Under Pressure
by gazing-at-blue-skies
Summary: A kidnapping leads DCI Hunt and his Team into a world of lies where all is not as it seems, putting their lives at risk as well as others. Set after episode 8 Epilogue will follow ASAP
1. Chapter 1

**Under Pressure  
**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: **Reviews and criticisms are appreciated (preferably constructive though!)

This is my first fanfic and the first two chapters were not been beta'd but beyond there they have by the lovely Kimi!!

I have roughly aimed for it to be based sometime after episode 8 of A2A.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Kudos. I do not own any of the Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars (however much it pains me to have to say that) Any of my own characters and plot lines I do!

**25/05/2008: Some minor edits to Chapters 1 & 2 **

* * *

In studies made of those who have awoken from a 'vegetative state of coma' many have recalled what could be deemed as the stuff of nightmares. The very fact that whilst others wrote these patients off in life; condemning them to being beyond recovery, they lay there waiting, listening and hoping. Simply unable to respond to the pleas and tears of their loved ones yet fully able to hear and understand what was said to them. Often hearing their very fates discussed, without being able to have their say.

Alex, during her studies in Psychology, had come across several pieces of work by a Dr Ramnani, of the Royal Holloway University. One piece of work highlighted and suggested that many similar victims "might be quite capable of decision-making and have a rich and complex internal life".

And this was the approach Alex had first taken when sent the information on Sam Tyler. She surmised, admittedly before perhaps reading all the facts, that he had created a world in which his mind could heal but when he awoke from his coma the lines between reality and fantasy had blurred too much for him to cope.

Towards the end of his file Alex had discovered a short note written by Sam, to who it was addressed, was unclear but Sam had poured out his heart and soul. It was the last paragraph that struck Alex most;

_"More than enough times for any man, I knew I was on the cusp of death – after a while I became numb to the idea. It is only now – torn between a time I know and a place I miss, that I felt I have a choice. I have decided to live, I never doubted I would fully recover but what is the point of recovering when you are needed somewhere else? This may not make sense to you but to me - I can finally see clearly."_

It had been the final note found before Sam had jumped to his death.

Alex had tried not to dwell on how Sam Tyler had chosen his 'fantasy world' over the real one; and in doing so broke his mothers heart and left a torrent of unanswered questions. She had even contacted one of her old lecturers to see whether he could provide an insight into why Sam had made the choices he had. After a lengthy discussion her lecturer had simply quoted John Donne; 'death comes to us all, and makes us all equal when it does.'

Alex didn't grasp the true meaning of the quote until she had witnessed her parents dying once again before her eyes. Only in watching the car burn so very brightly did she realise how she had no control over what happened to her in 1981. She couldn't make it stop anymore than the next person… instead she had to bide her time and see what was truly waiting for her at the end of her journey.

Yet one question still lingered quietly in the recesses of her mind… was death going to claim Alex?

* * *

The Quattro came to a screeching halt outside the police station; DI Alex Drake stepped out of the car, her permed hair catching in the wind blowing across her face before she could control it again. It had only just stopped raining and as Alex attempted to delicately step over one rather large puddle, she was splashed by DCI Gene Hunt who strode past her. He barely even bothered to wait for her at the door which he had, for a change, held open for her.

He was in a foul mood, all because of the meeting with the Superintendent that he had earlier that morning. Originally the plan had been for Alex to interview the family of their latest kidnap victim, a Miss Isabelle Hayler, alone whilst Gene had his meeting. But the Superintendent had informed Hunt that he was to assist DI Drake and deal with this crime personally at all levels, as it was of the utmost importance.

Especially as Isabelle was the daughter of a rather important member of parliament.

Now Alex had to deal with the joy that was DCI Gene-miserable-as-sin-Hunt for the rest of her day.

Rather than simply accepting the rather chivalrous gesture made by Gene, Alex took the opportunity to stop face to face to him. A gentle smile graced her lips as she taunted him with her 'I'm intelligent and doesn't that just piss you off' tone of voice.

"Well perhaps," her index finger prodded him in the centre of his chest. "_You_…should learn that true knowledge exists in knowing that _you_…" The manicured finger prodding into his chest once again, "Know nothing."

"Thanks for that bloody interesting fact there Bolly knickers. Next time you can soddin' well walk back across half of London in the bloody pourin' rain. Now shall we get on and do some real police work or are you going to continue to whine like a child." He glared at her before stomping (though he would deny this) off.

They strode through the winding plain corridors, their paces matched as they headed for the office. They entered the team room together the doors banging loudly against the wall. WPC Sharon Granger aka Shaz glanced up from her desk; her impish innocent looks could hardly conceal the knowing look she gave Alex. However Alex ignored it, glancing away and trying to pretend she didn't know what it exactly implied.

It was fairly obvious to (herself as well as) the team the sexual tension that had built between herself and Hunt. At first she had just simply despised him and his arrogant ways, but over the last few months she had softened and learned that his gruff exterior hid a… well as Caroline Price had put it, a pussy cat.

"Right then you lot!" Hunt was stood in the doorway to his office, the Manc Lion surveying his pride, "Drake and I have interviewed the mother of Miss Hayler. Apparently _Daddy _gave her some rather special pieces of jewellery for her to wear for this party. DI Drake here has suggested that it might not simply be a jewellery theft gone wrong. Now Miss Hayler is not only the daughter of an MP, making this a rather public affair, her godfather is our Superintendent so we 'ave to drop all 'n solve the crime. Preferably returning the precious toffee nosed princess, gems included, to her family."

Ray grinned at Chris both chuckling at the way Gene slandered the Superintendent and had also said 'drop all'. Alex smiled to herself reminded briefly of the Hyenas from the Lion King movie that Molly so loved to watch. The thought gripped her for a moment, she could feel the tears begin to well but thankfully Gene spoke again breaking her train of thought.

"WPC Granger! Stop making eyes at lover boy over there 'n get me a list of our top jewellery thieves 'n their accomplices. Carling 'n Skelton I want you to go back to the scene of the crime 'n interview anyone 'n everyone who might 'ave seen, 'eard or even bloody imagined somethin'. The rest of you can see if any other crimes match up and who the bloody hell has a grudge against Mr Hayler. My arse is on the line here so I'm holdin' all of you responsible… got it?!"

There were no opportunities to disagree with Gene Hunt; it was either his way or the 'have the crap kicked out of you' way. Understandably people, when faced with these rather limited options, tended to side with Hunt.

The door to his office slammed shut and Alex let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding, settling herself at her desk she glanced over the interview notes she made. She had a feeling that this crime wasn't isolated, and hoped to take this rare moment of 'peace' to see if she could match up and make the connections.

"Drake!…My office!…Now!"

Clearly Hunt had other plans for her.

"Will you walk into my parlour said the spider to the fly. 'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you may spy." Drake muttered under her breath as she entered the hazy smoke filled office. Shaz smiled up at Alex breifly as she passed her desk; they both knew what their DCI could be like but usually it was Alex who bore the brunt of his mood swings. Shaz had often commented to Chris how much she admired Alex, Chris on the other hands had muttered something about her 'not being bad for a bird' which had earnt him a rather lonely night in his own bed.

"Shut the door" Gene's tone gave nothing away, but Alex had learnt that this was often the way with him. It took sometimes just some gentle persuasion to get him to reveal his feelings on a case; whereas other times the whole team knew exactly how he felt from the range of profanities and expletives that echoed around the office.

Alex turned and gently closed the door taking the moment to prepare herself for whatever rant he had planned next. Turning on the heel of her white stiletto boots, she smiled at Hunt hoping that she would be able to influence his mood… as highly unlikely that would actually be though.

Stood before his desk she crossed her arms across her chest, a little bit defensive in her posture.

"Well then Bols, what did you make of our Mrs Hayler?"

"She was nice and friendly, perhaps a little nervous but that could just be the media frenzy and stress of the situation putting her on edge. I get the feeling that Mr Hayler is the dominant character in the household."

Sensing that there was something more to this question Alex took a moment to study Hunts' face. She perched on the edge of his desk, leaning against the computer screen that was really only there for decorative purposes…and pong.

"I think that… we may have a few options as to why Miss Hayler was taken."

Alex waited for a comment but Hunt only took another long drag on his cigarette and nodded.

"It could be…as said before a bungled jewellery theft, or maybe a revenge kidnapping. Considering that only eight hours have past and the family has not received any phone calls or ransom notes I am wondering whether this was actually planned. What we really need is a better idea of what kind of person was Miss Hayler, perhaps she mixed in the wrong crowds, or has simply run off."

Alex watched the smoke rise lazily from between his lips before he blew it out in one long breath.

"Or… this could be a set up. Considering that Mr Hayler wishes to run for candidate for Prime Minster there is a small possibility that this could be a staged kidnapping, a way of winning votes and the publics' sympathy."

Hunt reclined back in his chair, the top button of his shirt undone and his tie loosened off. He finally made eye contact, one eye brow raised nonchalantly.

"So it's either a kidnapping, a theft gone wrong, her running off or a set up?"

"Yes."

"Right! Well I'll just call the Superintendent now 'n pack my things up for early retirement! Thank you _very_ bloody much! "

Alex rolled her eyes she rested her chin on her hands that were placed on the top of the computer screen.

"You asked me for my opinion DCI Hunt. I gave you my honest opinion."

"Yes 'n for your information Bolly, what it is exactly worth currently is…jack shit!"

"Thanks Gene."

"Any time Bols! A chance to wipe that look of superiority of your bloody face is a welcome one. Now hopefully someone will turn up a lead but until then we 'ave got to get a sense of aim. I 'ave the Superintendent breathing down the back of my neck 'n I want him gone sharpish. So Bolly, get that prim 'n proper brain of yours workin', you're going to a party."

"Party?"

Raising one eyebrow Alex met Hunts' steady gaze.

"Yeah… you know the type that you 'n your little friends would have when you were studyin' for your degree in psycho-babble."

She sighed softly and rose from her place on the desk, pacing back and forth in front of his desk.

"Why me? ... Wait don't bother answering that. I'll go but let me make this as clear as possible from the start. _You_ are _not_ making _me _dress up as a _tart _or _prostitute_."

"Course not Bols. You do that perfectly well without my help!" Gene smiled at Alex, his eyes lit with a subdued but poorly hidden amusement.

Under normal circumstances Alex would have snapped back at Hunt with some sarcastic remark, but she really could not be bothered. Alex felt drained and tired; she could feel the tension of a headache building in the base of her neck, slowly working its way up to tingle at the back of her eyes.

"When is the party?"

"Friday night 'n Drake stop bloody pacing like that as you're wearin' a 'ole in the carpet!"

Alex stopped and glared at Hunt one hand resting on her hip, the other placed along the side of her neck rubbing back and forth trying to ease some of the tension. The action caused her off the shoulder top to lower and rise revealing a little more of the top of her red lacy bra to Gene. He had noticed this but said nothing, just sat there silently watching.

Alex glanced down at her top wondering if she had dropped some of the incredibly choclately and creamy éclair she had eaten whilst at the Haylers' household. They had insisted on serving tea to both Gene and her whilst they interviewed Mrs Hayler, and after gazing at the cakes for about twenty minutes she had finally given into temptation. She had also argued with herself that she was only being polite considering that Gene had inhaled about three cakes already and seemed to be eyeing up a fourth.

Gene on the other hand had stopped reaching for the fourth cake as he tried not to gawp at Drake as she ate the éclair. The cream and chocolate coating covered her fingers, which she had simply licked off unaware of the affect she was having, whilst he had attempted to continue to conduct the interview. If it had been just the two of them, Gene had pondered over the fact that he would have probably had coated her in the cream and taken great pleasure in licking it all off himself.

"Something on my shirt DCI?" She sighed glancing down for a moment before looking back up to study his features, "Or are you simply just enjoying gazing at my chest?"

Genes' eyes met hers and he smiled standing up from his chair and wandering round to face her, his hands in his pockets. He leaned in closer to Alex, his gaze flickering down to the hint of bra and back up to Alex's eyes.

"No nothin' on your chest Bols…or else I would have offered to 'elp take it off."

"Oh," She smiled at him in a saccharinely way; her teeth gritted to ensure the forced smile remained, "and I would only let that happen in your wildest _dreams_ Hunt."

"Wouldn't you like t' know what I dream about Bolly."

Alex, despite currently feeling as if she really despised the man, could feel herself being drawn into him; as if his presence was like a magnet or she was a moth to a flame. Alex couldn't tell if she wanted to simply slap him or kiss him right then.

The phone rang at this point shaking them both from the moment. Gene reached across his deck picked up the phone ear piece, his gaze breaking from Alex for the briefest of moments.

"DCI Hunt… Right Raymundo and what else is she saying… fan-bloody-tastic bring her in!"

Alex took the opportunity to step back and take a deep breathe calming herself. Stepping towards the door Alex paused for a moment when Hunt clicked his fingers loudly to get her attention.

"Brew, ta."

He nodded before continuing his conversation with Ray. Alex calmly pushed open the door took one step out into the main office before looking back over her shoulder.

"Gene, we women have always had superiority… as much as it may pain you to know that, so I can hardly help myself from asserting that fact once in a while. By the way I'm off to get a new outfit for Friday nights party. You know how long us women take to pick the right outfit so I'll need all the time I can get in the next two days to make sure I have everything." She smiled. "I'll drop the bill by later. "

And with that Alex sauntered out of the office, not bothering to close the office door and purposely walking past the tea station and out of the main office into the hallway, allowing Hunt a perfect view of her pert arse in those ridiculously tight jeans before the doors swung shut.

Gene raised an eyebrow, hung up the phone and took another long drag from his cigarette, the smoke rose up adding to the haze in the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Under Pressure**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The day had progressed slowly with the interview of the young woman only revealing a few more clues as to which direction the kidnapper had supposedly run off in and confirmation of the outfit that _he_ had been described as wearing. Ray and Chris had been instructed to search the entire area once again 'on their hands and fuckin' knees' with a fine comb and find something. This meant that the crime scene hadn't provided that much in the sense of evidence for Alex to use to attempt to create a profile on the suspected kidnapper. One small fact that had been revealed was that at first Isabelle hadn't been that bothered by the mystery person approaching her. Now Alex could put that down to several reasons, either she hadnt felt threatened or the slim but potential possibility that she knew her kidnapper.

Alex hadn't bothered to reveal this fact to Gene as she had no way of proving it right or wrong as a theory... and she really didn't feel up to a shouting match.

So instead DI Drake had spent most of the day trawling through the information Shaz had managed to find; the two of them were currently sat in the Records Room studying the list of well known jewellery thieves and their accomplices. It had appeared at first an endless list of criminals but gradually the pair were working their way through potential suspects elimintating those who were deceased or in prison.

Alex tapped the end of the pencil rhythmically against the desk the beat matching the steady ticking of the clock.

"Looks like that guy Layton is mentioned here, the one you said about before Ma'am."

Alex glanced up at Shaz, the pencil held still in her hand.

"All it says in the report is that he was the one who provided the explosives to get into the safe, but it says here that he didn't do the actual job or order it to take place apparently. He got three years, which were served. Do I cross his name out or leave it for you to go back over?"

"Leave it in a separate pile thanks Shaz. I'll look over it later. Any other potential leads?"

"No Ma'am."

"Alright" Alex looked at her watch and sighed heavily, "Look you best get home, there is no point in us carrying on searching for a needle in a haystack. Not when we are both tired."

Shaz headed towards the door she stopped leaning against the frame.

"You coming Ma,am?"

"No… I'll just finish a few things up here. Thanks anyway. Have a good night Shaz." Alex didn't show it but she did actually appreciate the young WPC's concern.

"Night then Ma'am." Ever since Shaz had been knifed the two of them had grown closer, a mutual understanding of respect and friendship growing each day. Alex knew that Shaz was far brighter than she was often was given credit for; but given time Alex hoped that Shaz would rise through the ranks and prove the reast of the team wrong.

Alex finished scanning the last page of the current file; pinching the bridge of her nose she finally addmitted defeat and scooped up the files and paperwork. She nudged open the door with her hip; heading down the corridor she pulled out the sheet on Layton and scanned read it curious to find out why he was mentioned and ever hopeful she could catch him out again... get the justice she felt that she deserved. Just as Alex went to open the door of the office someone walked straight into her sending the papers and files flying.

"Oh god!"

"Mind it Bolly Knickers! Watch where you're walkin'!"

"Ugh! I might have known it would be you." Alex knelt on the floor picking up the paperwork and scowling at Gene Hunts' shoes; she stopped and stared up at him, "I'll manage…thanks!"

"Good… 'n whilst you are down there Bols." Gene winked at her. For a moment she contemplated smacking him right where it would hurt, but she resisted the urge and instead continued to clear up the papers.

"Not like there is much to work with anyway." She muttered as she picked up the last piece of paper and shuffled it back into some sense of order. She went to stand but it was a little difficult when trying to get upright with an armful of files. Alex felt herself wobble but a strong arm went round her waist lifting her off of her feet for a moment before settling her down.

The files were the only thing between Alex and Gene at that moment in time. She was close enough to feel his heart beat and warmth of his breath as it tickled her ear. She didn't want to move for fear of interrupting the sudden feeling of safety that washed over her. Just as she had done back at Government facility in Edgehampton when they had been trapped in the room, Gene had provided comfort and reassurance for her then when she had needed it most.

"Are you safe to stand on your own two feet Bols? Or am I going to have to carry you?"

"Huh?"

Alex had zoned out at that moment and stared at Hunt confused before realising that he was looking at her as if she was mad… which at that particular moment she felt she probably as.

"Bols? You alright?"

"Yeah. Yes… I'm fine thank you Gene."

Stepping away Alex backed into the office followed by Hunt who still watched her with a look of uncertainty on his face.

Turning to her desk Alex dropped the files into an empty tray and gripped the edge of the desk, taking in deep breathes through her nose and exhaling out her mouth.

"You need a drink love."

Alex laughed gently.

"What I need is to go home."

"Don't be so bloody borin'! Come on, one drink won't hurt you." Gene leant in the doorway propping the doors open; his hip flask in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "If you're really lucky I might let you buy me a drink."

She didn't bother to argue, leaning across her desk Alex lifted her coat off the back of her chair and sauntered over to Hunt. His gaze study her from head to toe, hovering in certain places for a little longer than Alex would normally allow a guy to do. She licked her lips without realising and waited for his study of her form to finish. Their eyes met and Alex smiled all too knowingly for Genes liking.

"Content with your studies I hope?" Gene made no reply only smiled gently before heading out into the corridor, the door swinging shut behind him. "Your chivalry astounds me Gene." Alex called after him.

"Hurry up Bols or you can walk!"

* * *

Luigi's was busy, full of off duty officers all drinking and laughing and making a general nuisance of themselves. Luigi was stood in the corner of the bar, smiling at everyone but clearly stressed by it all.

The carafe of wine… by now their third… was half empty. The conversation had flowed, much like the wine from topic to topic. Starting as always with work, briefly discussing the blooming relationship between Chris and Shaz, before finally settling onto the flaws of one another.

"You are nothing but a pig headed, arrogant…bastard." Alex emphasised the 'b' quite heavily as she gently swayed on her stool.

"And you're a stuck up, prude, little bitch!" Gene retaliated, a smirk crossing his lips as he leant in towards Alex. "But you don't hear me complinin' about it do you?!"

There was some sort of pleasure she realised, that they both took from insulting each other. Every time she had a conflict with Hunt, her heart began to race and she felt… that everything sense was heightened ever so slightly.

Playing with the stem of the now empty glass, Alex twirled it round in her fingers watching as the light caught the last drops of alcohol and shimmered in the light. "You know there is more to the case Gene, something that we haven't been told or that is so blindingly obvious we are missing it completely."

Hunt studied Alex for a moment before taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Toffs always hide stuff from us."

Alex laughed; pushing the glass to one side she rested her cheek on her hand and chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "I think that this." Her other hand waved in the air to emphasise her point. "All leads onto something far bigger."

"Care to explain Bols?"

"Well in the notes I read today, it would seem that Mr Hayler, in his time as an MP, pissed off rather a lot of people. I wonder if maybe one of them took his daughter."

"But what about your little theory regardin' it all being a great big scam?"

Alex pouted and pointed at Gene, her focusing falling to the tip of her finger making her go cross eyed for a moment. "Now that's when it gets interesting. But! Until I've had a good careful think about it… I am saying no more." Resting her finger on her lips Alex smiled at Gene, before almost falling off of her stall, whilst attempting to stand up.

"Come on Bols. I may have had a few but I could drink most of these jessies' under the table here. Now where have you're keys gone?"

Alex attempted to stop Gene as he scooped her up and stumbled towards the door.

"I can walk I'll have you know!" Her arms looped round his neck as he strode past of the rest of the team. Only Shaz, Chris and Ray seemed to notice them leaving.

"Looks like the Guv finally got Drake to 'open up' to him." Ray grinned and nudged Chris who half laughed but tailed off once he realised Shaz was glaring at him.

* * *

Somehow Gene managed to unlock and open the door with Alex still in his arms. She was muttering about something to do with imaginary constructs and time lines and god knew what else. Sometimes he was tempted to gag, handcuff and lock her in a cell for just one day of peace, but he knew the minute he would let her out she would have his balls for breakfast.

Dumping her onto the sofa, Gene reached for the pale blue blanket that was laid along the back of it. At that point Alex, half sitting up already, reached up, took hold of his tie and pulled Gene down so their noses and foreheads were bumping together.

"Sometimes Gene… I don't know whether to punch you… or kiss you."

His gaze met hers, which was heavily lidded, her pupils dark from the alcohol and something else that he knew she could see in him.

"Now then Bols. If you're not careful you'll give me the horn."

She smiled her lips mere centimetres from his own.

"Wouldn't be so bad now would it Gene."

With that she yawned, loud and wide. Blinking she stared at Hunt and let go of his tie as if suddenly realising the position they were in. Hunt leant back care fully straightening his tie.

"Get some sleep Bols."

And with that he left, closing the door behind him with a heavy click. Alex flopped back on the sofa and dragged the blanket over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Under Pressure**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Sunlight filtered its way through the poorly drawn curtains, casting beams of bright light across Alex's face. Lifting one hand she attempted to bat the light away, in her dreams she had imagined a torch being shone in her face held by that cruel clown who seemed to haunt her every dream now, but as she slowly woke up she realised it was simply the sun forcing her to wake up and take in her 1980s surroundings.

Her head hurt… a lot if she was honest. And her mouth felt like she had spent the night licking the pavement and goodness knew what else.

Rolling onto her side Alex tugged the blanket slowly off still savouring the last sweet moments of sleep before she would even attempt to stagger into the bathroom. The shrill ring of the telephone halted all of her movements.

It was like torture, the incessant shrill ringing, so Alex reached quickly for the phone and fumbled for the handset. Relief washed over her once the noise had stopped and she slowly lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice was husky.

"DI Drake?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's Shaz Ma'am. DCI Hunt wanted me to inform you that he, DS Carling and DC Skelton would be there to pick you up at nine."

Alex glanced at the clock; she had only fifteen minutes to get ready. "Thanks Shaz."

The line disconnected and Alex allowed the phone to drop to the floor. She took a deep breath and threw the blanket off before bee-lining for the bathroom.

* * *

The last thing she needed this morning as she stepped into the car was to be greeted by Ray who was grinning like a madman and nudging poor Chris, who smiled somewhat sheepishly at her. Hunt on the other hand simply thrust a bacon sarnie in her direction before screeching off in the Quattro.

"There's been a body found at the docklands." Gene glanced at her before swerving round a left hand corner rather sharply, "A currently unidentified white female."

The car was thrown around yet another corner; Alex who had barely managed to eat half of the bacon sarnie closed her eyes, stopped gripping dashboard and covered her face, which was turning a ghastly white.

"Don't you bloody dare throw up in my car Drake."

"I won't." She peeked at him from beneath her hands, colour slowly returning to her cheeks. "Just _please_ stop throwing the _damn_ car round every _bloody_ corner like we are in some sort of _stupid sodding_ rally."

"Feeling fragile today DI Drake?" Ray quipped from the back seat.

"Just a tad… thank you DS Carling." Alex mumbled before throwing the sarnie out of the window. "And before any of you comment… no that was _not_ a waste of a perfectly good sarnie, unless you want me to hurl."

At the Dockyards Alex took a few moments to calm down and stop her stomach from churning. She would have been fine if she hadn't been made to endure the equivalent of eating food on a rollercoaster. Thankfully for her, Hunt had ignored the fact that she had wandered off when a constable came over to inform them of the scene.

"Feelin' better Drake?"

"Much. Thank you Gene." She didn't want to face him and the reality of last night again. She had been so close to kissing him and a huge part of her wondered, and had dreamed last night about what could have happened if she had kissed him… the what if still lingered between them now.

"It's not our girl." His tone was laden with the stress that he hid beneath his gruff exterior.

Alex turned to face Hunt who was stood with his hands thrust into his pockets of his trousers.

"Well that's good… in some ways I suppose." She sighed.

"Yes but now I have a dead body on my hands 'n no soddin' answers." Hunt scowled in the direction where the body lay. Alex rested a hand on his shoulder for the briefest of moments before walking past him over to the crime scene.

"Let us see if our killer left any clues."

Hunt stood at the feet of the body as Alex knelt at her side, lifting the sheet to reveal the ashen skin and lifeless staring green eyes of a pretty young woman; she looked remarkably like Isabelle Hayler. Her long blonde hair was stained with blood, much like her clothing. The young womans' lips were open ever so slightly, as if she had died about to say something to her killer but her body held the real truth. Seventeen puncture wounds were scattered across her abdomen, her hands and arms nicked, scratched and bruised from where, Alex assumed, she must have struggled before being tied up and stabbed to death.

"Guv?"

Alex jumped at the sound of Chris' voice; he was stood slightly behind Hunt holding a clear plastic bag.

"What Skelton?"

"Forensics says this piece of paper was shoved in 'er mouth Guv."

Gene took the bag from Chris, who was staring at the body of the young woman. She couldn't have been much older than Shaz, and Alex could tell that this body reminded them all of the many others they had seen before.

"'The clocks tickin'. Not dead yet. But when? Ben will know…' What the hell is that meant to mean then Bols?"

Chris tapped Hunt on the shoulder.

"What!"

"There is more at the bottom on the bit that is folded over Guv."

Hunt held the plastic bag closer to his face, twisting it in the light to see what was written. The paper was still damp, so the ink was running slightly against the plastic and it was rather fragile from the saliva of the young woman.

"'All through this hour, Lord be my guide?' Our killer's a Shakespeare in the bloody makin' then?"

"And by thy power, no foot shall slide." Chris chimed in at this point. "Me nan used to sing it to me when I was a kid. All through this hour, Lord be my guide. 'N by thy power, no foot shall slide."

"Thanks for the family history there, Chris! Now if you'd care to shut up we 'ave some investigatin' to do! "

"Wait! No Chris has a point Gene! Ben…" Alex stood up as she interrupted Gene and waved her hands about rather animatedly. Chris took a step back concerned about what she was planning on implicating him with. "You know Ben… as in bloody BIG BEN!"

Hunt stared at Alex for a moment before turning on his heel and heading for the Quattro. "Come on then you two! RAY! Get in the Quattro!"

* * *

Sadly Big Ben had revealed no further clues; apparently their killer enjoyed playing games.

Alex had walked away from the rest of the team when it became clear that there was nothing here to lead them onto their next clue. She had headed into the Victoria Tower Gardens, staring up at Big Ben admiring its detail that she wouldn't have normally bothered to think about back in 2008. It was weird to think that an everyday landmark would provide such frustration.

It was also infuriating that every time she hoped for answer all she got was more questions. Her imaginary constructs were more vivid and acted of their own accord, despite what she hoped sometimes… especially in the case of Gene Hunt.

She wondered if she was losing her mind, maybe this whole thing that Sam Tyler had been through was just simply her slowly losing it. Taking leads from another persons' experience, perhaps he was the one who had been in the coma…and she was the one who had gone mad.

But then maybe she was from 1981…maybe she imagined everything from the future. But then what about Molly and her parents? What about the things she knew were already going to happen? She sighed and shook her head trying to clear the jumble of thoughts.

Police swarmed all around Big Ben diverting traffic and controlling the slowly growing crowd of curious and somewhat nosey onlookers. Some people were taking pictures whilst Ray and Chris were searching the area.

She smiled to herself remembering how on their way, she had tried to explain to the rest of the team that clock tower that was often referred to as Big Ben, was actually the name of the main bell housed within the Great Westminster Clock Tower. All three of them had stared at her and then carried on chatting about something else.

She glanced at her watch and waited for it to click over to midday. The chimes begun, and as Alex looked up someone gripped her shoulder and covered her mouth with a gloved hand. She tried to pull free but the person dragged her towards the undergrowth out of sight of the police and Hunt.

"Don't try to scream. Don't try to fight. I'll shoot you and then the girl if you do," Her attacker whispered venomously into her ear. Alex relaxed, remembering her police training, and allowed herself to be guided backwards making sure to remember where she was and at the same time try to size up her unknown attacker.

Strangely her attacker only pulled her slightly into the undergrowth before stopping, it was enough to conceal them but also enough to reassure Alex that she wasn't likely to be murdered… well that is what she hoped. Jabbing a gun into her lower back, the attacker slowly released his grip on her shoulders; his other hand however remained covering her mouth.

"Can't trust you to keep your mouth shut just yet luv, considering you're meant to be a gobby little tart from what I have heard."

Alex remained still.

"You're gonna give your Guv a message, Doll. Tell him and that fucker Hayler that unless I get what I want, I'm going to kill that little bitch… and then I'm coming for you. Got it?!"

Alex nodded slowly.

"Tell him I want what is owed to me. Hayler will understand. Tell him I want it by tomorrow by two pm in this park. No police and certainly no little dolly birds like you…" Her attackers hand trailed down from Alex's shoulder, brushing against her breast and lingering before gripping her hip and squeezing. Alex almost yelped but she bit her lip praying that Hunt would soon become curious as to where she had disappeared off to. "Now then… run along sweetie pie."

With a sharp slap of her arse, Alex's attacker then shoved her to the ground. "Stay on the fucking ground, count to 50 out loud and then get up and walk back to your boss. Don't look back or I'll shoot."

Alex took a deep, shaky breath and began to count. "One… two… three… four… five." Her voice wavered and she could feel her stomach churning, the urge to be sick building gradually up.

Listening, she could hear her attacker crashing through the undergrowth in the opposite direction they had come, she carried on counting and by the time she reached thirty seven she could hear Hunt hollering in the distance, his voice getting gradually closer.

"Thirty nine… forty… forty one…" She willed Hunt to be close enough to hear her counting but at the same time didn't want him to risk his life, just incase her attacker had meant it. "Forty nine… fifty."

Shaking Alex slowly rose to her feet, making sure she didn't look back. Pushing her way out of the undergrowth she staggered out into the open, in front of her about fifty feet away stood Hunt, Carling, Skelton and two other police officers.

"Where the hell have you been Drake!? You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards!" Hunt strode towards Alex ranting loudly.

"I…" And with that Alex promptly threw up.

* * *

_Thank you for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! A big thank you goes to my beta reader Kimmi!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Under Pressure**

**Chapter four**

**Just a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

* * *

"Couldn't you have done that in the undergrowth Bols? Or do you just like sharing last nights drinking session with the rest of us?" Gene remarked, earning a dirty look from Alex.

"Piss off."

Gene reached into his coat and pulled out his hip flask, holding it out for Drake. She snatched the proffered hip flask from Hunt and took a large mouthful swilling it round her mouth, and cringing at the taste. Spitting it out onto the grass Alex wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, coughing slightly. She could feel the bile rising in the back of her throat but she needed to pull herself together, she had a job to do and a message to relay, and the last thing she needed to do was act like a weak woman.

Hunt could see something was clearly up, something more than just a hangover.

"Chris…get Drake a drink now."

"Tea, Guv?"

"Anythin' you idiot!!"

Chris quickly left, jogging across the field towards the crowd. Alex straightened up and took a deep breath. Her mind was in turmoil with the emotions she was feeling, anger, fear, pain, confusion… she wanted to scream and shout, but also curl up and cry.

"Where the hell were you?!" Alex turned on Hunt; she knew that it had all happened because of her own mistakes, she should never have wandered off like that, not when there was a potential killer in the area. But it was far easier to blame someone else.

"Conductin' a murder inquiry Bols." His reply was short and Alex knew she had got him right where it hurt.

"Well I just met that wretched bastard!" Without thinking Alex lashed out at Hunt smacking him in the chest with an open palm. Gene gripped her shoulders, fearful that next time she would slap him, but also realising that Alex wasn't lashing out just for the sake of it.

"What happened Drake?" His voice was calm and serious, she couldn't meet his eyes but Alex knew he was watching her, looking for some sort of sign.

She took a deep shuddering breath and closed her eyes, she mumbled to herself something about in through the nose and out through the mouth.

"Our killer… my attacker just gave me a message for you and Mr Hayler. Apparently Mr Hayler will know 'what is owed' and that he wants it here, in this park, tomorrow at midday. No police present." She didn't bother to say anything about his snide comment about her either. It was more important to deal with the current inquiry and she felt that it had probably been just a threat to keep her quiet. Anyway… she could always tell Hunt later.

At this point Chris came jogging back, holding a plastic cup of tea at arms length, so not to spill it all over himself. "I put extra sugar in it 'n milk… you look like you needed it."

Alex, pulling out of Hunt's grasp, smiled and took the cup gulping down half of it in one mouthful. She didn't care that the tea was burning her mouth; it felt nice, well nicer than the taste of the alcohol and sick.

"Ray, Chris… go search the undergrowth for clues. You two," Hunt pointed at the young constables. "Go back 'n get a team of you lot to start searchin' along the Thames Bank. I want to see if that bastard left us any clues."

Alex pointed in the direction where she had stumbled out of the undergrowth. "I went in maybe… twelve or so feet." Ray and Chris jogged off into the undergrowth.

Finishing the tea Alex glanced at Hunt and crunched the plastic cup in her hand.

"Come on Bols, you need to get cleaned up."

It was only then Alex looked down at herself, she realised was covered in mud, leaves and other undergrowth that clung to her jeans like limpets. She didn't dare think what her makeup looked like. Hunt went to scoop her up in his arms but Alex stepped back, shaking her head.

"I can walk… thank you."

And with that she trudged back towards the Quattro.

* * *

The search in the undergrowth and along the Thames Bank had revealed nothing more than a couple of footprints. Gene had dropped Alex back off at her place and waited in the car whilst she changed; she had considered inviting him up but quickly ditched that idea.

Now, back at the office she nursed a cup of tea whilst Hunt barked orders at the team about the body, the investigation and the party tonight. Apparently it was a big party being held to launch Mr Hayler's political movement for Prime Minister. All the 'big wigs' as Ray had called them, would be there and the team were to go undercover and listen out for any hints as to who could be behind the kidnapping. Mr Hayler had at one point considered cancelling the party but Gene had, with the help of Alex, changed his mind. They needed things to carry on as normal, to lure the attacker into a false sense of security.

Alex suddenly realised everyone had pretty much left the room, she was sat her desk gazing into her cup of tea and hadn't listened to a word Gene had just said. Looking over to the door of his office she could see him reading a file, his feet propped up on the desk, a cigarette hanging between his lips.

There was only two hours before the party; she had already brought her dress in with her so she could easily get ready now.

Pushing her chair away from the desk, Alex smiled to herself, she was going to get that attacker and prove him wrong about 'dolly birds like her'.

* * *

Alex knocked gently before she entered Genes' office, closing the door behind her. The clock ticked quietly in the background it had just turned seven fifteen, half an hour until they were due to be at the party. Gene who had changed into a slightly smarter suit, obviously picked out by Shaz with some input from Gene. It wasn't the tuxedo she had hoped he would be wearing but the black suit and maroon tie suited him all the same.

He glanced up from the newspaper and raised one eyebrow as he took in the sight of Alex before him. Her black corset dress shimmered in the light, hugging in all the right places and leaving just enough to the imagination. Her hair was clipped back on one side, revealing her smooth neck and the creamy expanse of skin that led down to her cleavage. She didn't have the fur coat this time, but Gene could tell she was still wearing stockings… and that just made him want her all the more.

It was definitely classier than her first undercover outfit but still Gene Hunt couldn't help but admire how utterly gorgeous Drake looked.

Folding the paper up and pouring a rather moderate glass of single malt, Gene rose from his seat behind his desk and stood facing Alex.

"Well?" Alex waited for his approval of her outfit. She had argued with herself that it didn't matter what he thought but still she found herself in his office asking the question. The little voice of reason screamed at her to get a grip, whilst the more annoying nagging voice of passion goaded her on.

"Get out of that dress…'n go 'ome." Hunt leant against his desk the glass of single malt forgotten for the moment.

Alex hadn't expected that. For a moment the little voice of passion had been as shocked as she had, as if thinking he had meant something else.

"What?"

Taking her arm gently Hunt turned Alex back to the door of his office and went to push it open. "I said…go…'ome."

Pulling her arm out of Genes grip Alex stepped back and rubbed her wrist.

"I'm going to this party, if there is any chance of a lead, however minor, I _am_ going to be there."

"You've 'ad a hard day Bols."

She was flustered by his actions and somewhat pissed off at the lack of response to her outfit.

"No...You can't send me home. We've got to get our killer!"

Alex subconsciously tugged at the top of the corset, straightening it up and making sure that it hadn't slipped. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her, and that just made Alex angrier. She hated being made to feel like a helpless little woman that needed to be taken care of.

"Right then… you're off the case Drake."

"Hah! You are _not_ taking me off of this case Gene!"

"It's a bloody order Drake!" Hunt yelled at her, he was fuming now.

"You can stick your order where it hurts Gene Hunt! I _need _to get this guy!"

"Don't make this a personal Drake." He gritted out from behind clenched teeth.

"Oh listen to you, the mighty Manc Lion telling _me_," She pointed at herself, her hands shaking in anger and her breathing heavy. "That I am not to make this personal! What is it that you seem to do so often then Gene!? Does kicking the shit out of any old person do, or is it just the criminals you go for? He threatened me, he picked me out or the group and threatened to kill _me_, so I'll make this as personal as I bloody well like!"

"I will lock you in the cells if you try 'n disobey me Drake!"

"Pretentious git! You wouldn't dare because you know I'm right!" Alex and Gene by this point were face to face, with voices raised, all personal space completely forgotten.

"Just try me!"

Alex realised she was pushing her luck, Gene didn't make threats idly but she really needed to be at the party. There was a slim chance that her attacker would show because it was being held by the Hayler Family and she did not want to miss an opportunity to catch the wretched bastard.

"I am the only one here who has heard our killers' voice." Her voice softened just a little, but still they stood barely an inch apart.

"How do you even know it was 'im? An accomplice maybe?"

"I just know!" She could feel herself losing her patience again. "Please… please Gene just let me come. I'll take an escort; I'll leave early, hell I'll go wrapped up in cotton wool!" She hated pleading but simply yelling was achieving nothing but making them both more agitated.

Hunt sighed, picking up the glass he took a large mouthful and set it down on the desk with a heavy thud.

"Fine then Bols, you will be escorted by me. You are not to leave my side or my sight all evenin'. When I say we are leavin', we are leavin'. You are not to speak let alone breathe without my permission 'n if you so much as take one soddin' tiny step out of line I will drag your _pert _little arse back here 'n bang you up in the cells for the night."

Alex glared at Hunt, now she knew how Molly felt when she reeled off a list of instructions whenever she went out with her friends.

"Fine, but what if I need the ladies?" She smiled hoping for a moment she had a tiny upper hand on Hunt.

"WPC Granger will escort you there 'n back. The whole team are goin' tonight. So if you get so much of an inklin' that our killer is there you tell me 'n let us deal with it…have I made myself perfectly clear to you DI Drake?"

Alex nodded and sighed. She got the feeling it was going to be a rather long night.

* * *

The band was playing quietly in the background, the steady murmur of voices was broken occasionally by laughter or the sound of another champagne bottle being opened. She could see Ray chatting up two rather leggy blondes who hung on his every word; she could tell just from his actions, that he was regaling another one of his slightly elaborated stories.

Chris and Shaz on the other hand were dancing together, words quietly exchanged, along with knowing looks. Alex smiled before finishing her glass of champagne; she could remember the feelings of young love, that nervous butterfly feeling in the base of her stomach. Somehow though she knew that it was beyond that point for those two, considering Chris had gone to the Blitz Kids club, dressed in black eyeliner which was still slightly visible in the morning. That boy was smitten… hook, line and sinker.

Hunt finished chatting with one of the other undercover constables and stepped up to stand beside Alex, his hand lightly rested on her lower back. When he had first done that early in the evening, Alex had nearly slapped him for it, but Gene had quickly pointed out that they had to act like they were together, and not as two police officers surveying the party for a killer.

She had to admit it was rather comforting knowing that he was there, especially after the earlier brush in. She shuddered at the thought.

"You alright Bols?" he stopped a passing waiter, plucked Alex's empty glass from her fingers and plonked it on the tray, he then took two full glasses of champagne. Handing one to Alex, Gene took a large mouthful of the drink and surveyed the crowd.

"Fine thank you Gene."

He leant in close at that point and whispered in her ear. "Heard the voice of our man yet?" She shivered involuntarily and shook her head taking a large sip of the champagne.

"Not yet." She finished her glass and found it quickly replaced. She laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow looking at Gene who innocently knocked back another glass himself.

"The way you keep topping up my glass Gene a girl could think you were trying to get her drunk." She smiled as one of the guests walked past; to him they would have looked like two intimate friends, whispering things that only the two of them would ever share.

"You say it like it's a bad thing Bols." He didn't look at her straight away when he said that, and Alex was thankful. But she could still feel her skin flush, her cheeks tinted with a gentle rose hue. "Hot Bolly?"

"Uhh… yes just a little, must be the alcohol. I'm… going to get some fresh air if that is alright with you."

Gene nodded, the French windows behind them lead out onto a small balcony. Gene had already been out there for a cigarette and a private word with Ray, so he knew there was no chance of their killer getting at her out there.

Alex stretched her arms out in front of her and leant on the balcony edge, enjoying the way the cool air gently breezed over her skin. The veranda below was busy with people milling about chatting and laughing away about politics, fashion and all the other things that Alex wish she could over hear. She did however notice out of the corner of her eye two men in the furthest corner away from the rest of the crowd. Trying to not make herself too obvious in watching them, Alex pretended to smell the flowers in one of the flower stands.

The men exchanged something in a brown envelope; Alex wanted to laugh at the cliché. It was only when they turned to walk away that she noticed something flutter to the ground.

Not wanting to loose this chance to get potential evidence Alex made her way back inside and grabbed Genes' arm.

"Let's go for a walk in the gardens Gene." She smiled politely at the couple that Gene had been chatting to.

"Oh they are beautiful; a definite must see my dear." The woman commented, before being guided away by her husband.

"What is so bloody interestin' in the garden then Bols?" Gene asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not sure yet, but pretend you are at least having fun looking at the flora and fauna."

"I know all there is needed to know about the birds 'n the bees' Bolly Knickers."

Heading out into the gardens Alex walked slowly, her arm loosely interlinked with Genes' over to the spot where the men had been standing. Bending down she picked up a small business card and turned it over in her fingers.

"Bingo."

"No thanks my ex-missus used to go, lots of women waitin' for numbers."

Alex laughed and held the card out for Hunt.

"I reckon you'll want to go to this place though."

Gene read the card and grinned.

"Dreams Strip Bar… now that sounds like my kind of night out Bolly!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Under Pressure**

**Chapter Five**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate your lovely comments!

I hope you are enjoying reading this, as much as I am writing it!

* * *

The music pumped loudly, bodies of beautiful women in barely anything writhed to the beat, their skin oily and slick with sweat. Alex watched as one woman performed some intricate manoeuvre on her pole, twisting herself around and spreading her legs. To be honest Alex didn't have a clue where to look, so she kept her gaze focused on the back of Genes' head.

Why Gene had made her leave the party with she didn't know, well she did sort of, but still it wasn't exactly high up on her agenda to leave a rather nice swanky party with champagne and dancing for… a poorly lit, seedy, pole dancing bar.

Shaz had already made it perfectly clear to Chris that if he so much as spoke to one of the girls beyond the line of duty, she would see to it that he didn't walk for weeks. He had just grinned at her, like the sweet idiot he could be sometimes, and promised he'd take care of Drake instead. Shaz of course had allowed that and now Alex found herself with another escort.

Gene led the group to a booth in the far corner; she could see the logic, as it would give them an excellent view of the whole club, but at the same time gave the lads prime viewing of the centre stage.

Tugging at the hem of her dress in an attempt to make it longer, Alex was acutely aware of someone watching her. Glancing round she tried to work out who it was that seemed so interested , but in the dim lighting she really couldn't make out many of the other 'patrons' faces.

"Must I really endure this?" She huffed.

Gene looked round, his bottom lip pouting for a moment before he settled his gaze on Alex.

"Yes…'n for that matter you can look like you're enjoyin' it as well."

Sighing she resigned herself to the fact that she was in this for the long haul. A scantily clad waitress sauntered over to the table and continued to suck on her lollipop, before popping it out of her mouth.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" She licked the lollipop, her gaze lingering on Hunt.

"I'll have a large glass of red wine, thank you." Alex spoke up first; the waitress looked at her in disdain and scribbled down the order. The rest of the group ordered and with that the waitress tottered off to the bar in her ridiculously high heels.

"I think she reckons you're his 'bitch.'" Ray grinned at Alex and lit the cigarette he was holding.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"What Raymundo is tryin' to say is…that tart," Gene nodded in the direction of the waitress, "Reckons you're my bit of skirt."

"Exactly! His bit of totty."

"Right… I get the picture," Alex ground out.

The waitress returned with the drinks and another menu.

"Whenever you gentlemen are ready to order just let me know." The waitress winked at Gene and smiled sucking loudly on her lollipop.

"Thanks." Alex forced a smile at the girl and waited till she had reached the bar before picking up her drink. Ray nudged Chris, who nearly fell out of his chair, which was understandable considering the amount he had drunk so far that evening.

"So Guv, who off the menu do you want?" Ray asked as he flicked through the pages of photos and details.

"Not tonight Ray, I'll leave that in your capable hands, I want a word with the owner." Swigging down his malt Gene stood. "Keep an eye on Chris and the 'totty' whilst you're at it Ray… oh 'n Bolly," He pointed at her whilst still holding the glass. "Stay put."

* * *

Barely fifteen minutes had gone by since Gene had disappeared off into the managers office, Ray was already in another booth being entertained by a dancer and Chris was propping up the bar chatting to their waitress. Though, Alex guessed, most of his conversation was pretty incoherent, and Chris seemed far more interested in discussing Shaz with this girl than anything else.

"So much for keeping an eye on me then." Alex rolled her eyes, mumbling.

A bottle of champagne appeared on the table along with a glass; Alex looked up at the bouncer who had just placed it there.

"Your boss sent it for ya."

Alex looked at the bottle perplexed for a moment before speaking.

"My boss?"

"You know… your man. Said you'd want somefin a bit more classy like, Mr Tizer said this is the best he's got."

"Mr Tizer being?"

"Rex Tizer… owner of this 'ere establishment." The bouncer spoke slowly confused to why Alex had no idea to who the owner was. "Obviously picked ya for yer looks 'n not yer brains."

"Yes…" Alex laughed, twirling a curl of hair round one finger, playing into the preconceived character. "Obviously, well…thanks. I'm Alex."

"I'm Mike 'n that's my bruvva Alfie. If you need anyfin just ask."

The bouncer, who looked like his mother had smashed him into a brick wall as a child, walked back over to the office door and nodded in Alex's direction. She smiled, poured herself a glass and raised it in his direction.

She had drunk about three glasses before she begun to feel a little bored, watching women writhing against poles or other men wasn't exactly her favourite past time, and she was curious to find out what the hell was taking Hunt so long. She weaved between the tables, thankful that the bouncers had gone off to deal with some over enthusiastic punter, giving her the opportunity to subtly peek through the side windows of the office doors.

The blinds were partially drawn, but at the right angle Alex could clearly see Gene Hunt, with one rather gorgeous looking bird sat in his lap and another massaging his shoulders as he chatted to the owner.

'The bloody gall of him,' Alex thought to herself as she headed back to her table. She should have known that he would get to the girls one way or another, and it was obvious to Alex that he hadn't wanted her cramping his style. Well if she was going to be made to wait, whilst Gene Hunt dabbled in the 'exotic' choices available tonight, she might as well enjoy herself.

* * *

An hour later Chris was dozing on the bar, Ray was being entertained by yet another girl and Gene found Alex at the booth, but no longer alone, instead she had been joined by two bouncers. Her jacket lay discarded on his chair, Alex on the other hand was giggling at something one of the bouncers had just said.

"Not been causin' trouble have you Bols?"

"Far from it Gene!" She swayed slightly in her seat, knocking over one of the three empty bottles of champagne. "I've been making friends, this is Mike and Alfie, and they… are brothers!"

"Well as much as it pains me to drag you away from your new friends… we 'ave got to get a move on."

Alex pouted and just about managed to stand up.

"And I was having so much fun."

Mike steadied Alex before allowing her to stumble into Genes' arms. Alex smiled up at Gene and whispered conspicuously.

"I maybe… just a little bit drunk" Alex accompanied this statement by gesturing with her hands about how drunk she was, Gene responded by simply hoisting her up into his arms.

"Thanks for keepin' an eye on her lads, 'ope she wasn't too much trouble. RAY! CHRIS! Get your arses into gear we're leavin'!"

And with that Gene strode out of Dreams, one rather sozzled DI in his arms.

* * *

Chris had been deposited at his house, Gene and Ray between them had managed to unlock Chris's front door and deposit him in the hallway. Ray on the other hand was not as drunk so easily made his way indoors, though he did manage to bounce off of the bins en route.

The journey to Alex's flat gave her a chance to sober a little; her head still felt foggy from the alcohol but, thankfully for Gene, she had stopped giggling as much.

Alex had managed to stagger up to her flat front door, escorted by Gene. She fumbled with the keys for a moment before managing to get the right one and opened the door, Gene turned to leave.

"Do you fancy a coffee?"

She swung the keys round her finger waiting for a response.

"You're drunk." He said watching her.

"So are you."

"Not as much as you though Bolly."

"All the more reason for you to make sure I get inside alright," She pushed the door open wider and stepped to one side, the alcohol giving her more confidence and less of an obstreperous nature. "Come on… I don't bite."

Logic and sense told him to leave, but despite what he thought, Gene found himself heading into the flat. He reclined on the sofa, listening to Alex crash and bang about in the kitchen, opening cupboards and boiling the kettle.

"Are you makin' me a coffee Bols, or trashin' the place?"

She walked in at this point a mug in each hand.

"Oh shut up Gene."

Taking the mug, he shifted over a little as Alex sat next to him tucking her feet up. She had sobered quiet a bit now, but still her pupils were wide and dark, and her balance wasn't exactly up to par just yet.

"So what did Rex have to say?"

Gene raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex.

"'ow did you know he was called Rex?"

Tapping her nose Alex smiled before settling her mug of coffee on the side table.

"I have ways of making men talk, Mr Hunt." Alex fidgeted to make herself more comfortable; her hand brushing against Genes' thigh as she did so, neither of them commentated on it though.

"Apparently 'ayler was a frequent patron of Dreams; he liked to dabble in the dish of the day as well," Leaning back on the sofa, Gene stared into the coffee mug. "'owever, Rex said he'd met these two blokes there 'n 'eld a private meetin'… the night his daughter went missin'. So I intend on pullin' in Hayler 'n askin' him about this _minor_ fact which seems to 'ave slipped his memory."

Placing the mug on the floor, he leant back, stretched out his arms and rested them on the back of the sofa, before turning to look at Alex.

"What you find out then Bols, cause clearly you 'ave been _poundin' _those bouncers for information?" Alex smacked him on the arm.

"Just the same as you… except that Alfie said that Mr Hayler had one girl in particular he liked, a Miss Constance Cummings, also known by her real name as Lola Hodges. She wasn't working tonight so I have her address here; undoubtedly even you can make the obvious insin… insu… innuendo between them." Alex slipped her hand into her corset top and pulled out a slip of paper, waving it at him triumphantly, "That is her address and phone number."

Gene stared at her chest. "What else you got down there then Bols."

Leaning forward Alex whispered in Genes' ear, "Wouldn't you just love to know."

As she went to lean back Gene caught her arm, stopping her from moving. She was now pressed up against his side, in a similar position to that of them in Edgehampton, except this time they weren't running out of air, trapped in a room where they shouldn't have been in the first place. Alex felt very warm though and it didn't help that Gene was watching her every expression.

"Did…" Alex trailed off at this point, she settled against his body relaxing more, her cheek resting against his shoulder. It was an uncharacteristic gesture, Gene allowing her to seek the comfort she needed in his arms, but it was an unspoken gesture of understanding… almost an apology for not being there when she was attacked.

Alex could feel her eyelids getting heavy and the need to sleep tugging at the back of her mind, but the face of the clown lingered there as well.

"Spit it out Bols."

"Did you want to stay the night?" That hadn't been the question Alex had originally hoped to ask, but it would do.

"Rather forward of you Bols."

"What I meant was… you can sleep on the sofa if you want; save you driving back… as its getting rather late."

Gene glanced at his watch. "It's not that late Bols, barely gone one in the mornin'."

"Ok… that's…fine." She softly sighed tried to pull away from, but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

"But… if you feel that you need the Manc Lion to look after you, with a killer on the loose Bols; it's probably best if I stay 'n give you some protection."

She smiled and mouthed 'thank you.'

* * *

The smell of toast and eggs frying flooded Gene's senses as he slowly began to wake up. His neck was stiff and sore from sleeping on the sofa but thankfully the contents of his hip flask had helped him fall asleep. Picking up his watch from the coffee table Gene peered at the dial and yawned loudly.

The tape player was switched on playing quietly on the counter; Alex was along humming along to Roxy Music as she served up the food. She was unaware of Gene who leant in the archway watching her, his shirt un-tucked.

"You always this bloody perky in the mornin' Bols?"

Alex spun round the frying pan wielded in front of her like a weapon, Gene jumped back fearful of what she might do with it.

"Gene!! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"I gathered! Now stop brandishin' that thing like a weapon Bolly."

Alex placed the pan onto the counter top and let out the breath she had been holding. She ran her hands through her hair and glanced at Gene sideways, a smile starting to grace her lips.

"You were scared of me… threatening you with a frying pan Gene?"

"Dangerous thin' in the wrong woman's hands."

"Oh and you would know?!

"Ex-missus Bolly; she was a feisty woman when she wanted to be. Now a brew will go down with this nicely." Reaching round Alex, Gene picked up the plate and headed back into the lounge to settle himself back on the sofa.

Alex filled the kettle back up and muttered under her breath about the 'bloody audacity' of that man.

* * *

The office was buzzing with voices and phones ringing, Gene and Ray had gone to collect Mr Hayler, whilst Alex, with the help of Chris, followed up the lead of Lola Hodges. So far the, phone number Alex had been given, had just rung and rung so they had sent two constables round to drop by her house.

"According to Mike; Lola works every Tuesday, Wednesday and some Saturday nights, she is what we would call a 'fetish performer.' Her clients usually have some specific need or want that they can't get anywhere else."

"You mean like bondage and what not?"

"Exactly Chris… and Miss Constance Cummings speciality is being a dominatrix. This would lead us into thinking that Mr Hayler enjoys being the submissive one in the bedroom."

"'n he wouldn't want that leakin' to the world especially when he is tryin' to run for Prime Minister."

"So say if someone were to find out about his fetish," Alex scribbled down the key words onto the whiteboard. "And take some pictures; they would be able to blackmail Mr Hayler, but if he didn't respond to that they could then always kidnap his daughter to emphasise how serious they really were!"

"So basically Mr Hayler likes it a little kinkier than the rest of us?" Chris grinned and winked at Shaz who giggled.

"Yes! And we need to find out who blackmailed him, what they want and catch him; all in the next," Alex looked at her watch, "Well actually less than four and a half hours." Chris barely managed to hide his skepticism from Alex who knew just as well that they were really pushing it for time. "We will do it... I'm not going to let them win...not this time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Under Pressure**

_Sorry about the rather long wait but things were just a little hectic for me! Just a word of warning that with my finals coming up there maybe a delay in chapters coming out so please hang in there and don't bail on me!_

_Huge thanks to my lovely reviewers and to my wonderful beta reader Kimmi-Cakes_

* * *

Gene slammed his hands, palms down, onto the desk making it shudder, Alex jumped at the action. Her mind had been elsewhere trying to make connections, she glanced at Gene who was now leaning across the desk and was right in Mr Haylers' face.

"If you really want you're daughter dead, you're goin' the right bloody way about it!"

My Hayler cowered under Gene's scrutiny. "Of course I don't! I love my daughter! I want her back!"

"You've got a funny way of showin' it Hayler. Now… why leave out the _not_ so bloody minor detail that _you_," Gene pointed his right in Mr Hayler's face, forcing him to go cross-eyed, "went to Dreams Bar the night your daughter went missin' 'n met two men there?"

"We will be able to find your daughter and return her to you safely; if you just tell us who you met that evening and why! It's a hard, screwed-up world Mr Hayler; which we want to protect our children from… now did anyone that you met that night blackmail you, or say anything suspicious?"

Gene was pacing back and forth now, like a lion in a cage, his anger barely contained.

"The men I met there were old associates from school, they're helping me with my campaign; they certainly wouldn't have anything to do with it."

"What about Constance?"

Mr Hayler visibly paled and looked at Gene, horror etched on his face.

"How do you know about her?"

Alex pushed a photo across the table to Mr Hayler; it was one of the crime scene photos from the murdered unidentified female.

"We found this body with a note left advising us where to meet the attacker."

"She looks like my little girl…" Mr Hayler pulled the photo closer and gazed at the image of the young woman.

"Do you recognise her at all Mr Hayler?"

"She looks… no… I've never seen her before."

Gene was clearly restraining himself from pouncing upon Mr Hayler and kicking several shades of blue out of him.

"Is that a definite no… or another one of your lies Mr Hayler."

Sliding the picture back to Alex, Mr Hayler shook his head. "I don't know that woman in the photo."

At that point Chris opened the door to the interview room.

"Sorry Guv… but you might want to come 'n hear this."

Gene shoved the chair back making it scrape noisily on the floor and left the room.

"DC Skelton… can you please tell DCI Hunt that I will continue conducting the interview." Alex turned to look at Chris and smiled, nodding as he left.

"Is he always that rude?"

"That… is him _restrained_ Mr Hayler," Alex waggled her fingers at the word 'restrained' and smiled softly to herself at the inward joke before remembering where she was; Alex studied My Haylers face for a moment before tapping on the photo of the dead unknown woman.

"That could be your daughter in less than two hours unless you help us; help _me_ to help _you_ Mr Hayler."

Rubbing his face with his hands Mr Hayler let out a deep sigh and looked once more at the photo.

"I was hoping you'd get to Isabelle before they killed her… I'm being blackmailed. My wife already knows about my sordid little affair and as far as she is concerned she doesn't care as long as she gets what she wants money wise," picking up the photo Mr Hayler studied it more intently. "With the campaign up and coming, I wanted my antics kept private but someone…somehow…has gotten hold of photos depicting me in rather compromising positions with Miss Constance Cummings, the dominatrix."

Alex nodded and kept silent hoping that he would continue.

"I received a parcel a little over a week ago demanding twenty thousand pounds and an agreement to help Dreams bar expand in size without opposition… or else the photos would be leaked publicly; I was given two days to leave my response at some pub down near the docks, of course I ignored it thinking it was some journalist out to cause trouble and ruin my campaign. Next thing I know a get another parcel… photos of Isabelle; how was I meant to know that they would take my baby girl!" Mr Hayler by this point was sobbing, his every word laboured as he continued to gaze at the photo.

"So it is likely it is someone at Dreams who has blackmailed you?"

"Probably... I don't know for definite... I don't believe Rex could do that to me but… look please don't let my baby girl die… please DI Drake… she is everything to me."

* * *

Lola Hodges had, at the time the constables came round for her, been entertaining a client. Understanding the situation she had left immediately and not bothered changing out of her black leather mini skirt and black blouse that was exceedingly low at the front; revealing a hint of red lacy bra, her appearance was that of a rather sexy secretary crossed with a formidable boss.

Her porcelain skin was in contrast to the rich red lipstick that she wore, her lips pouted giving her a sultry yet sulky look that had most of the officers drooling as she sashayed past.

Her calm and composed appearance had soon been broken when the photo of the dead woman was shown to her; it was only then that they learned their murdered girls name… Anna Newman.

Apparently she was a bank clerk who helped out by doing Rex Tizer's accounting books every week at Dreams. She was a quiet and mousey little thing who tended to keep to herself but had become good friends with Lola over the three years she had been working there. She was currently meant to be on holiday in Bognor Regis with a friend, so that was the reason why no one had reported her missing. Especially seeing as she had no family other than a great Aunt and a brother she hardly ever spoke to.

"All I ever did was my job with Tony Hayler… nothing more… just fulfilled his fantasies and that was it; apparently his wife knew but she never seemed that bothered. Tony never told me anything else about his life; he just showed up… I did my thing… we had sex sometimes and then he would leave." Lola wiped at her tears with her handkerchief and let out a shuddering sob.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon Miss 'odges?" Gene handed the photos to Chris who tucked them back into the folder.

"I was with a client from ten in the morning until about one. I can give you a copy of my diary and signed contracts; I get my clients to agree that what happens to them is at their own blessing and we have an agreed 'no' word that they will use when it becomes all too much... and please call me Lola."

"Thanks… now Lola; can you tell us Miss Newman's address."

* * *

Alex gently gripped the edge of the car seat as Gene threw it around yet another corner, wedged in the back between Ray and Chris was Mr Tony Hayler; who was clutching a large holdall bag filled with the money. Glancing at her watch Alex bit at her lip, she was worried that their plan wouldn't work out and that instead they were endangering Isabelle's life further; but currently they had no other options.

Everyone was in position by one thirty; Tony was hidden away outback in a local café and the rest of the team were undercover pretending to be regular people going about their daily routine. Alex meanwhile had been banished to the Quattro with a gun and told to stay put or suffer the bloody consequences, she could see Shaz and Chris sat on the bench on the opposite side of the road pretending to be a young couple having lunch together. It wasn't exactly the hardest role they had ever had to play but their main task was to ensure that Alex wasn't attacked by anyone.

Gene was currently wandering around the park area with a Springer Spaniel, called Rupert, in tow. He hadn't been too impressed with the breed of dog he'd been given; personally he saw himself more as a Rottweiler or an Alsatian owner

At ten to two Gene gave the signal that Tony Hayler should come into the park and get into position, the park become a hive of people as well as most people started to head off of their lunch breaks and back to work.

Alex drummed her fingers on the dashboard as she watched the many faces walking by, wondering if one of them was their killer and her attacker. She had the window of the Quattro open slightly to let in cool air, she could hear the everyday hustle and bustle of London but it was the distinct ringing of the red public telephone box that kept getting her attention. It had been ringing solidly now for the last ten minutes and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

She waved at Shaz and Chris to get their attention but they were too busy watching the park and playing at being a couple. Alex sighed loudly and got out of the car, waiting till the traffic passed before crossing the road.

"Ma'am what are you doing? You're meant to be staying in the car for safety." Shaz noticed Alex at that moment as she strode over to the public call box.

"I doubt answering a public phone will get me into that much trouble." Alex smiled at Shaz and pulled open the phone box door; she was joined a moment later by both Chris and Shaz who waited whilst she picked up the handset.

"Hello?"

"Well, well it's my little Dolly bird," Alex paled as she recognised the voice.

"Ma'am what's wrong?" Alex felt Shaz's hand on her arm gently squeezing in reassurance.

"Now then Dolly I knew you wouldn't listen but that's alright as I'm going to cut you a deal," Alex mouthed at Chris to 'get Gene now.' "I'm not coming for the money; so you can tell Mr Hayler he can stop wandering around the park like a lost child."

"What about Isabelle?" Alex suddenly found her voice.

"She'll live… but the stakes change now. I'll contact you when I'm good and ready with new conditions… oh and tell your Guv… nice pooch."

The line disconnected and Alex carefully replaced the handset; she stepped out of the phone booth and waited as Gene jogged over, the dog dragged along behind him.

"I thought I told you to STAY IN THE CAR!" Gene was fuming.

"Yes! I know! But now is not the time for who said what and when… the caller was our killer and he knows that we are here! I reckon he has and still is watching us so we need to be careful in what actions we take. He also said that the deal is off and he will contact us soon but Isabelle won't be killed… yet."

Gene didn't respond at first, he only stared intensely at Alex before thrusting the dogs lead into Chris's hand.

"Chris and WPC Granger go 'n inform the rest of the team on the update…" Gene pointed at Alex, "my car _now_ Bolly." He didn't wait for her, instead he crossed the road heading for the Quattro; Alex sighed and rolled her eyes knowing exactly what was going to happen.

As she slid into the passenger seat she could feel his gaze already upon her, she slammed the door shut getting a small thrill out of her small act of defiance.

"Can you not understand a word I say Bols?!"

"No I can understand you perfectly well DCI Hunt."

"Well why the bloody hell can you NOT follow simple BLOODY instructions!"

"Because Gene," She placed emphasis on his name, "the phone was ringing and had been for the last ten minutes, I didn't think…" She was cut short by Gene butting in.

"Exactly you never bloody think!"

"What I _was _trying to say was that I didn't _think_ that by answering a public call box with both DC Skelton and WPC Granger there was going to make the slightest difference to you or me, let alone the case! But thank god I _did_ answer it because it saved us a lot of stress when the pick up never came and we had to identify _another_ body of _another_ innocent woman that he deemed worthy to be his dead messenger!" She was shouting now, her body twisted in the seat to face him fully.

Picking up his radio Gene spoke into it. "Ray…take Mr 'ayler to the station pronto then come meet us at Dreams… I'm on my way to pay Rex Tizer another visit."

The engine of the Quattro revved loudly as Gene started it and screeched away from the pavement.

* * *

"You're barking up the wrong tree mate! Yeah I know about Tony's fetish but he pays me a tidy sum to keep my mouth shut; anyway I'm retiring this year to the Costa Del Sol so I don't need any planning permission granting. Hell I don't even own half of this club anymore; I just run this place until I retire in three months!"

Gene released his grip on Rex and shoved him back into his seat. "So _who _bloody does?"

"Well my staff bought it up; Lola, Alfie, Mike and a couple of the others. Said that they planned on making this place go far; to be honest with you I wished them the best of luck! I've had forty years in this business and I'll be glad to see the back of it!" Lighting a cigar Rex then held the box out to Alex who shook her head, and then to Gene who took one and lit it.

"So Mr Tizer you can account for your whereabouts this afternoon?" Alex glanced at Gene who was stood looking through the side windows into the club.

"Course I can sweetie! I was at the bank sorting out my funds for my villa. Lovely little place it is on the coast, swimming pool and terrace... if you ever get the time you should come over and visit me." Rex winked at Alex and she laughed well naturedly.

"Thank you for the offer but no."

"Pity… gorgeous girl like you is wasted in the dog eat dog world of Policing; you should be wined, dined and treated like a real lady… you know what I mean Hunt."

There was no response from her DCI so Alex took this as an opportunity to ask more about Anna.

"According to Lola Hodges you apparently had a young woman by the name of Anna Newman working for you?"

"Ah yes you mean my little Anna-Mouse, quiet little thing she is but hard working and reliable; always did my books perfect and on time. Why do you ask?"

"We found Anna's body; she'd been murdered." Gene suddenly spoke, his voice low and gruff; it made Alex jump as she hadn't honestly expected him to say much more. This case was getting to all of them but Gene the most; it was his job on the line as well as the life of a young woman.

"Oh god…who did it?" Rex put down his glass of cognac and looked at Hunt, "You'll catch the bastard who did this to her? Anna wouldn't hurt anyone or anything, too nice for her own good that girl; and I knew that he was no good for her."

"Who was no good?" Alex asked intrigued by his comment.

"Anna was seeing Alfie Ripley the bouncer, and I always thought he wasn't good enough for her… too much of a bully he is just like his brother."

Alex turned to look at Gene; they shared a moment of silent understanding.

"Where is Alfie today Rex?"

"It's his day off, that's why only Mike is here."

"Right! Where's he live Rex?"

* * *

Gene pounded his fist heavily on the front door of the flat, it shook under the force but still no answer came; some woman from the next floor up peered over the railings and called down to them.

"What the bleedin' hell is goin' on down there!"

"Go back in doors Madam there is nothing here to concern you." Alex yelled back up to the woman, her voice just about audible as Gene again attacked the door.

"Stop bloody poundin' on the door! He aint obviously answerin'"

"Listen you nosey old cow! I am the law 'n I'm after Alfie Ripley; so unless you know where he is you can _shut up_!" Gene joined Alex at this point; they both peered up at the woman who looked to be in her late fifties.

"Fine! Well you won't want to know that 'e left early this mornin' then you bleedin' 'alf wit."

Alex could sense that Gene was about to say something that she would regret, so she quickly intervened.

"Do you know by any chance whether he had a spare key left with anyone?"

"Try unda the plant pot in the window sill 'n if tha' don't bloody work just kick the soddin' door in 'n get on with it!" And with that the woman disappeared out of sight.

"Nosey old tart." Gene muttered rather loudly earning a disapproving look from Alex; as she reached for the plant pot Alex watched Gene kick the front door in. It banged heavily against the wall before swinging in the doorway looking a lot worse for wear; Alex at that point found the key.


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

******

Chapter Seven

**Under Pressure**

**(tweaked due to a continuity error: 00:07 23/04/08)**

Thanks for your patience! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The flat was barely furnished, with piles of rubbish in every room and Alfie certainly had an acquired taste in decorating, as they had all discovered when they entered the living room to be greeted by the luminous yellow swirling wallpaper and the lime coloured puke green carpet. It was only a two bed flat with a lounge, a small kitchen diner and an even smaller bathroom; so it could barely fit in the three constables, Gene and Alex.

Gene was currently in the kitchen on his police radio; debriefing Ray and Chris on their next move, Alex who could go over their plans later decided to have a proper look around the flat. She pushed open the door to the 'master' bedroom and peered in; in the centre of the room was a king size double bed, made up with red silk covers and above it on the ceiling was a mirror; she was now definitely not going to touch the bed covers despite how luxurious they looked.

Alex entered the bedroom fully, stepping over piles of clothing and discarded wrappers from takeaways; she walked over to the wardrobe with its peeling white paint and opened its doors cautiously just in case it hid further treasures of the bedroom kind.

"Hopin' for some bondage equipment were you, Bolly?" Gene's gruff voice made Alex leap back as if the door hand had burnt her hand.

"Bloody hell Gene! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She glared at him before wiping her hands together, trying to get off the imaginary dirt that she could feel from just being in that room.

"Didn't want to interrupt you in case you were havin' fun" He winked at Alex who rolled her eyes before turning to look out of the window.

"Looks like he left in a hurry, do you think he knew we'd come after him eventually?" Alex tugged back the netting curtains and gazed out the window; it was a typically overcast British day and there had been a chill in the air all afternoon.

"I don't know Bols you're the one with the psycho-analystical-thingy degree." Gene's tone was sarcastic and Alex felt that it certainly didn't warrant a reply; instead she turned to face him, waiting for Gene to make his next remark.

The silence was palpable and Alex knew that there was something that Gene really wanted to say but seemed unable to; she knew better than to goad him now because this case was clearly getting to him very slowly and his temper was beginning to wear thin.

Stepping around a rather suspicious looking pile of rubbish Alex approached Gene, "What's the next move then Gene?" His gaze was assessing and Alex couldn't quite read his emotions before his usual neutral mask is put back up. "Back to Dreams?"

"Nope; Ray 'n Chris are going after Mike whilst you 'n I go to Anna's place."

* * *

Anna had a lovely ground floor apartment that over looked a park nearby; every room was clean and tidy and a bunch of fresh flowers, which had begun to wilt, were placed in the centre of the coffee table. Alex stood by the shelving unit in the lounge studying all the photos that were on display; picking one up she smiled as a pretty young faced beamed back at her. The girl, who she assumed was Anna, was barely six in the photo and had her hair tied into bunches and a lovely little frilly dress on. Setting the photo back down Alex picked up another one; this time it showed Anna more recently with her arms looped around Alfie's waist, they were both smiling at the camera. There were many more of the young couple having fun and being a typical couple in love; as Alex went to set it back down something slipped out from under the photo frame; picking it up Alex realised it was a row of passport photos of Anna and Alfie who were messing around for the camera and pulling silly faces.

"Quite done goin' through her pictures or are we goin' to do some _actual_ police work?" Alex looked at Gene over her shoulder; he had been rummaging through the piles of paper work he had found in the bureau; Alex carried on moving the rest of the photos around.

"By the looks of things Alfie and Anna were in love; so I am beginning to wonder whether he did actually kill her or not?"

"Bols, you aren't that bloody easily fooled by his charade?" Gene carried on rummaging not bothering to look at her, "At least say you have a little common sense in that over romantic, Mills and Boon filled brain of yours."

"All I am suggesting is that Alfie may not be our killer; I am not absolving him of his potential involvement in this, however I am questioning whether a man that looks this much in love could actually kill her without a reason." Tucking her hands into the back pockets of her jeans Alex walked over to the bureau and peered over Gene's shoulder.

"Blimey you have been readin' far too many of those womens' gossip columns," Gene smiled cheekily at Alex before lifting up a bank statement, "Well, well what have we got here... seems like our victim was involved in somethin' far bigger."

"What?"

"How much are you willin' to wager, that I am right at the end of all this?" His superior tone wound Alex up; she hated it when he thought he had the upper hand, which was a regular occurrence.

"Nothing." She wasn't willing to join in with his little game. He raised an eyebrow at her response but still handed the bank statement to her; Gene then stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest; he still held another large brown envelope in one hand.

"There is a rather large sum of money here that was transferred into her account over three months ago... so what's the connection?"

"Considerin' that about three months ago Mr Hayler reported a total of over five thousand pounds missing from two of his personal 'n one of his business accounts... it is all startin' to look a little bit like he has had his hand in the honey jar for far too long."

"You don't honestly think that Anna blackmailed him do you?"

"No... I think that Alfie was paid off for some reason 'n he put it in Anna's account for safe keepin'," Gene held out the large brown envelope for Alex, "in here are two tickets; one for Anna 'n one for Alfie 'n both heading for a one way trip to Mexico; all along with Anna's passport. So our little couple were intendin' on runnin' away together to escape before they got caught blackmailin' Tony... things got out of hand 'n Alfie kidnapped Isabelle when his plan backfired; he killed Anna when she threatened to go the police 'n reveal everything 'n he then left the body as a decoy for us to find 'n get us lot of his scent. See it ain't just you with the brains Bolly, despite what you may think." Rummaging in his pockets Gene pulled out a packet of cigarettes and extracted one.

"So what you are suggesting is that; Alfie threatened Tony Hayler with releasing his sordid little affair over three months ago, he was paid off to keep quiet but decided that he needed more money so again threatened Tony; this time anonymously but it went wrong so he took Isabelle hostage and then killed Anna?" Gene raised an eyebrow at Alex's question.

"Isn't that what I just bloody said?" The cigarette dangled between his lips.

"Yes... except that Alfie was the one who told me about Lola Hodges and Tony; also why would he leave a clue that would lead us eventually to Dreams anyway?"

"Coz' he's a bloody idiot that's why!" Sitting on the settee, Gene pulled out his hip flask and took a long swig before lighting the cigarette.

"As much as you think that Alfie is the mastermind behind all this, a simple psychological profile would reinforce my first impression that Alfie is predominately a 'brawn' type of character," she waggled her fingers at this point and earned a disapproving look from Gene, "and is therefore unlikely to be able to 'mastermind' a scheme like this; however he might actually be involved though, more perhaps than we realised."

"So I was right Bolly?"

"Yes Gene but you are missing the bigger picture." There was no point in trying to reason with Gene at that point as he had already begun to head out the door. Alex quickly followed him; she stood in the doorway as Gene headed down the hallway. "What exactly do you intend to do now Gene?"

"Find that murderin' bastard Alfie; if we find him we get Isabelle." He turned to look at her, "Get your pert arse into gear Bolly we have got a murderer to find."

Alex felt that there was something more to this whole investigation that they were missing; it was like a giant puzzle and she was determined to work it out. Only problem was this jigsaw wasn't as simple as it first appeared or Gene seemed to believe; in her mind Alfie wasn't a viable leader, yes he certainly was tough but as she had pointed out to Gene he simply didn't have the capabilities to develop such a scheme. Shutting the door to Anna's flat, Alex pocketed the spare key she had found tucked amongst the photos; she intended on coming back later without Gene and conducting a proper search.

"BOLLY!" Gene's loud but gruff voice yelled at her from outside; Alex headed along the hall and out the front door. For now she would have to put aside her own theories until she could really think them over carefully.

* * *

Back at the Metropolitan Police Station the team had regrouped for a debriefing; Gene paced back and forth before them as he updated the whole team on their discoveries. The plan of action for tomorrow was a full scale man hunt; however it wasn't going to go public just yet especially as Tony had made it perfectly clear that he wanted it all kept under wraps despite Alex's protests that a public appeal could help find Isabelle.

Tony had been adamant that if it went public there was also a greater chance his daughter would be killed; there had been a heated debate as Alex tried to explain that a public appeal also could put pressure on her kidnapper to come forward. Gene hadn't sided with her, he instead wanted to catch Alfie himself and didn't want the 'bloody publics' intervention.

The team was divided into groups covering different parts of the city with their own constables to over look; once the plans had been explained by Alex in full detail with map positioning, it was then re-explained by Gene in layman's terms.

The team dispersed, chatting amongst themselves about their plans for the evening and the man hunt tomorrow; most of the team would end up Luigi's however Chris and Shaz were going out tonight to the cinema and Ray had muttered something about maybe going to Luigi's after seeing some bird. Alex had settled herself at her desk and started the laborious process of writing up her notes; Gene had retreated to his office and she could see him out of the corner of her eye reading something on his desk. Finishing her paper work Alex wandered over to his office and leant against the doorframe.

"I've finished my paper work for the night Gene." She didn't know why she was telling him this, but from the way he had been intensely studying some letter she felt compelled to check on him.

Folding the piece of paper in half Gene glanced at his watch and then looked up at Alex, "I'll be at Luigi's later... I've got somethin' to attend to," he smiled at her briefly, but Alex could tell it was forced. "I'll let you buy me a pint when I get there."

Alex took that as her cue to leave; clearly he wasn't going to tell her what was on his mind. As she stepped out of his office she thought for a brief moment that he was going to say something, he didn't speak so Alex smiled softly, nodded and left her DCI to his own devices.

* * *

Chris stared at the note pinned to his front door; Shaz was making her way along the garden path, her high heels slowing her down.

"What you got there Chris?"

"A note or somethin' probably from next door askin' me to feed their cats again," Chris answered as he opened the note to reveal a photo.

"That's me isn't it?" Shaz peeked over Chris's shoulder, "I don't remember you taking it?"

Chris shook his head and turned to look at Shaz as he held the photo up for her to see properly. Scrawled across the bottom of the picture was a message;

WATCH YOUR NEXT STEP

* * *

Ray was having the time of his life; two gorgeous girls were draped across him, tugging at his shirt and whispering their every wicked intention into his ear. The only reason he'd come back to Dreams in the same day was because, when he had gone home he had found an envelope containing a VIP pass. Not being one to miss out on a free night out with some very attractive women Ray had immediately headed over to the club where he had been shown to a private room; there had been a moment of doubt in the back of his mind but Ray had quickly brushed it aside.

Free alcohol had also been provided and although Ray preferred a good pint, he would never turn down free champagne. The girls were helping him get through his second bottle with ease; Ray felt his mind begin to wander, normally he could manage a healthy ten pints before he started to feel the effects of alcohol but he assumed it was the fact he wasn't accustom to drinking champagne that made him feel the effects quicker.

One of the girls excused herself and disappeared through a door in the far corner of the room; Ray wasn't really paying attention when the door opened again but he became aware that the mood in the room had changed. Stood in the doorway now was a rather large burly looking bloke, who cracked his knuckles loudly before striding across the room and hoisting Ray from his seat.

"You best let go of me mate... you don't know who you're dealin' with," Ray reached for his pocket as the bloke pulled back his fist ready to whack Ray; at that moment the young woman still remaining let out a squeak of fear. The big bloke dropped Ray back into his seat and pinned him still with one rather large hand.

"Don't mess with things you don't understand or you'll regret it... have I made myself clear?" The burly bloke shook Ray slightly who was currently sizing him up whilst also considering his escape options; he wasn't a coward but he knew when to fight and when to run.

"Yeah...course mate; Loud and clear." Ray shoved the blokes arm away and stood straightening his shirt out. "I'll see myself out."

* * *

Alex couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her tonight; it was that horrible feeling that no matter where she went she was going to be watched tonight that kept Alex sat at the bar in Luigi's, nursing a glass of red wine and waiting for... well she didn't know quite what but it seemed the safest place to be as there were lots of people and off duty police officers here. The group were in the corner making a raucous though they were minus the key trouble makers tonight; Ray hadn't bothered showing up as Chris and Shaz were going out to the movies tonight. Gene on the other hand had told her back at the office that he was going to be late because of some business; she hadn't bothered to question despite the burning desire to know what Gene was hiding.

All day something had been playing on Genes' mind and it was beginning to drive Alex to distraction as she wanted to analyse his reactions and emotions but she couldn't read him at all; he seemed to have put up a barrier that even she couldn't create small chinks in.

Luigi stood opposite Alex on the other side of the bar, polishing a beer glass as he watched the crowd of off duty police employees get up to their usual antics. In all the time that they had been coming to his restaurant Luigi had never thrown them out or barred any of them despite their lewd and school boy behaviour; of course occasionally he had relied on Gene to put his team back into place.

Alex had to admit though that Luigi either had the patience of a saint or slipped a 'surprise' into their food on the odd occasion.

"No Mr Hunt this evening Miss Drake?" Luigi asked as he picked up another beer glass and continued with his polishing.

Resting her chin in her right hand Alex shook her head and took a sip from her glass.

"Not till later apparently Luigi; if not I'll get this rabble to move on for you." A gentle smile graced her face as Luigi lifted the glass up to check for smears in the light.

"Please... do not go out of your trouble for me," placing the glass down, he lifted the empty plate from in front of Alex, "how was your linguini?"

"Delicious Luigi, as always."

He nodded, giving her his trademark Italian grin which made his eyes tinkle in mirth; he knew he could always rely on Alex for an honest answer and not some sarcastic remark like Hunt always made. When he returned from the kitchen, Luigi topped up Alex's half full glass before heading over to the crowd of off duty police officers and rescuing some of the empty glasses before they were smashed.

Glancing at her watch Alex was surprised that Gene wasn't here already, it was already past nine thirty and they had all left the office around the same time just after six; She had wanted to get some more work done on the case, but the reality was there was nothing more any of them could do until they had a decent lead to go on. She knew that Gene had said he would be late but this was unusual.

Gene had on other cases before ignored Alex's comments and protests of needing to stay and work on the case all night; he had dragged her once to the office doors, pushed her out into the corridor and firmly informed her that she needed to 'relax and untwist those fancy frilly knickers of hers.' But tonight there had been no protest from him, no inclination that she was over analysing the situation. Only that cool and calm exterior that left Alex puzzling.

"Do you know that a man over there?" Luigi's voice broke her train of thought and Alex glanced up at him puzzled; he leant forward at that point and nodded in the direction behind her.

Alex was about to turn to have a look at the random stranger, but at that moment Chris came bursting through the restaurant doorway with Shaz in tow; the room fell silent for a moment before someone made a joke and the conversation resumed. Clearly something was up with Chris and Shaz as they hastily made their way over to Alex who had turned on her barstool to greet them.

"Is the guv here ma'am?" Chris was out of breath and there was a sheen of perspiration across his forehead.

"No not yet Chris... what on earth is the matter with you two?" Alex's question was answered by Chris thrusting a partially screwed piece of paper in her direction; opening it up she took in the photo of Shaz and the writing. "Where did you get this Chris?"

"It was pinned on his front door ma'am." Shaz spoke, her usual tone of confidence was laced with a hint of fear and Alex could see that they were both shaken up by this. Glancing round Alex finally looked in the direction of her 'admirer' but found no-one sitting there; either they had just been an innocent member of the public or Chris and Shaz's arrival had sent them running.

"How did you two get here?" Alex asked picking her coat up off of the stool next to her and slipping it on.

"We walked ma'am." Chris had his breath back by now and was looking around the room his gaze always coming back to Shaz.

"We need to find Gene now, but I don't have a clue where he would be," turning to the bar Alex picked up a napkin, "Luigi may I borrow a pen?"

"Of course!" Luigi handed a pen to her and she quickly wrote a note, handing the pen back to Luigi she also held out the napkin.

"If Gene comes in please can you give this to him immediately, don't even serve him just tell him to read it please Luigi."

"Not a problem? Is everything alright Signora Drake?"

"Yes, everything is fine thank you Luigi but we have to go. Just give that to Gene as soon as he gets here." With that the three of them headed out of the restaurant and into the cold night air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Under Pressure  
**

**Chapter Eight**

**(minor edits 27/04/2008 00:33am)**

* * *

The three of them had managed to finally hail down a taxi after being passed by several others clearly on their way home; they were now on their way to the London Metropolitan Police Headquarters. Alex hated not having a plan of action so she felt that the easiest way to find Gene was to start where they had last seen him… and maybe she would be able to find out what had been in the note he was reading earlier.

Heading up the steps into the main building Alex glanced around watching the cars drive past, Chris paused just inside the entrance.

"You don't think we were followed do you ma'am?" Alex looked at him and sighed.

"I don't think so but apparently I had an 'admirer' earlier but I'm guessing now that they were probably following me." Alex was tempted to tell Chris to stop calling her ma'am but she knew that it was his way of showing his respect; it was an endearing quality that she had learned to like about Chris.

Once in the CID office Alex bee lined for Genes' office; thankfully the door hadn't been locked so she was able to go straight in and start to search his desk. Chris stood with Shaz waiting in the doorway.

"Chris I need you to sort through those papers there to see if we can find out where the hell Gene is; Shaz can you please go through this diary, as much as I know he never fills the thing in it might provide us with some hint as to where we can find him." The papers on the desk turned up nothing so Alex turned her attention to the desk drawers; the top one was unlocked.

"Did you want me to get his home address as well ma'am?"

"Yes please Shaz… Chris have you ever been to his place before?" The drawer had nothing much in it other than a packet of cigarettes, a newspaper and a few other bits of paper.

"Once when he first moved in ma'am," Chris replied as he leafed through the paper work. Shaz at that point came back in with a note pad and a pen.

"I managed to get his address from the night shift Desk Sergeant. Apparently DCI Hunt didn't leave here until nearly eight tonight and when he was leaving the Desk Sergeant asked whether he was heading down off to the pub tonight; but DCI Hunt replied that he had more interesting places to be before hand." Shaz sat on the edge of the desk and placed the notepad in front of Alex.

"Where have you gone Gene?" Alex muttered to herself more than anyone else. The doors to the office opened with a loud bang, the three of them looked up and were greeted by the sight of Ray, who was slightly out of breath at that point.

"Ray?" Alex shut the second drawer and raised an eyebrow.

"Got your note for the guv off of Luigi." Ray explained as Alex nodded slowly, still puzzled as to why he was here, "Apparently I'm not the only one to 'av 'ad a warnin' then."

"Oh." Alex wasn't really that surprised that Ray had been targeted; what really had her puzzling was why had their 'attacker' decided to send them all messages on the same night? Did that mean that there was more than their original one person? As much as Alex hated having more questions and no more answer, it at least gave her new ideas and routes to take her theories down.

"'Ere what happened to you Ray?" Chris dumped the last of the files he was leafing through on the desk and stood up; he placed his hand beside Shaz's hip and stood by her legs; Alex noted to herself the way Chris had become even more protective of Shaz now.

"I got a friendly 'message." Ray continued to smoke his cigarette and glanced at Shaz before looking back at Chris, "What about you two?"

"We were left a note; show him Chris." Shaz nudged Chris gently with her knee and waited whilst he unfolded the photo and held it out for Ray to see. No one spoke as no one quite knew what to do next without Gene around; Alex slumped back into his chair and massaged her temples with her finger tips. Reaching forward Alex tried the third drawer of the desk and found it locked; she didn't bother to look for a key but instead kept that piece of knowledge to herself.

"Where is the guv then?" Ray was the first to speak.

"I don't honestly know; I was hoping that you might have been able to tell us." Alex sighed deeply and stood up; shoving her hands into the back pockets of her jeans she began to pace back and forth. Shaz closed the diary she had been looking through and shook her head at Alex.

"Nothing in there either ma'am… so what do we do now? Should we go to his house?"

"To the guv's house?!" Ray quipped as he stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray.

"Yes… why is that going to be a problem?" Alex stopped pacing and studied Ray.

"Well he ain't likely to be there is he… 'n if we go chasin' round half of London lookin' for him we aren't likely to catch up with him."

"Ray's got a point ma'am… he could be anywhere." Chris added in at this point.

"Right well obviously going home our own separate ways isn't an option at the moment; so we can either stay here for the night and wait till Gene shows up in the morning…" Alex paused and looked around the office.

"Or ma'am?" Shaz could tell that there was something more to what Alex was going to say.

"Or we could stay at my place until we come back into work; that way we will at least be altogether." Ray grinned at Chris who smiled knowingly back at him, "And if either of you so much as make a slight comment or joke about it being a 'slumber party' or anything like that… I will make you sleep in the hallway."

Alex smiled at both the boys and headed out of Gene's office and towards the main doors.

"Come along children… you too Shaz."

Shaz laughed and slipped off of the desk, tugging at Chris's arm she lead him out after Alex; Ray on the other hand muttered something inaudible under his breath before following them out.

* * *

It was times like this Alex wished she had her old home back in 2008; at least there she would have had a spare bed, extra bedding and some more pillows. It had been decided pretty much by the girls that they would share Alex's bed and the boys could argue over who got the sofa and who got the chair. She had cleared away all the things she had stuck to her wall; her makeshift calendar, news paper clippings and photos. Feeling that perhaps it was for the best if the rest of the team didn't see her private work and conclude that she really was as insane as the way they sometimes looked at her.

It was hard to keep on going with life without Molly, some days she could function without a thought for her life back in 2008 yet the moment she stepped through that front door she would be overwhelmed, as she remembered how this would never be her home without her little girl.

It was little over five months since her parents had died and at first Alex had taken it badly; she had spent a week solidly sat at home curled up beneath a blanket and crying. Shaz had come over a couple of evenings to make sure she was eating and comforted her as Alex sobbed uncontrollably, unable to explain why the death of Caroline and Tim Price had devastated her so much.

Gene had at first allowed her some breathing space; especially as she was the one who had 'predicted' that a bomb would go off. However her timing for trying to solve the matter hadn't been exactly brilliant; with Lord Scarman turning up to shit-stir and threaten his position and team; but once a few days had passed it had been Gene who had turned up on her doorstep and forced her to 'join the land of the living.' It had been an interesting conversation... and was closer to a heated debate at one point, but Gene had forced Alex to accept that she was still here, in 1981, and probably in it for the long haul... if that was what the 'fates' wanted. At one point he had almost, she felt, offered her a get a clause, the chance to transfer; yet the words had been lost on his lips and replaced with the barked demands of her DCI informing her that she was required back at work pronto.

So Alex had started to learn how to live with the fact that she didn't know how she was meant to get home…yet. The only way, she logically concluded, was to throw herself into her work and hope that everything would reveal itself… given time.

Molly still lurked in the corner of the room occasionally; her sweet smile warming Alex's heart when she felt like she couldn't go on. She still didn't speak however.

Leaving the three of them in her flat, the boys chatting about football and Shaz reading one of the many magazines Alex had accumulated over the last few months, Alex headed down to Luigi's restaurant; it was pretty much empty now apart from the last of the stragglers. Luigi was cleaning the tables when she walked in; he glanced up and smiled at her.

"You alright Signora Drake?" Putting down his cloth, Luigi stood up and appraoched her Alex.

"Fine thank you… has Gene been in by any chance?"

"No sorry; but I did give your note to Mr Carling as he said it was important he found you… I hope that was alright?" Alex nodded at Luigi who guided her with one hand on her back over to the bar, "You look stressed; are you sure you are alright?"

His lilting Italian tones helped to calm Alex who inside felt like she was about ready to scream; a glass materialised in front of her filled with white wine which she took a large mouthful of. Realising that Luigi was waiting for a reply Alex ran her finger around the rim of the glass listening to it hum its solid note.

"Just things have gotten a little difficult with a case and we need Gene… who is nowhere to be found."

"When you need him most…he will come." Luigi placed his hand over hers which now rested beside the glass stem; his intentions were good but Alex felt that nothing he could say could help her.

"I best get back upstairs, thanks Luigi." Sliding off of her stool, Alex turned to leave.

"Oh I meant to say; your admirer, he came back in after you left; enquired about you but I told him that I knew nothing. I don't know if he believed me but he left after that."

Alex stopped and turned on her heel to look at Luigi.

"Could you describe him to me?"

"I'd say he was about six foot, he was balding but had a sort of beard growing and he wore glasses; I think he was wearing a suit but had a long grey coat over the top of it. That is all I can remember… was it someone you know?"

"No, but if he comes back in can you let me know thanks. Night Luigi." Alex nodded at the young waitress who was turning the last of the chairs over onto the table and herding the stragglers of the evening back out the door.

* * *

The sunlight filtered in between the curtains and highlighted the dust particles as they swirled and danced their intricate patterns in the shafts of light; Alex's eyelids still felt heavy as she opened them slowly and dragged her gaze around the room. Beside her she could hear Shaz still sleeping; laying on her front her breathing deep and steady.

Alex was trying to work out what had woken her up when she heard the heavy thumps against the door followed by a very loud voice bellowing.

"DRAKE! ANSWER THE BLOODY DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT IN!"

Alex turned to look at her alarm clock and was greeted by the red numbers flashing away at her, reading 3:06am… clearly it was wrong.

"Shit…" Alex sat up and flung the duvet off; swinging her legs round she adjusted her black mans top and pjs bottoms before making her way into the living room. She was greeted by the scent of stale sweat and the sight of Ray and Chris staring at her bleary eyed as the door was again assaulted by their DCI.

"DRAKE!!"

"Alright! You don't need to break the door Gene!" Alex pulled back the locks and turned the key; the door was forced open by Gene at that point, who shoved past her and stood in the kitchen arch surveying the sight of Ray and Chris who were now starting to get up.

"Sorry to interrupt your little slumber party," Gene's voice was laced with sarcasm; his steady and irritated gaze was set on Alex, "God did someone die in this place?" Gene pulled a face before striding across the room and opening the window letting in the cool fresh morning air; Alex had to agree with him as her flat was starting to smell rather musty from sleep, men and the stale waft of alcohol and aftershave. Turning back to look at his team he sighed in despair; Ray was sat on the sofa looking a little more awake than when Gene had first entered the room, Chris was still looking bleary eyed and wrapped up in a blue blanket; Alex on the other hand looked… dishevelled but in a 'just rolled out of bed' kind of way that got Gene's blood pressure rising just thinking about it.

"Well in case any of you half arsed bloody lot cared, it's already past eleven in the mornin' 'n you lot should 'ave been at work two hours ago."

"There must have been a power cut as my alarm clock reset itself, so don't blame the others Gene." Alex padded past him and leant against the wall; she was joined by Shaz who was dressed in Alex's spare set of pjs.

"Did I wake you WPC Granger?" Gene decided it was now time to pick on Shaz, who just yawned and muttered an apology from behind the sleeve of her top; apparently she wasn't a morning person.

"Well whilst you lot were slumberin' 'n dreamin' away like bloody sleepin' beauty we got a lead!" Alex by now had decided a cup of tea was in order as clearly they weren't going to get out of there anytime soon without a good bollocking from Gene.

"Really?" Forgetting the mugs for the moment Alex took an interest in the conversation again.

"Yes, really Drake; may I continue?" She simply nodded in answer and resumed making the tea, "Alfie was seen in Dreams last night 'n turned in by Rex. He's currently back at the station awaitin' questionin'"

"Turned in by Rex?!… I get the feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye... what time did this happen?" Alex handed a mug of tea to Shaz and sipped at her own; Ray, Gene and Chris looked at her expectantly, "What?... oh I left the mugs out for you boys."

"Chris." Gene nodded in the direction of the kitchen and waited whilst he got up from his makeshift bed in the chair; he was still wearing his jeans from the night before but had stripped down to a t-shirt; Alex caught Shaz admiring him. "Early hours of this mornin' apparently...so what is so surprisin' about Rex turnin' in Alfie then Bolly?"

"It just seems all a little too convenient for me; especially seeing as it would now seem that we were sent on a wild goose chase to find Alfie, who then 'surprisingly' turns up at Dreams for Rex to hand in… oh come on Gene please tell me that you don't think it is a little odd?"

"Well considerin' what you lot have to go on which is currently _jack shit_ I'd say we are stickin' with my plan Bolly; unless you wish to continue to quibble over the minor details?" Taking the mug from Chris's hands, Gene took a mouthful of the tea; his gaze raked over the sight of Alex, who had straightened herself out a little, but still looked distinctly dishevelled from having been woken. It was a sight Gene had now had the pleasure of seeing twice in less than a week; his gaze took in her long legs and the way the shirt was bunch on her hip where her hand rested.

When his gaze finally met hers there was only one thought that was currently passing through his mind, what would Alex look like after a good shag? Alex on the other hand was contemplating what would happen if looks could kill, as her DCI would certainly be dead by now and she in handcuffs for murder.

"Apparently we've been 'targeted' by our kidnapper; he left a note for Chris and Shaz and sent a messenger for Ray."

"So you felt a slumber party would solve all your problems then Bolly?"

Rolling her eyes Alex looked at Shaz for strength; she was rewarded with a smile of sympathy.

"No actually, _we_ couldn't find you last night; so having been back to CID _I _decided that it was safer for us all to come back to my flat, at least that way we would all be in one place if anything happened." Alex put her mug in the kitchen and leant back against the counter.

"What kind of note was it anyway?" He avoided the underlying question of where he was last night. Chris retrieved the note from under the pile of magazines on the table and handed it to Gene, who glanced at it before turning his attention to Ray, "What about you?"

"I got a free pass to Dreams… free alcohol, free girls and a bloke threatening me," Ray straightened the collar of his jacket which he had now slipped on, "You should have seen the other bloke when I was done with him guv."

"Right! Well you ladies need to get a move on," Gene glanced at his watch, "I'll be back in less than an hour to pick you two up."

"Where are you boys going then?"

"To bring Rex in for questionin' seein' as he's got your knickers all in a twist." Gene replied his tone agitated by the fact he seemed to have to explain his every move to his DI; heading out the front door, Gene was followed by Ray and Chris.

"Don't we get chance to get changed guv?" Alex and Shaz could hear Chris ask as they left.

"Don't be such a bloody prat Chris 'n stat actin' like a man! You don't bloody need a shower!"

* * *

Rex rolled his neck around in a circle, the cartilage cracking loudly enough to make Alex cringe; despite their questioning they seemed to be going in loops; never quite achieving the answers that they wanted or needed, which was beginning to irritate even Alex.

"So again… what time did Alfie show up at the club?" Gene leant back in his chair.

"I told you before Hunt, I reckon it was around eleven last night. He came in the backdoor and was brought to me by his brother."

"So you're stating that Mike helped you turn in his own brother?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah exactly."

"But why? Why would Mike want to hand in his own brother for murder?"

"Well I don't bleedin' know do I love! All I know is that Mike said he wanted me to call the police and tell you lot that Alfie was at the club."

"And what did Mike do after that?"

"I don't know; he left just before the police arrived. I assume he didn't want to be associated with his piece of scum of a brother!"

"Did he admit that he murdered Anna to you at any point? Did he give any indication as to why he did it?"

"He didn't say a word to me; just sat there and blubbed like a bloody baby! Look are you gonna charge me or not Hunt? Not like you've got anything to hold me on other than a couple of car parking fines." Rex ran his hand through his thinning hair, "Look I've got a club to run and a meeting with some very important people about my villa." Rex began to stand up; Gene stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray his gaze constantly on Rex.

"You can leave, but we'll be in contact very soon Rex." They waited in silence as Rex and his brief left the room; Alex tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"It just doesn't make sense! Alfie isn't telling us anything, Mike is nowhere to be found and I get the distinct feeling that Rex is leading us on!" Sighing deeply Alex tidied up the papers in front of her, "So where were you last night Gene?"

Their eyes met, his look was for a brief moment was open with emotion which she could read so easily but it was gone suddenly, hidden beneath the calm yet surly exterior she knew so well.

"Didn't realise you were so like my ex-missus." Gene lit another cigarette and studied her face for a moment, "Do you need to know everywhere I go Bolly?"

"No I don't Gene but… I just…" She could see it in him; the challenge to see how far she could push him this time. "Just surprised you didn't come and collect your pre-ordered pint." Well if he wanted to play games with her and make her work for an answer she was going to make sure she got them this time; even if it meant taking a back handed route.

"I had business to attend to Bols." A smirk played on his lips; the kind that Alex had often found herself fantasising about when she allowed her mind to wander on paths that she knew she shouldn't tread. They could both feel the underlying tension that sometimes threatened to spill over, thankfully the one time it had Alex had slapped him and given him a good left hook; even she had been surprised at her own actions.

"Did you manage to get it dealt with then?" Alex subconsciously chewed on her lower lip, a habit she had developed as a young child. Gene's gaze flicked to her lips and back to her eyes again, a barely noticeable action that had she blinked she would have missed.

"Why did you miss the Gene Genie?" His usual bravado returned and Alex felt the moment slip away from them.

"It was nice and peaceful for a change actually." Alex leant back, she hadn't realised that they had been leaning in closer to one another so much until that point. Perhaps it had been for the best that Gene broke the moment; she would have hated to think what could have happened… on the desk. Standing up she headed towards the door but was stopped by Gene's hand on her arm; she looked at him.

"You'd let me know if you got another threat, wouldn't you Bols?"

She nodded in reply and gently pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm going to see if I can get anything out of Alfie."

Gene flicked the ash into the ashtray and waited for the door to click shut before he stood, lifting his jacket off of the back of his chair Gene smiled to himself, glancing upwards Gene muttered to himself.

"If this is a test… I might not mind failin' it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Under Pressure **

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes or even Life on Mars, it all belongs to the BBC and Kudos. All I own is my laptop and the voices in my head.

Hope you are enjoying.

Reviews or criticisms are always welcome

:0)

(Thank you to wombledon for kindly correcting my abuse of the Irish language!)

* * *

Gene's patience was beginning to wear thin.

"If 'e don't stop bloody cryin' like a bloody Jessie I'm goin' to give him a bleedin' reason to!"

Alex glanced through the glass window of the interview room and studied the hunched over form of Alfie Ripley; he was clearly a defeated man. She had been reasonably successful in her interview… that was until Gene had decided she wasn't getting results fast enough and that he could provide a 'helping' hand.

Alfie had admitted to seeing Anna the morning before her body was found, he even admitted that the pair had been dating for a while now; however he had apparently left her that morning under the impression that she was going to visit friends for a short holiday.

Problem was that Alfie was a bit of a drinker… like someone else Alex knew…. but he also liked to smoke some of the 'herbal' remedies that weren't exactly available on your local pharmacists' shelves. Alfie couldn't remember where he had been after 6pm the night before Anna's body was found; he was fairly sure that he had dropped into see his brother at work but after that things became extremely fuzzy.

Currently it seemed that Alfie had an alibi up until 6pm… however that relied on a statement from Rex and Mike, one of which was missing and the other pretty adamant it had been Alfie who had killed Anna. The thing was Alex just couldn't shake the feeling that Alfie wasn't faking his emotions and that he was genuinely distressed at the death of his girlfriend. Also it seemed pretty difficult to believe that someone who was that drunk and in a drugged stupor, would be able to dump the body of his girlfriend and then put a note in her mouth leading the police to Big Ben and eventually back to him.

However Alex had seen more unlikely things happen in her lifetime.

Mike still hadn't been located but the team remained positive; at least they had someone in custody that could be linked to all of those involved. All they needed now was to be told where Isabelle was and get her back to her family.

Alex was now sat at her desk in CID, she had given up on Alfie and let him be lead away back to the cells. Twirling the phone cord around her finger as she read yet another report on Dreams; apparently in this incident one of the patrons had attempted to molest one of the girls and had been beaten black and blue by Mike and Alfie. The patron had pressed charges but when the girl threatened to press charges against him the whole case had been dropped.

Her phone rang and Alex jumped slightly at the noise, picking up the headset she looked around the room at the equally 'busy' members of the team.

"DI Drake speaking."

"Hello…it's Lola Hodges; I was wondering if I could speak…actually meet with you and your DCI?" Alex glanced over at Gene's office; where she could see him reclining in his chair, his feet up on the desk as he read or did something.

"Of course Miss Hodges; may I ask, is it something to do with the case?"

"Yes actually it is… I am at my home; I gather you have my address from previously." Alex waved a hand in the air trying to get Gene's attention, he didn't notice her until Shaz kindly knocked on his door and pointed out that Alex was waving at him. Gene rolled his eyes and swung his legs off of his desk.

"We shall be over in about," Alex glanced at the clock, "Well less than an hour."

"Okay…thank you." The line disconnected, Gene was stood in front of Alex's desk so she was forced to lean back to make eye contact with him.

"I do hope that I was made to come to you for a bloody good reason DI Drake?" Gene thrust his hands into his pockets, an expectant look on his face.

"That was Lola Hodges informing me that she wanted a private meeting."

"Well don't let me hold you back Bolly… if that is your thin' then please…" Gene smiled the sexual connotations blatant in his statement.

"Regarding the case," Alex glared at him as she slipped on her coat; side stepping around her desk Alex headed for the office doors. "It would only be in your wildest fantasies Gene…though mind you…"

The comment was left hanging, fuelling Gene's over active imagination.

* * *

Lola reclined back on her sofa; feet tucked up underneath herself as she nursed a mug of tea. They had been there for a while now and so far Lola had just been chatting about Anna and how much she missed her. Apparently they had lived together for a short while when they had both been a little strapped for cash; yet since Lola had become Tony Haylers' mistress she had received many gifts, including a two bed house. She hadn't revealed much more to their relationship only confirmed what they already knew… with some extra details that Alex was pretty were added in just for Gene.

Placing her now empty mug on the side table Alex felt it was time to bring the conversation back to the task at hand.

"You contacted me regarding the case. Was there something you wanted to specifically tell us?" Alex watched as Lola absentmindedly played with the chain of her necklace that was concealed beneath her roll neck jumper.

"Yes... well I understand you have Alfie in custody?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Gene, neither of them had mentioned that so she was curious to find out where she had exactly got that piece of information.

"'N who told you?" Gene thankfully asked in his usually 'to the point' approach.

"Rex did… I was working when Alfie showed up." Lola placed her mug on the floor, "I thought I should tell you that little over a week ago he and Anna had a huge argument."

"How do you know?" Alex pulled out a small notebook from her coat pocket and started to scribble down a few notes, Gene said nothing just glanced at her before looking back at Lola.

"Oh they had it right in the middle of the club; screaming and yelling at each other they were."

"Do you know what they were arguing about?"

"I think it was over money, but with him you could never tell if it was for a valid reason or just because he wanted to scream at her."

"So you're not a fan of Alfie's?"

Lola shook her head and looked at Gene.

"Sadly not all men are as gentle as we would like them to be."

Alex ignored the comment and noted a couple of things in her notebook.

"So you are suggesting that Alfie had been aggressive with Anna before; do you think he was capable of hitting her… or maybe killing her?"

Lola shrugged and tugged at the necklace pulling it out from under the roll neck; Alex noted how it was a beautiful butterfly shape with a large clear cut stone in the centre. 'Probably a present from Tony,' she mused to herself.

"I wouldn't put it past him to be honest."

"Would you be willin' to testify to that in court if we needed?" Gene asked, he shifted forward on the sofa and glanced down at the notes Alex had made. He was silent for a moment before standing up and straightening his jacket, "Well unless you have anythin' else to say to us we'll be leavin'."

"Oh actually… I was under the impression from Rex that you are looking for Mike?"

"Yeah actually we are… know where 'e is?"

"Well there is a chance that he is visiting his best friend and ex-brother-in-law, he divorced his wife about five years ago now but stayed good friends with Martin O'Manony; they go way back to childhood." Lola followed Gene to the front door, leaving Alex wait just in the lounge.

"Give 'is address to DI Drake, we'll pop round later. Thanks for your 'elp Miss Hodges."

"Anytime DCI Hunt and please call me Lola." She smiled in a sickly sweet kind of way; blatantly flirting with Gene as she stood leaning against the open front door. Her jumper hugged her curves and left little to the imagination with the help of her leggings. Gene stepped outside and Alex squeezed past Lola and jotted down the address.

"I like your necklace by the way Lola."

Lola's hand went immediately to her neck and covered the necklace; she flashed a smile at Alex and fidgeted.

"Oh yes…it was a…uh…gift, one of a kind."

"Ah… well it is a lovely necklace. Anyway thank you for your help Lola, if you think of anything else that might be of help to us, please feel free to get in contact again."

* * *

They had tried Mike's address first but there was no answer so they decided that they would go with Lolas' suggestion and try Martin O'Mahony's address. Gene knocked loudly on the door and as they stood waiting they could hear a child inside running around and yelling for their Mum. A few moments later the door was pulled open by a young woman.

"Can I help you at all?"

Mrs O'Mahony stood, framed by the doorway of her mid-terraced red brick home; a toddler who was sucking its thumb, was clasped to her hip whilst her other arm rested over her very swollen pregnant stomach, which looked ready to 'pop' any time soon.

"Mrs O'Mahony?" Alex held up her ID badge at his point and smiled at the toddler who gazed at her with big green eyes, "I'm DI Drake and this is DCI Hunt, are you busy?"

"Not at all…" Her voice had a soft Irish accent was barely noticeable; however her fiery red curls and her sea green eyes were a big giveaway that she was of Irish decent. The toddler continued to suck on its thumb, its gaze now settled on Gene.

"We're 'ere to speak to your husband, Martin… is he in?" Gene spoke his gaze still on the toddler.

"No but he's due home from work fairly soon… would you like to come in?" Mrs O'Mahony stepped back to allow them in revealing another young child sat on the staircase, "Collette stop staring at the guests and go play in your room."

The child traipsed up the stairs clearly not wanting to miss out on the action and excitement of having unexpected guests. Gene and Alex entered the home which was nicely furnished with all the mod-cons…well mod-cons of 1981 Alex thought to herself; they were shown into a large living room.

Apparently Mrs O'Mahoney didn't seem that phased having police show up on her doorstep let alone inviting them in to wait for her husband; Alex wondered whether this woman was accustom to it, or just extremely calm.

Gene plonked himself down on the sofa and watch Alex as she studied a family photo on the mantelpiece.

"'Ow long till Martin is home Mrs O'Mahoney?"

Setting the toddler on a blanket on the floor, Mrs O'Mahony turned to face Gene.

"Please call me Caera, Mrs O'Mahony is my mother-in-law," She earned a slight smile from Gene for that comment. "He's usually back by four these days, being a manger has perks you see… can I offer either of you a drink? Tea or coffee?

"Tea for both of us thanks."

Caera left them both for a moment as she went into the kitchen; the toddler had by this point picked up one of her toys from the floor and was clutching it to her chest; she had resumed her intense gaze at Gene.

"I think you have an admirer," Alex quipped, her gaze flicking between the toddler and Gene; sitting down besides Gene, Alex continued to study the room. There were loads of photos; some clearly dating back to when the camera was first produced, their grainy black and white photos showing large groups of people holding their wares. Caera returned with a tray laden with a teapot, mugs, bowls and a milk jug and set it down on the coffee table. She perched on the edge of the sofa, her large bump getting in the way of sitting comfortably, she shifted so she was sat facing Gene and Alex; holding her hands out towards the toddler she waited for her to waddle over before scooping her up.

"What is the little ones' name?" Alex gazed at the toddler; she could remember when Molly had been the little. She had been quite a handful, into everything and anything that was at grabbing height; eventually both she and her husband had admitted defeat and put up more shelving so to ensure the more precious items were out of Molly's reach.

"This little one is Orlaith she is twenty-two months old, the girl on the stairs was Collette she is four and my oldest boy is Aidan and he is eleven," pointing to a photo on the mantle Caera gently bounced Orlaith on her knee. "I'm hoping for another little girl… but Martin wants a boy; I reckon we'll be happy with whatever we are blessed with."

Gene sat quietly as the women chatted away about children, babies and other stuff that he really couldn't be bothered to listen to let alone try to work out. He kept his eye on the clock watching at the time ticked past four o'clock, then five and gradually crept closer to five-thirty. Just before the clock chimed the phone rang and, with some effort, Caera stood up and went to answer it… not before handing the toddler to Alex and leaving her sat on Alex's lap.

Glancing at her between bites of his chocolate biscuit, Gene watched as Alex cooed over the toddler making her laugh as she played peek-a-boo with the little one; Alex seemed to be a natural with kids, the way she held the little one and smiled constantly. He couldn't think of a time recently when he had seen her so… relaxed. Suddenly Gene found a toddler trying to grab at his biscuit, raising an eyebrow and barely concealing a smile Gene shook his head at the toddler before finishing the biscuit off.

He was rewarded with the toddler beginning to cry; her bottom lip trembled and her eyes welled up.

Alex frowned at him as she bounced Or…Orli…Orla…the toddler, whose name was as difficult to pronounce as her mothers for Gene, up and down on her knee trying to calm her.

"Thanks Gene." The sarcastic comment was responded to, with Gene reaching forward and taking another biscuit from the plate; Alex waited for him to purposely eat the whole thing again just to wind Orlaith up, but instead he broke the biscuit in two and handed half to the toddler; who instantly stopped grizzling and grinned a big gummy smile at Gene. It was moments like that which surprised Alex, when Gene could be so… human and not the Neanderthal she was accustom to working with.

"Don't go expecting me to help you make one of those Bols." He nodded at the toddler and finished off the biscuit. Then there were moments where Gene could open his giant trap and piss Alex off again reinforcing her original impression. Before Alex could make some snide remark Caera entered the room.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time DCI Hunt and DI Drake but that was Martin on the phone; apparently he has to work late tonight and I shouldn't expect him any earlier than nine."

"Not to worry luv… we'll pop round 'n see 'im at work another time." Gene grinned at Alex, who handed Orlaith back to her mother.

"I'll get you the address if you want." Caera disappeared back into the kitchen and reappeared moments later holding a scrap of paper with an address on it.

"Thank you for your help Mrs O'Mahony." Gene headed to the front door and was greeted by Collette who was stood on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Say goodbye to the guests Colly." Caera tugged playfully and gently at the girls strawberry blonde pigtails and waited for a response. The girl pouted at her mother before looking up at both Alex and Gene.

"Slán leat…" Collette grinned at them both, got a nod of approval from her mother before she bounded past them and flung open the front door; where she ran out onto the street to join several other girls all giggling and cooing over their toy dolls.

"It means goodbye in Irish. I'm trying to teach her manners in hope that she doesn't become as spoiled as some of the other girls on this street; though I am sure it is all in vain – oh!" Caera pressed both her hands to her swollen stomach; Alex quickly stepped forward and placed a hand on Caera's arm.

"Are you alright?" She was rewarded with a bright smile; Caera took Alex's hand from her forearm and placed it on her bump.

"I'm fine; it was just the little one kicking... can you feel?" Alex smiled as she felt the sudden kick of a babies foot against her hand; Alex wanted to desperately tell the woman how she longed for her own daughter to be with her but she knew that it would only earn her strange looks from Gene.

"Come on DI Drake, we had best leave Mrs O'Mahony 'n get back to the station," Gene interrupted the two of them, "We'll be in contact soon Mrs O'Mahony." With that he strode up the garden path, glaring at a group of lads who were playing with a football far too close to his precious Quattro for his liking.

"Caera… if you ever need anything or hear anything… or just feel like a chat please call me," Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out a card advertising Luigi's restaurant. "Do you have a pen?"

Caera returned a moment later and held out a pen for Alex who hastily wrote down her number and handed it back with the pen to Caera. The woman eyed the number for a moment seeming to think carefully before meeting Alex's eyes.

"My ma used to say that there are some people in life, who you meet that are written into your destiny from the moment you are born… I get the feeling that there is more to you than meets the eye DI Drake," She glanced down at the number and smiled wistfully to herself. "Have a good day and a safe journey."

"You too Caera." Alex headed down the garden path, her hands thrust into the back pockets of her jeans; she could hear Gene revving the engine of the Quattro as a 'subtle' hint for her to hurry up. When she settled herself into the front passenger seat she was rewarded with Gene staring at her.

"What?"

Gene smirked and pulled away from the kerb.

"You seemed to be gettin' on rather well with Mrs O'Mahony… what were you talkin' about back there."

"Baby stuff." Alex didn't want to try and explain that she had felt a sudden connection with this woman; she couldn't place her finger on it but there was something there that played in the back of her mind.

* * *

The next morning Alex sat her desk, an unopened package had been left on her desk; apparently it was from one of Isabelles' friends who had taken pictures the night she went missing when they were at the party. The young girl had hoped that the pictures would help in identifying Isabelle, and also asked if there had been anything more found out about where she had gone.

Alex had been thankful that Viv had dealt with the girl in his usual calm and professional manner and had taken down her details promising that Alex would contact her if she needed any more information.

Ripping the brown paper of the envelope Alex shook out the wad of photos; she neatened them into a pile and slowly started to flick through them. She devised two piles, one of photos worth keeping and one of photos to return sooner to the young woman.

Alex glanced up around the room watching the team; Ray was sat at his desk flicking through a magazine and chatting with Chris, who was half heartedly chatting back but busy watching Shaz who was smiling at him coyly from her desk. Alex smiled to herself, she was really beginning to bond with her team and appreciate moments like this when they were relaxed; it gave her a chance to study them. She often did this in Luigi's when they would be laughing and joking; that was when she wasn't too busy trying to work Gene Hunt out, the 'mighty' enigma.

Looking back down at the photos Alex suddenly saw something catch her eye; lifting the photo closer to her face Alex looked carefully at the girls in the picture. She was sure she could see something around Isabelle's neck but the photo was so blurred. Going through the rest of the photos Alex was pleased when she found one of Isabelle looking directly at the camera; she was laughing carefree and open, her dress was floating up as she must have spun to look at the camera.

There around her neck resting in the centre of her chest was the same butterfly necklace Alex had seen Lola wearing only the evening before.

Alex rose from her desk and headed for Genes' office; the door was open and Gene was sat there at his desk attempting to read through a pile of files he had been given.

"Gene I think we may have just found a big connection."

Dropping the photo onto the desk Alex smilmed at him full of confidence. She was beginning to see connections that hadn't been there before; potentially ones that could solve this case.


	10. Chapter 10

**Under Pressure **

**Chapter 10**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes or even Life on Mars, it all belongs to the BBC and Kudos. _

_I also do not own the lyrics or music of the song 'Candle in the Wind' Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin and Performed by Elton John (1973/1997)_

_Or the catchphrase 'champagne wishes and caviar dreams' which is originally by Robin Leach on Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous (and often quoted by my godfather about me)_

_I have only borrowed these things on a short term basis... and shall return them to their rightful place... honest!_

Reviews or criticisms are always welcome

:0)

* * *

"You know what! When I called you a fascist pig I wasn't that bloody far off! Sometimes I wonder whether they were handing out certificates to any old moron that showed up on graduation day!"

The door of the Quattro was slammed somewhat forcibly by Alex who had stomped down the steps to the car park and scrunched loudly across the gravel to the car. She sat there arms crossed defensively across her chest waiting for Gene to get in; he slammed his door with a little less force but with equal conviction.

"Don't push your luck Drake! 'n as always, thanks for your bloody support!" His tone was laced with sarcasm; emphasis placed heavily on the 'D' of her surname.

"Well what do you expect; that was totally uncalled for back there! I know this is a tough case Gene and I am fully well aware that the Super is breathing down your neck at every turn… but calling them a bunch of 'toffee nosed twats who wouldn't have a clue what was going on in the real world unless someone came up and slapped them with a large wad of cash'… is not going to help us!"

She was pointing at him and had they not been in the car, personal space would have definitely been invaded by now. "I want to solve this case as much as you; yet we have protocols and lines of investigation to follow before hand, so throwing your weight around is not the answer Gene. I think there is more to Mr Hayler than we first thought but until _we_ have interviewed him there is nothing _we_ can do. You've got to let me be involved… you aren't a one man band Gene; you have a team who want to help and do their jobs just as much you do."

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife; neither of them spoke. It was Gene who broke the silence first though.

"Know what you've got goin' on in that head of yours Bolly… champagne wishes 'n caviar dreams." His tone was level now and he had that surly pout that let Alex know she was close to really pissing him off. Backing off was the only answer; despite her urge to continue to yell at him; so she stared out the passenger window in silence as Gene sped out of the car park.

Truth was Alex was angry… actually no she was irritated… nope still not right… Alex was pissed off and frustrated by everything and anything to do with stupid 1981! So far their efforts had resulted in nothing more than 'driving' (if such a word could been used in context when Gene Hunt was driving) round half of London trying to find out where the hell Mr Tony Hayler had vanished off to; according to his wife he was at work, according to work he was at a meeting with a friend and according to that friends secretary they were meant to be at some golf course and having lunch.

When they had then gone to the golf course to speak personally with Tony, they were informed that neither of the men were there currently but had been earlier in the day. Gene had then decided enough was enough and started to insult anyone and everyone in ear shot; thank goodness the reception foyer was pretty much empty. They had been advised by security at that point to leave by choice or by force; which had resulted in another argument between Gene and the security guard, who admittedly didn't look like the kind of guy that would last ten rounds with Gene… let alone one.

It had taken a certain amount of restraint and reason on Alex's behalf to finally decide that it was easier to just walk away from the situation and leave him to it. She was joined by Gene five minutes later at the top step of the car park, where their argument had begun.

She knew the real reason for their arguing though, the whole case was leading them in ever growing circles, with no way of getting out. It didn't help that everyday the Super called up to find out what was going on; it was an added stress Gene and the team certainly didn't need. It didn't help that Tony Hayler had been giving them the slip all day.

Alex got the feeling that they mutually agreed that the family didn't seem exactly devastated that their daughter was missing; well actually that wasn't fair, Mrs Hayler did seem pretty emotional but she seemed to be kept in line by her husband. Now on the other hand Tony Hayler seemed rather varied in his emotions about his daughter being missing. One minute he would open up and give them as much information as he could and then the next he would vanish off of the face of the earth. It was intriguing and definitely puzzling.

Eventually Gene had become tired of driving around; as much as he took pleasure in hurling abuse at other drivers, doing rather impressive handbrake turns and splashing some youths; having purposely driven through a rather large puddle of water as they stood at the side of the road loitering. It had helped though in calming his mood; admittedly neither of them had spoken at all during the drive but Alex was fairly sure that just being there had helped a little.

The clouds were threatening to rain again which didn't surprise Alex that much; considering it was nearly the end of March and soon the traditional April showers would arrive that she and Molly had used to sing about when she was really little; jumping in and out of puddles. She had never thought herself as being a fantastic Mum; it wasn't easy to play and entertain your daughter when your work seemed to take up all twenty-four hours of your day. Alex had been thankful that Evan had helped out so much, but now she knew the real reason why.

Sat in CID and trying not to dwell on how much she missed her daughter, Alex had pulled out the white board and had cleaned it off all the information. She needed to star afresh, consider this case from new angles. It had been five days since Isabelle had gone missing and their kidnapper hadn't made any form of contact. Now she had this necklace link but couldn't go anywhere with it, without checking that Tony Hayler hadn't given his daughter an identical one and fed her the same lies of it being 'one of a kind.'

Re-writing all the information back up in a methodical manner gave Alex a chance to consider each aspect of information that they had; she kept coming to a dead end for the moment as the information kept leading back to the necklace. Rubbing at the back of her neck Alex studied the board before her; she had to admit she was somewhat pleased with her efforts. At least now they could read what was written and everything was neatly laid out. Closing her eyes she let the hubbub of the office sooth her stressed nerves; the radio was playing rather loudly in the background and it was only when she paid attention that she recognised the song.

'_They set you on the treadmill; and they made you change your name. And it seems to me you lived your life, like a candle in the wind; never knowing who to cling to, when the rain set in'_ Alex leant back against her desk and listened to the music and words, the pen tapped against her leg keeping a silent beat; the irony was that in about sixteen years that song would fill the sound waves again in memory of Diana Princess of Wales after her tragic death.

'_And I would have liked to have known you, but I was just a _kid' How true were those words to her? Alex sighed softly and glanced towards Gene's office; where the music was coming from, blaring far too loud from his radio. It still didn't seem real that he had been her protector and her rescuer when she was a child. To be honest it was still too much to believe so Alex simply compartmentalised it all away in her mind and accepted that she would deal with it… later. Of course it wasn't healthy, she knew that but to try and even consider Gene in other light than her sexist, smoking, drinking, but not quite over-the-hill DCI.

He was sat in his office on the phone to someone, his arm moving as he spoke gesturing about something or someone. The doors to the CID office opened at that moment and Viv entered with Tony Hayler and his wife behind him. Alex placed the pen on her desk and rose to meet them.

"Mr Hayler we have been urgently trying to get in contact with you," Alex stood before the couple.

"Well my wife informed me as soon as she could DI Drake; now you left a message saying that there was something that you urgently needed to ask me about?" Tony barely even glanced in the direction of his wife.

"Yes… actually I think it would be best if I spoke to you privately. Would you just wait here a moment, whilst I go and get DCI Hunt," Alex turned on her heel and stuck her head into his office; but there was no point in telling Gene what was going on because he already knew.

"I reckon it's about time we 'ad a proper chat with Mrs Hayler don't you Drake?" Gene said as he stood up and stubbed out his cigarette; Alex knew that look, he wanted a 'quiet' word with Tony and he needed her to get the truth about the necklace.

"Wouldn't it be better if we both interviewed Tony Hayler?"

"No. She'll trust you more but we need 'er away from 'im… if you catch my drift." Gene strode past her and begun to chat with Tony before leading him out of the office, Ray following close behind. Alex looked at her desk before glancing around the room; as much as she knew the rest of the team weren't brutish thugs as they could sometimes come across, she felt that perhaps it was a better idea if she spoke with Mrs Hayler somewhere quieter… so that left Genes' somewhat smoky office.

"Mrs Hayler did you want to come and sit in here whilst we wait for your husband?" Alex smiled warmly at the woman who looked so very timid.

Once they were both settled in his office, the radio silenced at last; Alex sat in Gene's chair and Mrs Hayler opposite, each armed with a cup of tea kindly made by Shaz; she'd even manage to raid Gene's 'secret' stash of garibaldi biscuits. Some days Alex felt that there should be a special section in the job description ensuring that the person applying actually liked tea or coffee.

"Mrs Hayler, how are you coping?" Alex hated the fact that it felt more like a job interview than a 'friendly' chat.

"It's very hard to think that my baby girl could be lying in some gutter dead… I just keep on praying and hoping that she'll come home safe to me."

"Were you and your daughter close?"

"Oh very… well maybe not so much now; she became very difficult when she turned sixteen. I don't think Tony helped that much letting her go to all those parties. We used to be table to talk about anything but recently she seemed so distant," dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief Mrs Hayler fought back the tears and fiddled with her skirt. "Oh gosh look at me… probably last thing you need is my crying."

"It's alright Mrs Hayler; it is a very stressful situation." Alex smiled comfortingly.

"Please my name is Elizabeth, you're doing all you can to find my baby girl so at least call me Elizabeth… anyway you must know all the intimate details of my family and undoubtedly my husbands sordid affairs over the years."

Alex said nothing, understanding that this woman was slowly opening up.

"It's not that I don't know about them, I just can't bare the thought of leaving him. He's all I have ever known; we got married as childhood sweethearts, and as much as I know he has strayed I keep letting him back," clasping at the handkerchief Elizabeth studied her fingers for a moment before continuing. "As long as he comes home that is all that matters really; I know he wont divorce me… you see the money for his campaign all comes from my father and his company." She sipped at her tea and fell silent for a while; Alex gave her a chance to take a moment and compose herself.

"Have you ever spoken with your husband about his affairs?"

"Oh many a time… but it never achieves anything you see. I can yell at him but at the end of it all he keeps going back to them. I mean I know that he buys them gifts, especially his latest one."

"What kind of gifts?"

"Oh you know… dresses, meals out, theatre trips, jewellery."

"Can I ask a favour of you Elizabeth… it might upset you but I need to know something about a picture?"

Elizabeth studied Alex's face and smiled softly.

"If it will bring my little girl back to me…"

Alex searched for the folder of photos that had been left on Gene's desk for 'safe keeping' foolishly by herself. Eventually she found them in his top drawer; at that moment she was reminded of the locked bottom draw, noting to herself she needed to investigate that another time Alex retrieved the photo she wanted.

"Elizabeth, do you recognise the necklace that Isabelle is wearing in the picture?"

Elizabeth studied the photo for a moment, her handkerchief clutched tightly in her hand and held against her right cheek.

"Yes… it was a gift from my husband to me… Isabelle asked to borrow it and I eventually gave in to her pleas. Oh she looks so beautiful and carefree… may I keep this picture?"

"I'll give you the negatives if you like; we currently need that picture for our investigations."

"Why does the necklace have something to do with Isabelle's kidnapper?"

Sitting on the edge of the desk Alex took the photo from Elizabeth as she held it out.

"Maybe… Elizabeth, this may seem a little inappropriate but do you know if your husband gave his mistress an identical necklace?"

Shaking her head Elizabeth seemed a little taken aback at the suggestion.

"He may have cheated on me, but Tony would never do that to me… would he? Why? Has his mistress got a same necklace?"

"I cant disclose any more than I already have Elizabeth and to be honest I hope that Mr Hayler would show a little more taste than that but I have to keep my options open at the moment. You just have to hold onto hope that your daughter will be fine; I promise you that we are doing all that we can currently."

Alex placed a comforting hand on her arm; she could sympathise somewhat when she had thought Layton had killed her daughter. Alex wanted to be right for the sake of this poor woman who seemed trapped in a loveless marriage.

* * *

Apparently Tony had given a completely different story to Gene; the necklaces weren't one of a kind but yes, he had given his wife and his mistress one each, but neither of them knew about the other. Alex took some satisfaction from the fact that Tony was going to have to do a lot of explaining to Elizabeth when this all finally came out.

But that now left them with no leads, no contact from the kidnapper and the Superintendent breathing down Gene's neck even more. Elizabeth had thankfully revealed the name of the jewellers where the necklace had come from and Alex; after much persuasion she managed to cajole Gene into driving them over to the jewellers for a quick chat. Especially as there was muttering on his behalf about it being incredible close to 'beer o'clock' at which point Alex resorted to simply mentioning the Superintendent and Gene had finally agreed.

The jewellers wasn't based anywhere fancy like Oxford street, but it wasn't too far off. The manager, though reluctant at first had soon come around to Genes way of thinking and allowed them a 'quick' interview. He recognised the necklace in the pictures and confirmed that he had sold two to My Hayler at some point last year; he seemed to think it was around the time of the royal wedding.

The manager had gone to retrieve his order book to confirm the dates and details of the items purchased, leaving Gene and Alex to look around the store. Alex was looking at some of the beautiful pieces of jewellery on display; all of them were very pretty but also very expensive. He returned a few moments later and handed Gene the copies of the order forms for their records.

As they walked through the main doors they were greeted by Viv who beckoned Alex over.

"There is someone here to see you ma'am, a Mrs O'Mahoney. I sent her up to CID to wait for you; Shaz said that she would keep an eye on her for me."

"Thanks Viv."

Gene hadn't waited for her so Alex walked briskly along the corridors to the CID office. She was curious as to why Caera had come to see her at work; she knew that she had a number to contact her on but obviously this wasn't just a pleasant chat. Entering CID she was greeted by a rather surprising sight. Ray was sat beside Caera chatting away to her, each armed with a mug of tea; Shaz was chatting to Collette who seemed to be in awe of her police uniform and Chris (though somewhat awkwardly) was trying to entertain little Orlaith who was sat on his desk at the moment. Alex could see Gene in his office on the phone, thankfully he didn't seem that bothered that his office had been turned into a temporary crèche.

"Oh DI Drake," Caera placed her mug down and with some effort managed to stand up. "Sorry to have turned up unannounced but I needed to see you… there is something I think you need to know… it's about my husband you see."

"Of course, did you want to talk here or somewhere more privately?" She noticed Gene at that point hovering in the doorway of his office.

"Would you mind if we walked and talked, this bump doesn't make it half difficult to sit comfortably for too long?" Caera's hand gently ran over her bump as she spoke.

"Of course I'm sure the team won't mind keeping an eye on Collette and Orlaith for a little while." Alex hoped Gene wouldn't object but instead he pulled his office door shut with a quiet click; Alex took that as confirmation to her statement. "Right well you three look like you can handle the children whilst Mrs O'Mahoney and I go for a talk."

Shaz nodded in agreement and continued to show Collette different things on her desk; Ray didn't seem that bothered whereas Chris looked a little perplexed as to how he was expected to take care of the toddler who was currently trying to pull his hair.

* * *

"You see the other night when you and your DCI came to see my Martin he didn't get in until nearly midnight; I would have thought it odd but it has been happening more often lately. It was only when I switched on the light that I could see he had been beaten black and blue by someone," Caera wandered alongside Alex, she had one hand placed on her lower back to support the weight of her pregnant belly. "I asked him who did it but he refused to answer and just told me to leave it well alone."

"Did he report the attack to the police?"

"No that's the thing; he was adamant that he didn't want to tell anyone what had happened. Thing was when I went to put his clothes into wash the next morning, I found a note in his pocket with directions and a list of numbers and dates," Caera rummaged in her handbag and pulled out a rather worn and tatty piece of paper. "When I confronted him over what it was and whether he was having an affair... he told me that he had gotten in over his head."

Alex studied the note; the directions were to the Bankside Power Station, a location Alex knew better in 2008 as the Tate Modern. The same place that Arthur Layton had taken that innocent busker hostage, then her and then Molly.

"Did he tell you the significance of this location Caera? Or did he tell you what he was in trouble over?"

"He said that he owed a favour... for his best friend... to Mike and it had finally been called on. My Martin is a gentle man, he may be a lummox and a fool sometimes but he isn't a cruel man Alex, he'd never do anything that he shouldn't."

"Mike as in Mike Ripley?"

"Yeah... I trusted that man, he's the godfather of Collette. He's like an uncle to those kids but whatever he's gotten Martin into I can't... I won't forgive him for. He's not got a family to be taking care of; it's only him and his girlfriend. My Martin has got his children to think of and I know that he would always put his family first even if it meant... meant the worst for him; but I can't just sit by and let it happen Alex."

It started to all sink in at that moment; it was too much of a coincidence that Mike Ripley was partly involved in the case of Isabelle and in asking Martin O'Mahoney a favour. There had to be something else to it all, but without evidence there was no way of charging him.

"What did Mike ask him to do Caera?" They had stopped walking now and were stood outside the main doors to CID.

"That's the thing; Martin wouldn't tell me, just said that he was sorry over and over. I kept begging him to go to the police or call you and get help, but he said he couldn't come and tell you or else Mike would know; so… I came here to talk to you without him knowing. Something bad is going on and I don't want my Martin to get mixed up in it and my kids to loose their father. Please Alex…you've got to help us."

"Caera what your telling me could be crucial to a far bigger case I'm working on, so I need you to tell everything you've told me to my DCI."

Caera looked nervous at that suggestion and fidgeted, her hands splayed over her bump.

"I'll tell him… if you promise to help my family."

Alex nodded.

"I will."


	11. Chapter 11

**Under Pressure **

**Chapter 11**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes or even Life on Mars, it all belongs to the BBC and Kudos. _

Hello all!!

Sorry about the delay for this update but this chapter was giving me agro!

Thanks to my lovely beta KimmiCakes! aka Kim

Reviews or criticisms are always welcome

* * *

Having gotten a statement from Caera it was clear what direction the team had to go in. Alex also had to consider her promise to Caera for her family and so she had asked Gene to ensure that a police officer was watching their home all of tonight and tomorrow when they came to execute their plan. If everything went as well as they hoped, then Alex would deal with getting Caera and her family properly sorted and protected. But until they knew where exactly they all stood, it seemed foolish to make Mike realise that something was going on by changing the family's routine.

The team were all collected together having a meeting about tomorrows plan.

"Bankside Power Station is one of our 'hot spots'; it is currently in disuse after the power station closed last year due to the rise in prices of oil. It isn't clear why this location is of importance currently, however apparently Martin O'Mahoney has been asked to do a favour by Mike Ripley; whose brother is currently being held for the murder of Anna Newman and the kidnapping of Isabelle Hayler. Clearly there is a link here but until we define what kind of link, we all need to be vigilant." Alex tapped the pen against the board with a little more force than was necessary; but to her this was all that mattered. They had a lead and it was her intention to run with it and get Isabelle back to her mother.

"Right! As of eight am tomorrow mornin' Raymundo 'n Chris 'ere will be conductin' the first shift of the stakeout from the river approach, they'll be in charge of you four," Gene pointed to the list of names on the board. "You will alternate the task in pairs 'n report back to Shaz at CID with any information immediately. DI Drake 'n myself will be takin' the road approach with another four members of the team."

Gene nodded at Alex to continue, she perched on the edge of her desk now feeling that she could be formal yet still relaxed with the team.

"According to the note given to us by Caera O'Mahoney, Martin is to meet with Mike tomorrow evening, however we need to know whether there is a chance that others will be joining them or already there. You will all be issued with photos for identification purposes of all those currently involved in the case and each team will have a number assigned to them in each rotation of the shift; each pair should be on watch six hours before the next pair take over." Alex looked at the board and checked that everything had been covered. Gene took her silence as confirmation that all that needed to be said had been covered.

"If anythin' goes wrong get yourselves out of there pronto. Right! Are we all clear?"

"Yes Guv!" The room buzzed in anticipation. It had been five days since Isabelle Hayler had gone missing and the team were hungry for results. Finally it seemed that things were going their way.

"Right well if DI Drake 'ere doesn't have anything else to add I think it is time for a drink!"

* * *

Unexpectedly Gene and Alex had to spend the evening in her flat chatting about the case; they would have spent it sat in Luigi's but he had greeted them all outside the restaurant and begged, pleaded and then offered free alcohol to Gene, if he promised to keep the team out for one evening. Apparently he had a rather large family in for a birthday party and there were young children and several elderly family members present. Obviously the team and their raucous ways were exactly not what Luigi wanted or needed tonight.

Once a deal had been stuck, costing Luigi five bottles of wine and a couple of pints, Gene had not so quietly informed the team to 'sod off home or down another pub.' They had all obliged with no argument.

Luigi had retreated inside to retrieve a couple of the bottles of wine (the rest Gene intended to drink another time) which he had somewhat reluctantly handed over to Gene before retreating back inside to the hubbub and noise of someone singing happy birthday slightly out of key. This left Alex and Gene stood outside on the pavement; the street lights beginning to flicker on as the evening drew in.

"Right you comin' then Bolly?"

Alex looked down the street to the retreating crowd of CID employees; she could clearly hear Chris doing another one of his questionable impressions much to the amusement of the rest of the team who howled in appreciation.

"Not tonight; I think I might just go have a nice quiet glass up stairs." She smiled glancing at the side steps that lead up to the entrance to the flats. Alex started to move towards them but was stopped by Gene's voice.

"Well seein' as I might have a bottle to spare…"

"Umm…"

Alex considered the implications of this gesture, they hadn't discussed the night he stayed over. Admittedly nothing had happened either time but that didn't deny her attraction to him… or his attraction to her. Briefly the drink distorted memory of their almost kiss lurked in the recesses of her mind but Alex ignored it. She realised she had been quiet for quite some time now and Gene was stood there waiting.

Gene had immediately but his barriers back up and Alex was greeted with the brooding pout that she knew so well.

"Right! Well… see you tomorrow Bolly."

Gene turned on his heel and started to leave, the clink of the wine bottles reminding her of the of the works Christmas party when they had 'borrowed' some of the works alcohol and all escaped down to Luigi's; all of them laden down with the bottles and so conspicuous she had wondered why they had bothered to try and poorly conceal them beneath their coats. Tucking one hand into her back pocket Alex sighed and accepted the inevitable.

"You sharing a bottle of your free wine is certainly not an opportunity to be missed Gene."

He faced Alex and studied her for a moment. She smiled in the way that Gene knew she purposely used to get her own way. He knew though that a woman's wile was never to be fallen for.

"Don't get used to it Bols."

* * *

"That bastard Mike has been leadin' us on a wild goose chase 'n I ain't bloody impressed. When I get 'old of 'im…"

Gene was getting agitated now, their discussion having flowed naturally into the topic of work. Alex interrupted him at that moment.

"That's your problem Gene; you go in guns blazing and once the villain is caught you then beat the shit out of them! You just have to always be right, no matter what the scenario or situation is," She finished her glass and topped it up with the last of the current bottle of white wine, she was fairly sure they were on their second but she wasn't too sure anymore, "Not to mention you are sexist, rude, vulgar and so un-pc! Your theory in life simply has to be that if the facts don't fit the theory, then simply change the facts."

"Well Bolly I am the law; 'n someone needs to keep the scum of this city in its place so you can sleep soundly in your bed at night."

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, she would never understand why he had to insinuate it was for the greater good of the female kind.

"Anyway Bolly… you ain't so bloody perfect."

"I never said that I was Gene."

Alex adjusted her bra strap as it slid down her shoulder somehow unintentionally twisting it.

"You open that posh gob of yours 'n blurt out some of the biggest loads of psycho-babble crap I 'ave ever heard. You never listen; you don't take orders well 'n you're a posh tart. You argue everythin' even if it doesn't need to be bloody argued, wiggle your pert arse in the direction of any 'n every male around." Gene gulped down the rest of his glass in one mouthful. "Not considerin' how you drive me up the bloody wall half the time! Sometimes I wonder whether you are actually as intelligent as you like to fool us into thinkin'…"

Gene noticed the look Alex was giving him at that moment, "Fine; you've got brains Bols but you'd argue with yourself if you could. Sometimes I wonder if you are a few raisins short of a fruit cake!"

"I happen to feel that the degree of a person's intelligence is directly reflected by the number of conflicting attitudes she can bring to bear on the same topic." Alex placed her glass down on the edge of the coffee table by her knee and picked up the next unopened bottle of wine. Looking around she frowned when she couldn't find the corkscrew anywhere. "Now are you quite finished complaining or should I open another bottle of wine to help drown you out?"

She waved the bottle at him earning an eyebrow raised at her in response.

"I'm not bloody complainin' I'm just makin' a point Bols! Anyway you were the one conductin' constructive criticism of me… now are you plannin' on drinkin' that or brandishin' it as a weapon?"

"Either one would be perfectly acceptable at the moment!" She forced a smile at him, tempted only for a moment to actually smack him with the bottle. She spotted the corkscrew at that point resting on the side table beside the arm of the chair on his side of the sofa, "Pass the corkscrew and then you may continue with your _constructive criticism_."

"I can criticise you any day of the week… so what's it worth Bolly?" Gene smiled at her knowing fully well he was winding her up but currently the sight of his DI; sat beside him getting more infuriated every time he spoke was something he didn't want to stop encouraging. The way Alex's skin flushed a soft hue, her cheeks turning a gentle rose tint and how she almost pushed her chest out to as she made a point; was a sight worth earning a slap for. It was something he encountered quite often with her but he took some twisted pleasure out of their yelling matches.

"Fine… I will get it myself!"

Leaning across to grab the corkscrew Alex curled her fingers around its top but found herself unable to keep her balance and push herself back upright. It was as Alex went to place a hand down onto the sofa to get balance that she realised her current position; she was pretty much laying in Genes' lap; her body twisted slightly towards him and with her hands having nowhere else to go other than rest on his thigh. The wine and corkscrew were both forgotten for the moment.

"Having fun Bolly?" Gene commented as he placed his hands on her waist to help her out of her rather undignified position, not that he was complaining… he had a fantastic view of her pert bottom clad in those tight jeans that tormented him daily. Once she was sat back, corkscrew still in hand he smiled at her knowingly before removing the bottle of wine from her clutches, "Did that get your rump quivering?"

He rolled the 'r' and smiled suggestively at Alex knowingly fully well that he could earn another one of her punches for it.

"Well you got a good enough view Gene… what do you think?"

He hadn't taken his right hand from her hip yet; she could feel the warmth of it through her top. They studied each other for a moment, realising that a barrier had been breached between them now; helped greatly by the amount of alcohol consumed. Alex had turned him down the night of their meal… date… thing, but now she wasn't so sure that she could. Despite the fact that they had a big day ahead of them; in the scheme of things it just wasn't important enough to her, certainly not like before.

As Alex dragged her gaze over his body she knew that she liked what she saw; she also knew that Gene certainly liked what he saw from the comments made occasionally.

Any other time… any other person… she wouldn't have hesitated over what was about to be offered but now it seemed so real and she felt surprisingly exposed to him. She wondered if he knew what he was doing to her at that very moment.

Gene leant towards her slowly, finally closing the gap between their bodies; his hand tightened slightly on her waist as he moved his other hand closer so his fingers could trace along her exposed black bra strap, straightening it as he followed it down from her shoulder to where it disappeared underneath her blue top.

Alex wanted him just as much as he wanted her; it had been building up between them for far too long. An undeniable burning desire that Alex felt when she looked at Gene; so close to hating him for all that he represented but still needing him and wanting him no matter what.

It wasn't love that she felt, it was a mutual respect; a feeling that if pursued the right way could either work out for them or result in a few tears.

But all that really mattered to them was here and now… forget the 'what ifs' and the 'could this be?' She felt that she wanted him, pure and simple.

_Oh gods_... how Alex wanted to have Gene…

He brought his other hand up and brushed a curl away from her face, revelling in the feel of her soft, smooth skin beneath his knuckles before cupping her jaw; it was Alex's undoing. Leaning in she pressed her lips to his, the corkscrew dropped and landed on the floor with a thud and her hands grasping, as if searching for a lifeline, onto his white shirt front.

It was a tentative kiss at first, neither quite sure what to expect from the other, but soon Gene was trailing a hand down Alex's side making her shiver in response. Gene relented unable to resist the urge to take control of the kiss; his lips teasing hers and kissing Alex with a passion that she felt her whole body respond to.

Alex moved closer, almost forced to do so as Genes hands were now pressed into her lower back forcing her body to arch against his; but as she shifted her body towards him, her knee caught the coffee table and sent her wine glass to the floor.

The smash of glass caused them to pull suddenly apart.

Alex's face was flushed and she breathed in sharply, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. Staring at Gene she begun to process the kiss… and what had very nearly happened between them. It was all too fast for her, that kiss had felt so real and made her feel so alive but it also made Alex realise just how 'stuck' she was here in 1981.

Out of the corner of her eye Alex caught sight of Molly stood lurking in the shadows of the room, still saying nothing just simply watching them... her. Alex felt physically sick, how could she let herself indulge in her twisted fantasy of Gene when she had her daughter to think of. His hands were no longer holding her still but resting too close to her for Alex's liking; one hand on her thigh and the other on the back of the sofa.

"I…" Alex couldn't manage to get out the words as she didn't quite know what to say. She was usually so sure of herself and confident but now she was a mess; her mind was swirling with things she should or shouldn't be saying. But one thought resounded most… "I think you should go."

She blurted out the words almost regretting them as she spoke them, but there was no way to take back what she had said now.

Alex stood up, carefully trying to avoid the broken glass; she wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the loss of his arms around her body. She still wanted him but not like this. Alex stared at the glass shards which twinkled as they caught the light cast from the lampshade.

"Alex…" His voice was low and husky and it was the use of her real name that brought her eyes back up to meet with his. Studying Alex as she stood there before him Gene was bemused by her reaction as he had thought that this was what she wanted. The way her body responded to his touch, how Alex had sighed and shivered… and how he had finally been unable to control how much he wanted her.

But the way she had so quickly pulled away from him and now seemed so eager for him to leave made Gene wonder whether she had really wanted him at all. Her feelings though for him currently were perfectly apparent as she had put as much distance between them without simply fleeing from the room.

"I mean… I just…" Alex could see that she had clearly hurt Gene, that hadn't been her intention but the problem was she wasn't sure that them sleeping together when they were both a bit drunk was perhaps the best idea. Especially as she didn't doubt that knowing her current spate of luck the Superintendent would find out and berate them both.

Gene on the other hand was trying to fight his own emotions. Hell, Gene still wanted her and now having kissed her it was going to be even harder to walk away but he knew to accept that the moment had long gone; Gene stood up and grabbed his coat off of the back of the sofa, "Night Bolly."

She didn't respond as he left the room and the front door slammed; Alex sunk to her knees on the carpet, she wanted to do nothing more than scream and cry but she felt completely drained of energy.

Taking a deep long breath Alex let it out slower and finally pushed her hair out of her face.

"Come on Alex… get a grip." With that Alex started to pick up the shards of glass.

* * *

Alex had pretty much spent the first part of the morning avoiding Gene, if she had been given a choice she would have probably opted to spend the day beneath the covers of her bed. Sadly however she had to come in and deal with the fact that they had a brilliant lead on their kidnapping case. Alex had however been successful in changing one thing… she and Chris were now partnered up. She hadn't exactly given Chris or Ray much say in the matter; Alex had purposely gotten there early so that when Chris and Ray arrived she simply changed the plan and dragged Chris out the door the minute Gene had arrived.

Alex had heard the expletives all the way out to the end of the corridor... she was pretty sure most of the building had heard them as well.

Chris and Alex were currently sat in a reasonably small luxury boat moored along the Thames bank just a few meters down from one of the old entrances to the power station. Thankfully the owner had more than willingly allowed Alex to use it, though she was pretty sure he had been hoping for something more than a thank you. They had strategically advised the other pair to position themselves closer to the building but everyone was under strict instruction not to approach anyone who entered the building until DCI Hunt gave the go ahead.

It was already one thirty in the afternoon and Chris was contentedly tucking into his sandwiches. Alex had wrinkled her nose at the strong smelling cheese and pickle door wedge of a sandwich he had pulled out of his jacket pocket. Alex on the other hand had been given a chicken sandwich by Shaz who had sent it via Chris; she had attempted to turn it down but Chris was given strict instructions to ensure she ate it. Apparently Chris couldn't lie very well to Shaz… which was probably why he always ended up being the good cop in the routine used by him and Ray.

Stretching her arms up above her head Alex glanced up at her watch and was thankful to realise the fact that they were due to be relieved of their first shift of watching and waiting... so far nothing had happened well unless you counted the drunken tramp who had eventually wandered off after chasing the birds. It provided little distraction from the increadily slow passing of time. However being relieved also meant that she would probably have to go back to the station and spend another five hours avoiding Gene, which would be an epic task in itself as there was only so many times she could hide out in the toilets or check through things in the records room.

That was why Alex had decided during her time sat here waiting that bordem was far better than facing Gene; so she intended to come back to Bankside Power Station early and continue watch.

"You alright Ma'am?" Alex looked at Chris surprised; in all honesty she had forgotten she wasn't alone. Thank goodness she hadn't started talking to herself out loud.

"Fine thanks Chris… just a little stiff from sitting here." Alex lowered her arms from above her head and nodded at Chris, she smiled appreciative of his concern. Though considering it he was probably more worried as to why he had gotten lumbered with the fruitcake DI.

"Alright... tea?" Chris held out the flask for Alex but she shook her head and went back to watching the meeting point; occasionally glancing down at her watch to count off the minutes and seconds left of being on the reasonably cramped but more comfortable than expected boat.

The silence between them was far from tense, at least with Chris Alex didn't feel she had to maintain a false pretence. Picking up the binoculars from her lap Alex held them up and scanned the site, in the far corner she could see one corner of the Quattro. Alex huffed annoyed that Gene had parked in such a blatant spot… but then perhaps it was only obvious to her from this position. She tried not to think of Gene sat in the car probably watching their position.

The alarm on her watch bleeped and Alex was relieved to see two of the other team members making their way slowly towards them in another small boat. Thankfully they could make their exit easier than the others especially as they had use of the boats for the next twenty four hours.

Waiting until the others had settled in and been debriefed, Alex and Chris then headed their way back down the Thames to a safe meeting place out of sight of the Bankside Power Station. Chris had been paying attention to the boat owner and managed to get them safely to their meeting place.

Unluckily for Alex, Gene and Ray were there already waiting.

Attempting to get out of the boat gracefully Alex struggled to get her balance, she found a gloved hand being held out to help her, which she took without objection.

"See much from your position then?" Gene watched Alex as she brushed herself down.

"Nothing as of yet, I gather you didn't either?"

"Not so much as a rat's furry arse." Gene strode off back towards the Quattro, Alex following him shortly.

Ray smirked and took a drag from his cigarette, he and Chris followed along behind just out of ear shot.

"Have fun did ya Chris?" Ray nudged his colleague and nodded in the direction of Alex. "Any new revelations by Lady Muck?"

"Who… oh… no she didn't say much."

"No... Guv didn't either... though it doesn't surprise me that… I reckon she had pissed 'im off somethin' proper."

"The Guv?"

Ray nodded and dropped the stub of his cigarette to the floor crushing it under the heel of his boot.

"Will you two stop draggin' your arses 'n get a move on or you can both walk bloody back!" The car door slammed once Gene had suitably berated Ray and Chris. Alex was stood leaning against the door watching them both with a look of suspicion on her face, she made no comments as they climbed into the Quattro and the engine roared as they left.

* * *

The radio crackled into life around quarter to four.

"Team Delta to CID Base… team delta to CID base."

Shaz had immediately picked up and took down the information relayed.

"Guv!"

The door to his office had remained closed since their return back to CID; Shaz had immediately picked up on the tense vibes between Alex and her DCI but she said nothing knowing that it was sometimes best to let things slide, especially when it came to matters between Alex and Gene. The door swung open and Gene stood in its frame, a cigarette smouldering between his lips.

"What WPC Granger?"

"Guv, Team Delta just called in to say that there is movement at Bankside; apparently Martin has shown up with Mike and a female that they are unable to currently identify."

"Right," Gene clapped his hands together making Alex jump in her seat, she had been miles away, her thoughts in another time and a different place. "Fire up the Quattro!"

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Under Pressure **

**Chapter 12**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes or even Life on Mars, it all belongs to the BBC and Kudos. _

Thanks to my lovely beta KimmiCakes! aka Kim

Reviews or criticisms are always welcome so feel free to leave me something!

Thank you to those who have left comments so far! You have been so very encouraging and lovely!

* * *

It had started to rain just as the street lights came on and the team were all huddled in a disused building off to one side, tucked safely out of sight for the moment. The uniformed police were waiting further back to be called in, but they had to wait until everyone was fairly certain that Isabelle was going to be at the location.

After the arrival of Martin, Mike and a blonde haired mystery woman (which had sounded more like a song than a list of potential criminals when Chris had repeated it twice over) there had been a dark blue Mercedes arrive as well, the four occupants hadn't been identified as all of them were wearing their hoods up; but it had been suggested that two of them looked like they had been pushed or forced to head into the building.

The plan was pretty straight forward, the CID team were to divide up into three groups of four, two teams were to enter the building and one team was to remain outside. Gene had made it clear he wanted Ray and Chris on his team and when Alex had gone to suggest she should head up another team he had objected loudly. So against her wishes Alex was going to have to go with the three Amigos… though thinking on it she did feel safer at the thought of sticking with Gene in this case.

Shaz had been instructed to remain with the uniformed officers and act as the liaison officer, as suggested by Alex. Her job would be to ensure that everyone knew what was going and who was going where, admittedly the task had been given to her to ensure she was kept out of harms way; Shaz knew that but hadn't objected.

Genes' team were going to be leading the raid on the location, no one was still a hundred percent sure that Isabelle was even in the building but at least now there was a better chance of finding out what was going on and possibly getting a stronger lead to finding her. Gene led them along the side of the building to the old entrance; the door creaked as it was pulled open but thankfully there was no one in the immediate area.

"If you see anythin' bloody well tell me first!" Gene ground out in hushed tones, his gaze directed at Alex.

They didn't respond verbally for fear of revealing their location to their ambush targets. Eventually they made their way up to the third floor, suddenly gun shots rang out and they all ducked into safe spots checking around them to see where the shots came from. The room was silent and time seemed to pass incredibly slowly; no-one spoke and there were no further shots fired. Alex was surprised that Gene hadn't gone running in guns blazing but clearly he had realised that it wasn't the best option.

"Gene!" Alex whispered loudly; she couldn't see him from her position tucked between the wall and a pipe. She waited a beat before calling his name again, slightly louder this time. "Gene!"

"What!" She nearly jumped as he peered out from the shadows, in front but slightly to the left of her hiding place.

"I think the shots were up a level…"

"Well done Sherlock anythin' else you'd like to point out?!"

If Alex had been able to see Gene's face clearly then she would have given him one of her 'thank you very much' looks.

"I think we should go back for more armed officers and re-group; we just don't know how dangerous they could be!"

"Again with the smart inputs… what about the other team then? We have radio silence in place for a reason Drake!"

Alex glared in the general direction of where Gene had been; he had gone back into the shadows. Gene however had a point, they couldn't well leave the other team alone in the building and now that shots had been fired the matter had become more serious.

"Maybe I should go back with Ray or Chris and alert them?"

"No!" Genes' voiced wasn't hushed and Alex wanted to whack him one with her gun, his tone thankfully was more hushed the next time he spoke. "We are not splitting up!"

"Well then what do we do!?"

Suddenly a voice shouted out from the level above them; there was a muffled exchange and then shots range out. There was more yelling and one clear voice could be heard shouting over the others.

"I knew he'd rat on us! Now the bastard pigs are here!" Something else was yelled and then the person responded again. "Take those two to the roof… we'll deal with him now!"

More gun shots were fired and then Gene's radio crackled into life.

"GUV!" The radio crackled with interference, "it's Burges… we're on floor four… shots have been fired; Ullah is injured and we need backup! Guv, are you there?!"

Alex was about to radio the uniformed team and get them in as soon as possible but before she could Gene had stepped out of his hiding place and was speaking into his radio.

"On our way… 'ang in there."

Stumbling out of her hiding place Alex joined Gene, both of them were well aware of the fact that the situation had now gotten out of hand; one officer was already injured.

"Do what you gotta Drake… I'm not goin' to sit around 'n let those bastards kill half my team!" Gene nodded at her briefly; Alex only understood his intentions after he started to jog along the corridor to the double doors leading to the stairs.

"Gene!!" She hissed out between clenched teeth but he had already gone; disappearing through the doors to the stair case. Ray didn't think twice before he went to follow him; he wasn't about to let Gene go up there alone and Chris was quickly on his heels.

"Ray! Chris!"

"All officers this is DI Drake… shots have been fired. Ullah is injured on the fourth floor. Go ahead but be aware that these are armed and dangerous people!" Alex rested her lips against the radio and stared at the doors ahead. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Alex followed banging through the double doors and taking the steps two at a time, there were a couple of gun shots and it fell silent again. Alex paused at the door leading to the fourth floor; the glass had been shattered by bullets so she cautiously pushed it open with one hand.

Thankfully a few crates and machinery had given the team some cover; Alex ducked down and glanced through a gap. It was silent in the room and there was no-one to be seen. She slowly stood her gun raised ready to fire if the need was called upon; inching her way around the boxes Alex noticed DC Ullah leant up against a wall, a pool of blood was forming beneath his left leg. His hands were pressed against the wound but he seemed unhurt apart from that. Kneeling down at his feet Alex reached forward and placed two fingers on his wrist; she could feel his heart beat slow but strong beneath her fingers.

"Ullah…. Ullah it's Drake can you hear me?" Alex whispered his name hoping for some response. The young man stirred and opened his eyes gazing at her groggily. "Where are the others Ullah?"

His lips moved but Alex couldn't make out what he was saying. Alex could hear the sound of booted feet pounding on the ground as the uniformed officers entered the building below them.

"Ullah come on talk to me." Alex didn't really want to leave him alone and injured but she was desperate to find out where the hell Gene, Ray and Chris had gone. Pulling her radio out of her jacket pocket Alex pressed the button about to radio Gene when Ullah croaked something out.

"Ma'am wa…"

She felt the person behind her before she actually heard them, she tried to turn to face whoever it was but at that moment the world suddenly froze for a moment and slowly begun to tilt as if Alex was on a helter skelter; a sharp pain throbbed at the back of her head and then Alex saw nothing else as the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Her whole body ached; from her ankles still clad in her soaking wet boots, to the joints in her fingers which were constricted by the ropes that bound her arms above her head… hell if it was even possible it hurt to keep her eyes closed.

It hurt even more, she quickly learned, to open them and take in her surroundings.

Alex was propped up against a wall; she could feel the cold damp concrete against her back, someone had removed her jacket, as it slowly chilled her body. She wished they had left her jacket on, but she knew there was a good reason why they hadn't; the radio, her spare bullets and her gun were all gone.

Lying at her feet was an unconscious Caera; someone had in a moment of consideration for the pregnant woman draped a coat over her body in some attempt to keep her warm… or so Alex hoped. Now at least she knew who one of the mystery people were, she had probably been brought along for collateral to ensure that Martin did his job. That left the question of where Caera's children were and why hadn't the person she left to watch them done their job…

That would be something Alex could address later, but at the moment she wanted to get a better sense of her current location. Her head throbbed in a way that made it hurt to look at the light. Blinking slowly to try and focus her eyes again Alex was able to make out the room, if you could really call. It that was poorly lit with one flickering exposed bulb that hung down in the centre of the room; apart from some broken pipes the room was bare.

Alex could just about make out the form of Chris and Burges on the far side of the room, they too were unconscious and were tied with their backs to one another; that meant two people from her team were missing… Ray and Gene. Tugging at the ropes around her arms Alex attempted to see if there was any chance that they would come loose; but after a few moments of struggling she came to the conclusion that it was unlikely the ropes would come easily undone any time soon.

Pushing her body into a more comfortable position, Alex flexed her fingers as the numbness and pins and needles began to tingle at their tips. Carefully she leant her head back, avoiding putting too much pressure on the gash where she had been hit earlier; she could feel her hair was matted with blood. There was no way of telling how long they had been there without looking at her watch, and that wasn't going to be an easy feat; instead Alex decided it would be best to try and calmly work out what the hell they were going to do to get out of here.

She couldn't hear gun shots anymore, so that meant either one of two things… everyone was dead… or they knew that there were now hostages and were currently making plans; Alex prayed that it was the latter. Alex couldn't tell how much time passed before Caera begun to stir, eventually the woman sat up with some difficulty.

"Caera are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Her hands ran across her bump, she tensed for a moment but then visibly relaxed. "Baby is still kicking away alright."

Alex was thankful to be able to move her legs without worrying she was going to kick Caera, wiggling around Alex tucked her feet under her body and shivered. The damp was starting to get to her and Alex knew that meant Caera must be feeling it as well.

"Can you get up alright?"

"Yeah… I think so." It took Caera a few moments to get her balance, the cold and hard concrete floor had made her body sore and stiff. Once upright Caera slipped her arms through the sleeves of the coat, which Alex only then recognised as being Genes'. She made no comment as Caera attempted to untie the knots in the rope that bound Alex to the pipes.

"Caera you need to keep calm but... can you remember... were your children taken as well?"

"No! No they are fine still at home with that lovely officer you sent," Caera pressed her hands to her cheeks as she the potential horror of the situation dawned on her. "I just popped out to see a friend and then the shops… it was nice having some time to myself. I _didn't_ think… I _should_ have stayed with them. They'll be wondering where I am... Orlaith will be wanting her dinner and Colly will be needing a bath… My poor boy will think I have abandoned him!" Alex could see that Caera was becoming distressed, and that was certainly not what the heavily pregnant needed especially when they were already in a stressful situation.

"They're in safe hands Caera. The officer will undoubtedly report you missing and the team will hopefully work out that you might be here. I promise you that they will take care of your children for you."

Caera didn't make any comment and only sighed softly as she resumed her fight with the knots.

"Whoever tied these must have been a boy scout," Alex smiled up at Caera who was obviously trying to help lighten the mood and change the subject. "Thankfully for us, growing up with three brothers meant I learnt a few things myself."

Alex felt the ropes loosen around her wrists, she tugged gently and the knot tying her arms up above her head to the pipes came loose. Caera went over to Chris and Burges and begun to loosen the ropes binding them together whilst Alex fought with the last of the ropes around her wrists. Apparently their captors didn't intend to keep them tied up for long if they had just abandoned Caera without tying her up.

Alex came over to join Caera and carefully checked Chris over making sure he hadn't been shot or hurt at all; thankfully he was fine as was Burges.

The door swung open unexpectedly and Alex turned to face whoever was about to come in. A young woman with bleach blonde hair and oversized sunglasses stood in the doorway; for a moment Alex had hoped it was going to be back up but it was unlikely.

"What a surprise." The woman's heels clicked loudly on the concrete floor as she approached the group. Behind her stood Mike and some unknown bloke who were propping up a bruised and battered Ray between them.

"Ray!" Alex was stopped by the cold barrel of a gun being pointed directly at her.

"I'd keep still if I were you sweetheart; I'd hate for this to go off accidentally now." Alex recognised the voice but couldn't quite place it. That was until the blonde woman removed her sunglasses and it dawned on Alex… it was Lola. "Do you like the new hairdo Detective Inspector?"

Alex bit her lip, barely resisiting the urge to make some sarcastic comment and instead cast her gaze on Ray who had groaned in pain at that point.

"Where is DCI Hunt?" Alex directed her question to Lola but continued to watch Ray, who was beginning to stir. It was clear that Lola was the brains in this group; Alex was infuriated with herself for not seeing sooner how much of a manipulative cow this woman had been earlier, but even she had been fooled by the tears for Anna.

"Aww are you worried about your boss?" Mike commented, his tone sarcastic before he shrugged Ray off onto the floor and dealt him a swift kick in the stomach.

Alex winced in sympathy for Ray who was curled on his side, one arm clutched to his chest. Gods she hoped it wasn't broken as she didn't exactly have anything to help fix it with.

"Your Governor is busy… right, now then darling you are coming with us." Alex expected to be grabbed but it was Caera who was dragged away from Chris and Burges by Lola.

"She's pregnant! Look take me!"

"You don't even know what we have intended for this wife of a rat." Caera didn't struggle as she was shoved towards Mike. She recoiled from his touch and wrapped her arms across her stomach protectively.

"You know you could let her go, it would be in your favour as well. Letting a pregnant defenceless woman free could mean that they don't come in guns blazing after you. You know that they are after a fatality outcome currently especially as you are holding a MPs daughter hostage." Alex turned her attention to trying to reason with Mike, if Lola was the brains then he would be the brawn and although Lola would be the potential mastermind he was probably the one in control of the rest of the men.

Mike simply laughed and strode towards Alex; he stood as close as physically possible without touching her at all. Leaning in he breathed in her scent and whispered into her ear.

"If I _take_ you what do _you_ get out of it, sweetheart?"

Alex kept her breathing deep and measured making sure that she didn't convey her true feelings of repulsion at that moment.

"As much as I hate to break up this little party the task at hand seems to have been forgotten." Mike pulled back hand, his finger tips brushing against Alex's arm before he turned to face the owner of the voice.

Stood in the doorway was Tony Hayler, a gun in one hand and a piece of rope in the other.

"We've got cops crawling all over the place and she," Tony pointed at Alex. "Is our only chance of a ticket out of here… the rest of them we can leave to be picked up later by their colleagues."

Grabbing Alex roughly by her arm, Mike dragged her to the door with Lola close behind. As she was pushed out into the corridor Alex was greeted by the sight of Gene, propped up against the wall, his hands bound behind him and looking far worse than Ray. Without thinking about the current predicament she was in, Alex pulled her arm free of Mike's grip and pushed passed Tony; she knelt by Genes' side.

"Gene?" Alex tentatively touched his cheek, bringing her hand under his chin she guided his head up so that he was looking at her; his right eye was swollen and the skin around it was turning a yellowish purple hue; it would be a fantastic shiner in a day or so. Gene also had various other bruises, a split lip and a bloodied nose. "Oh… Look what they've done to you."

"Can't be that bad... doesn't feel much anyway," Gene managed to croak out in his gruff tones, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. They both knew he was concealing the pain and trying to keep strong for her; her fingers lingering on his cheek Alex gave him a soft smile and squeezed his shoulder. Next thing she knew she was hauled to her feet and lifted over Mike's shoulder in a fireman style carry. Alex let out a gasp of shock and tried to fight against Mike but his strong arms kept her still; one hand lingering close to resting on her arse, his fingers curled into the back of the waistband of her jeans.

"If you hurt 'er Tony you bastard I'll make sure your life is a livin' 'ell!" Gene ground out, the tone of his voice making it clear that this was no joking matter. Gene would willing kill Tony and anyone who harmed his team... let alone laying a finger on Alex.

Tony just grinned and stepped around Gene and walked off, Mike following closely behind.

Lola was still stood in the doorway of the room; she stepped aside as her unnamed associate dragged Gene into the room and dumped him beside Ray.

"Should I tie her back up?" The bloke thumbed in the direction of Caera who was now knelt beside Ray checking him over and murmuring to him.

"Nah… I wouldn't bother Don. They won't be able to get out of this room anytime soon."

* * *

_"Dreamer, you stupid little dreamer; so now you put your head in your hands, oh no! I said 'Far out, - What a day, a year, a laugh it is!' You know, - Well you know you had it comin' to you, now there's not a lot I can do."_

The tape player blared out another Supertramp song; apparently someone rather liked them and deemed now an appropriate time to play it. Alex smiled at the irony of the words and closed her eyes; she could see the logic though as she was unable to hear the discussion being held between Mike, Tony and Lola currently. Don, whose name she had learnt after he had tied her up for the second time, was sat next to the tape player. It would seem he was unbothered by the decisions that would be made without him; Alex on the other hand was desperate to know what was being said. Martin was nowhere to be seen but Alex could hear see the blue lights of the police cars making rhythmic patterns on the wall to her left.

On the far wall, curled over in one corner and incredibly dusty looking was a childs' drawing; in the centre was a little girl clutching at a balloon as she stood before the big tent of the circus. It was an obscure item to have left in the disused office but at that moment in time Alex wasn't that surprised at what her subconscious was trawling up from the recesses of her deranged mind.

Don blocked her vision at that moment and grinned at Alex as he squatted in front of her; he patted her cheek gently at first earning a dirty look from Alex. "Aren't you lucky… you get to come with me…"

"Lovely." Alex didn't disguise her distaste in her voice; the music had stopped playing now but the group still continued their in depth discussion.

What shocked her was the sudden sharp stinging slap across her right cheek that forced her head to turn. Blinking back tears Alex brought her gaze back to match that of Don; she closed her eyes as he brought his hand back but no second blow came. Instead she was dragged to her feet and hauled out of the room.

Lead along corridor after corridor Alex soon lost all sense of what floor she was on or where she was headed. Eventually Don stopped outside double doors which lead into the old disused canteen; Don nodded gesturing that she should go first so hesitantly Alex pushed open the swing doors, thankfully having her hands bound infront of her didnt hinder the task. She was surprised to say the least to find Isabelle sat at one of the dusty tables, a book in one hand her other hand cuffed to the table.

"Isabelle…"

The young woman looked up at Alex and smiled; it was easy to see that she had been crying; the streaks of mascara running down her cheeks were a giveaway along with her tired red eyes. Alex now was wondering why she had been brought here by Don.

"Is it time Don?" Isabelle spoke softly as she closed her book.

Alex was perplexed as to why on earth Isabelle seemed so calm at sight of one of her captors. It was only then that Alex felt the binds around her wrists loosen, she turned to look at Don fearful of what might happen but instead she found him smiling softly at her.

"Sorry about having to slap you back there... but I had to make it seem realistic," Alex stared at Don perplexed by what he was saying. "Don't worry DI Drake my name is Don I am an undercover officer sent from another division to help you."

"Un…undercover? But Gene never told me?"

"No I'm afraid you all had to be kept in the dark over this matter or else the mission would be jeopardised."

Alex stepped back, her legs bumping against the table Isabelle was sat at; rubbing at her wrists she stared at her hands. Alex couldn't quite take in all the information that she was being given; so Don wasn't really a villain… he was an undercover officer… then what did that mean for the rest of them? What was really going on? And how much of a wild goose chase had they really been lead on?

"So none of them know what is going on! You left us in the dark!" Alex slammed a hand down on the table and looked between Don and Isabelle, fury had taken over from confusion. She was angry that anyone could allow them to get embroiled in such a situation without a care for her colleagues. "Well then I think it is about time you told me what the hell is going on!"

"I think firstly you should sit down DI Drake, this might take a little while." Isabelle smiled at Don as he un-cuffed her from the table and tucked the cuffs back into his belt. "And don't worry the others won't be coming to look for us for a little while yet."

Alex glanced at the doors and contemplated for a moment running out and seeking help but she knew she had to listen to what was about to said. Without knowing what was really going on here they could all be in a lot more danger than first realised.

* * *

Caera undid the last of the ropes binding Gene's wrists together; she thanked God that she hadn't been tied back up giving her the opportunity to check over the new additions to the room. Caera recognised DCI Hunt, despite the fact he had been beaten quite badly but she was unaware of who exactly Chris, Ray and this Burges were.

Chris was awake now but still quite groggy, the poor guy had been hit over the head with something pretty heavy. Thankfully the gash on his head had stopped bleeding but Caera knew there was a chance he had concussion… her mother had been a nurse and for a short time… well before she fell pregnant with her eldest, Caera had entertained the idea of becoming a nurse herself.

Motherhood had called on a few good first aid skills here and there but nothing that would be suitable to ensure that these men didn't have anything more seriously wrong with them.

Ray was alright after Caera had checked him over again, his arm thankfully wasn't broken but his left shoulder was dislocated. Caera didn't have a clue what to do in a medical sense but she knew that if she didn't do something then there was a chance that the poor guy would suffer more for it. After some gentle coaxing from both Caera and Gene, Ray had relented and with some basic guidance from Caera had helped Chris and Gene pop his shoulder back into place. She could only hope that they had done more good than harm in the long term.

Caera admired these men who didn't grumble about their injuries; Ray had even managed to keep quiet as his shoulder was put back into place. Using the coat as a semi sling Caera had attempted to ease the pain that Ray would be feeling.

Now they were sat together by the door listening carefully and wondering what the next plan of action was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Under Pressure **

**Chapter 13**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes or even Life on Mars, it all belongs to the BBC and Kudos. _

Thanks to my lovely beta KimmiCakes! aka Kim

Reviews or criticisms are always welcome and grealy appreciated!

* * *

Could Don Marsden really Alex's way home? Her way back to 2008 and Molly?

The thought had presented itself, gradually being increasingly fuelled by the theories that bounded about her mind; but she didn't say anything about it. Minutes ticked by as no-one spoke; eventually Alex sighed loudly and closed her eyes. The table wasn't going to provide any answers and neither was Isabelle or Don… only more questions.

"What you're telling me must all be part of my mind creating a heightened illusionary state! It's just too… too inexplicable... the theoretical viability... I mean... this cant be real? " It was said more to herself than to any one in particular. Sat at the canteen table her head resting in her hands, Alex went over all that had been said to her in the last fifteen minutes.

"Everything that I've told you DI Drake is fact. Isabelle contacted us when she became concerned about her fathers act…" Don was stood behind Alex, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't call him my father… that bastard of a man is nothing to me." Isabelle interrupted Don her tone sharp and biting. Clearly this young woman had accepted that her 'father' was a crook and now by distancing herself from him she was ever hopeful of picking up the pieces of her life and moving on. Alex could sympathise; it was never easy to accept that someone you loved and trusted could wish to do you harm.

"So who is exactly in the building… we identified Lola, Mike and Martin; we later saw the arrival of a Mercedes with four occupants… two of whom were Isabelle and Caera, another one being yourself and the final person was?" Alex needed to know whether her suspicions were correct.

"Rex Tizer, the owner of Dreams nightclub and bar."

"I thought as much… so this is linked to something far bigger then?"

"Well DI Drake to put it simply, if it wasn't for Isabelle here we would never have been able to get inside of this case. It turns out Mr Hayler has been doing more than his share of dodgy dealings with Rex; apparently his move abroad will coincide with potentially a large delivery of stolen goods into a new market." Don cracked his knuckles, the sound echoing loudly in the room. "Right… I hate to have to do this to you ladies but I can't take the risk of the others finding us like this. We've already been more than long enough."

He held out the handcuffs for Isabelle who without hesitation held her wrists out before her. Alex on the other hand wasn't so sure; how could she know for sure whether this man was trust worthy or not. It didn't matter that what he had said made sense. Apparently Isabelle had discovered her birth certificate and it revealed that her father was 'unknown.' When she confronted Tony with this information he had brushed it off saying that in the beginning her mother and Tony hadn't been sure if they were going to stick it out together.

After conducting some of her own investigating Isabelle had uncovered a terrible truth about her father. Tony wasn't her biological father; it had actually been her fathers' best friend who had died in a mysterious car accident. Isabelle had gone to confront her father with this information but had come across him in his study deep in conversation. Isabelle had overheard that Tony intended on 'getting rid' of her… or so his conversation with Mike had implied; unluckily for Isabelle she had been caught spying by Lola.

That evening they had orchestrated the whole event, Lola had been at the party along with Mike ensuring that Isabelle didn't try to escape. She was even threatened with her mothers' life being taken if she didn't do as she was told. Isabelle had obeyed and so ensured that her mother wasn't to be killed, yet the whole situation had gotten out hand and now they were in deep.

* * *

"We're up shits creek 'n some twat's gone 'n lost our paddle!" Gene kicked at the door and only just managed to conceal his wince of pain; apart from Ray's shoulder and the few bruises and cuts sustained by each of them, the team on a whole were surviving. Caera was leaning against the wall hands resting on her stomach, her eyes closed and her head tilted forward, "You alright there luv?"

Caera waved a hand in Genes' general direction and sort of nodded at him, well her hair had bounced up and down so he took that as nod anyway; he knew better than to pry too much to Gene left her be, though keeping a watchful eye on her as he began to pace. The door was definitely locked; Gene had already tried it several times over in frustration.

Chris had wandered around the room a couple of times now; he had passed a large double locker that seemed out of place in the room, as if someone had dragged it forward at some point. Both lockers had been empty inside but his curiosity had gotten the better of him and with some difficulty Chris had squeezed along the side of the lockers.

"Guv!" Gene turned to look over to the darkened corner of the room from where Chris had yelled.

"What?" He wasn't particularly in the mood for Chris's somewhat renowned childish antics. Striding over Gene found Chris wedged between the wall and the lockers; he was about to say something sarcastic but Chris managed to blurt out what he wanted to say first.

"I've found a door Guv." Chris beamed at Gene.

"Raymundo!" Ray came over, his arm still swathed in the makeshift sling, "Looks like we 'ave a plan after all!"

* * *

"So what part do I play in all of this?" Alex followed behind Isabelle they were slowly making their way down to the second floor where apparently Lola, Rex, Mike, Tony and Martin were currently in discussion with the police. Alex had her hands cuffed in front of her, having argued adamantly that she wasn't going to be put at yet another disadvantage.

"I need you to simply help me ensure that they get to a boat without any hitches; we're relying on your superior psychological skills to make sure it all goes smoothly… the boat has already been organised you just need to make sure someone contacts the appropriate people. Just tell whoever to contact Eddie… he'll already be waiting as an undercover officer so he will hear you. From then on everything should go smoothly… this will be more likely seeing as the majority of the _cowboy _CID team are now out of the way." The last part Don muttered.

Alex stopped in her tracks and turned to face Don; he hadn't expected her to stop so suddenly and very nearly collided with her.

"What will happen to the rest of _my_ team?" Alex didn't like the underlying implications of his snide after comment.

"Tony will probably leave them be in that room… and the uniforms can let them out later."

Alex raised an eyebrow and shook her head, the curls bouncing; she got the distinct feeling that the last comment was added to appease her.

"Probably… so you aren't entirely sure what Tony and the others have intended for Caera, Gene and the rest of the team?"

"Look, Caera was a last minute addition; apparently Mike got wind that Martin was unsure of his role in this; so he decided that by bringing Caera along they had some collateral… to ensure the job was done."

They were still stood in the corridor, Alex facing Don now with a look of determination in her eyes.

"So you have no idea what they might do to them? Do you think it is likely that Tony would kill them?"

"From the profile we gathered on Tony we think it is… unlikely he would kill them."

"Unlikely?!" Alex spat the word out.

"If _we_ get Tony Hayler and Lola Hodges we have the opportunity to unravel a far bigger thing than this current situation! They're all collateral damage… anyway they're safe in that room looked out of the way."

Alex stomped her foot, wishing her hands were untied so she could wallop Don one.

"No! That is not feasible option! I am _not_ leaving _my_ team locked up in that room! There's a heavily pregnant woman in there as well as four potentially seriously injured officers!"

Don gripped Alex by the shoulders and tried to force her to turn around and carry on walking.

"Your Neanderthal associates are nothing but a hindrance to this mission! They're better off shut away… out of sight and out of mind permanently if you ask me!" Don muttered but Alex still heard it, "Gene Hunt represents all that should be wiped out in the police force these days."

Alex forced her heels down and wrenched herself from Don's grasp; she rounded on him again. Jaw set and whole body tensed ready for a fight.

"Those _Neanderthals _for your information have helped prevent and solve more crimes in _this_ division in the last _six _months than the _rest_ of the division put together in the last _year_! Facts that you and I cannot deny!" Alex raised her voice; she was pissed of that this man had come barging in and taken it upon himself to slander her colleagues… her team… her friends.

"Your team have also the highest rate of complaints lodged against them!" Don looked down at Alex, surprised that she was squaring up to him despite having her hands handcuffed.

"There have been marked improvements in my team; they are evolving and improving constantly!"

"Which is why you'll be better off transferring out of CID and going to a better department; one in which you won't be associating with a waste of space, time and money!"

Alex was infuriated by this pompous arsehole who deemed himself worthy enough to slander her colleagues. Don lifted Alex over his shoulder, ignoring her protests, "I've got a job to do just as much as you so I advise you to play along or get yourself killed!"

Alex fell silent, the anger boiling up inside her and desperate to get out; but she knew how to bide her time.

"DCI Gene Hunt is worth ten times what you are and will _ever_ wish to be Don Marsden." Alex spoke loud and clear her tone low and controlled but hinting at her developing hatred of Don.

Don tightened his grip around her waist forcing Alex to gasp in discomfort but Don didn't respond.

* * *

After a great deal of effort Gene and Chris, with some help from Ray, had managed to pull the lockers far enough forward so that they could all escape out. They had already discussed their various options of one person going and getting help so that if Mike came back it wouldn't bad as obvious. However Gene had put his foot down, he had no intention of leaving any man… or woman behind.

The door lead them into some sort of office and then into another warehouse area; it seemed that when Mike and his associate had dumped them earlier on in the room they hadn't exactly scouted it all that well. Their new plan of action was for Ray, despite his protests, to escort Caera back down the fire escape and to the uniformed officers. Ray and Gene had argued but Gene had put it simply that he needed someone he could trusts to make sure that Caera got to safety… then he was to get himself checked out as he would be no use to the darts team with an injury.

With the team now split Gene and Chris were intending to find Alex and get her out safely, however they had no weapons and no clue where they were in the building.

* * *

Martin had been beaten pretty badly, his crumpled and bloodied form lay in the far corner of the room. Beside him sat a gagged and bound Isabelle; if looks could kill her 'father' would have been nothing more than a mushy puddle on the floor.

"So what do we do from here then?" Mike was quite content studying Alex's form; she was currently being held by Don, her back pressed up against his chest.

"I thought we were sticking to the original plan?" Don played dumb pretty well.

"Well things have gotten a little out of hand now." Lola tilted her head in the direction of Isabelle, her gaze constantly on Tony, "Do you still want her dealt with?"

"Not when we have got the police crawling all over this place." Tony looked haggard; his face pale and drawn and his hair a mess, "I just want to get out of here without any trouble…"

"We could use her as a hostage." Don shook Alex a little too violently for her liking and she attempted to pull herself free but his grip was firm on her shoulders.

"Why not allow me to negotiate on your behalf?" Alex was getting tired of being spoken about and not spoken to. She liked being in control of the situation and she got the distinct feeling the longer she kept quiet, the worse her predicament would become.

"Oh yeah sure sweetheart! And you'd never try and set us up… oh they'll be no problem with you negotiating!" Lola's voice dripped with sarcasm; she looked at Alex with distaste before pulling off her black leather gloves and wandering over to the window.

"Maybe she had a point?" Don glanced at Mike glad he had raised that point.

"The only advantage we currently have is that we have their DCI and none of that lot are smart enough to make a move without his say-so." Tony glanced over at Lola, "Well has anyone else got any better ideas?"

They were all well aware of the fact that the police had successfully manoeuvred themselves to surround the entire building; Alex had learnt that two people had already attempted to negotiate the safe release of the team but Lola had made it clear that there would be terms and conditions to their release… set by them.

As Alex had listened to their discussions it had become apparent that Lola truly was the brains and that Tony, Mike and Alfie were her puppets. Alfie, now that more had been revealed, would appear to have been an innocent party in all of this and the murder of his girlfriend had been used as a distraction. Tony clearly was going to do whatever he could to stay with the 'love of his life' and Mike lacked morals… he had no guilty conscience of his abuse of trust with his brother. Alex knew better now, she was able to focus on the task at hand and concentrate… make the connections.

Tony was now stood beside Lola, both of them watching the people scurrying around in the rain; it was pouring hard now, large puddles were beginning to form. Alex had thankfully been left with her watch still on, though the glass on it had been badly smashed. She could just about make out the time to be just after nine; that would mean that they had been here for over five hours.

Alex considered her options whilst Mike and Don discussed what to do; she could either let Don carry on and follow his own plans. Or Alex could do what was best for her… for her team. A part of her mind was screaming and yelling that Don Marsden was her way home… but there was a tiny glimmer of doubt in her mind.

"It's a bloody fiasco Lola… we need to get away from here… cut ties if you get what I mean?" Tony whispered in her ear, his hand trailing down her side to rest on Lola's hip; she simply smiled coyly at him.

"Mike, take her downstairs and get her to negotiate for us… I want a clear passage to a boat ensured and no-one to stop us or follow us. We'll be taking Caera and Isabelle along with us as hostages." Lola turned to face Mike who fell silent in his discussions with Don; Alex felt Mike grab her arm a she moved towards Lola.

"No!" Alex caught herself from sounding too eager "... it would be more feasible to just take just one hostage… me."

"Why?" Tony looked interested at her suggestion.

"Because I am of more use to you than the other two; if you offer a deal the police will be more lenient with agreeing to your terms. And if you are holding a Detective Inspector hostage they are less likely to shoot as I am not _fodder _as such."

"But we have a DCI to use as a pawn."

"He is considered... there is a chance that more than a few people would be more than happy to see DCI Hunt go down in amidst a blaze of gun fire." Alex's gaze flickered briefly over to Don but went unnoticed, "meaning that he would not be of much benefit to you in any shape or form as a hostage."

She hoped that her reasoning hadn't seemed to obvious, as much as Alex would benefit having Gene here she knew that he would open his big stupid mouth and say something that would probably get them all killed… unintentionally of course. But the stakes were too high and if she was honest with herself, Alex couldn't risk losing Gene either… loathed as she was to admit that maybe she felt something more than a sense of comradery and friendship between them. Lola raised an eyebrow studying Alex for a moment before waving her hand.

"Alright... it looks like the DCI is not an option then and yes... having a moaning little tart and a pregnant bitch would be more hassle than her…" Lola shrugged her shoulders and flicker her hair over her shoulder, "do what you want Tony, my patience is beginning to wear thin."

* * *

Alex was thankful for the minor fact that Mike hadn't carried her down the stairs over his shoulder, she hated the fact he got a satisfaction from holding her body so close. When she got home Alex had every intention of having a long hot shower. Just before they were to head through the main doors into the ground floor Mike wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled her back against his chest. Pressing a gun to her temple Mike leant in close and pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear.

"Promise to behave?" Alex felt her chest constrict as the gun clicked, the feel of the cold metal against her head made her heart pound.

"Yeah…" Her reply was breathy and quiet.

Kicking the doors open, Mike used Alex as a shield as he entered the ground floor. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright head lights of the police cars that shone in to lighten the area. She could make out about ten officers guns drawn, all pointing at her.

"Ma'am!" Alex recognised the voice that called out off to the left; she tried to turn her head to look at Shaz but Mike's grip was tight.

"Nobody shoot or your precious DI gets it!" Alex gripped his arm with her hands as Mike turned the in a half circle making it clear to the other officers who was in control. "Now your DI is going to talk on our behalf."

Thankfully Mike loosened his grip so Alex could take in a deep breath she had been in need of.

"I want a boat organising… brought to the dock point just outside in thirty minutes. No-one is to stop them when they come through or follow them once in the boat; they must have clear passage on the Thames as well." Alex was able to turn her head a little towards the direction where she had heard Shaz call from, "Shaz I'm trusting you to ensure that Eddie gets contacted."

Alex prayed that 'Eddie' had heard the message and was going to do as had previously been planned.

"The rest of the hostages will remain in the building until the boat has left the dock…"

"Right that's enough chit chat, hope you've got the message loud and clear."

Mike dragged Alex backwards through the doors.

* * *

The rest of the group were behind with Don, following them down the stairs and all in deep discussion. Luckily for Alex they were about a flight of stairs ahead, she knew that this would possibly be her only opportunity to try and create a division in the group. Keeping her voice low and calm Alex slowed her pace, trying to ignore the gun that was pressed into her lower back.

"I'm not just a Detective Inspector."

Mike grunted in acknowledgement of her statement after a short pause.

"I'm a trained Psychologist… I deal specifically with psychological profiling."

"Fascinating I'm sure."

"Lola is going to betray you despite whatever misconstrued ideals you have of your current situation." Alex bit her lip hoping she hadn't over stepped the line. Mike didn't respond and only prodded the gun into her back with a little more force, "Think logically Mike be the chess player, not the chess piece. She'll use you all to get her freedom with Tony; and it will be you taking the brunt of the punishment when they do."

"If I were you darling I would shut up, before I have to make him shut you up!" Alex hadn't realised that Rex had caught up with them; she glanced back and was surprised to see Rex smiling at her. They came to a stop just before the double doors of the ground floor; Rex leant in and whispered something in Mike's ear. He glanced at Alex and then nodded in response, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"More's the pity wouldn't you say?" Rex grinned at Alex once more, "Let's get this show on the road then!"

* * *

Gene and Chris had managed to catch up with the group and had stalked them to the best of their abilities, which had meant on one or two occasions them nearly being spotted. Luckily for them Alex had eventually provided enough of a distraction for the group with her incessant psycho-babble; which for once Gene was thankful for. They now lurked in the shadows of the stairwell one floor up waiting for the best opportunity to rescue Alex.

He was well aware of the fact that they were currently a team of two unarmed, bruised and slightly worse for wear officers up against four armed bastards. Gene was also aware that the team of uniformed and un-uniformed officers would be able to control the situation outside but they would be unaware of his activities; despite having Ray out there with them. What he really needed was for the target group to be in a vulnerable position, when they thought that they were about to get away with it and then strike.

"So Guv what do we do now?"

"Well Chris I'll run in guns blazing, defeat the bad guys and then rescue our DI in distress, mean-bloody-while you can hold the bloody door open for me! What do you bloody think!!" Gene rolled his eyes; although his voice was lowered he still managed to spit out the words.

"We don't have any guns though Guv?" Chris looked bemused.

Gene, on the other hand, at this moment in time wished he had a cigarette on him.

"Some times Chris I reckon you're deprivin' some village of its idiot."


	14. Chapter 14

**Under Pressure**

**Chapter 14**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes or even Life on Mars, it all belongs to the BBC and Kudos. _

Reviews or criticisms are always welcome and greatly appreciated!

* * *

Gene and Chris realised that there was no easy way of following the others out of the main door so doubling back along the hall they found a door marked exit. Making their way down what they now realised would have been the old fire exit they finally reached the doors which lead outside. Pressing down on the fire door handle there was a second where Gene suddenly wondered whether the old fire alarm was still connected.

The door swung open without any alarms going off.

It had stopped raining but the ground was still wet and large puddles had formed across the ground. They made their way out along the side of the building, keeping their backs pressed up against the wall. Following the edge of the building they rounded on the rest of the police team and were greeted by Burges and Caera who were sat in a car at a safe distance.

Gene pushed his way through the crowd and found Ray who had now been bandaged up.

"You alright Raymundo?"

Ray turned, surprised to see Gene and Chris.

"Yeah not bad Guv… apparently they're about to come out 'n make their way to the boat," Ray nodded his head in the direction of the makeshift dock. "I don't like it though… apparently there are undercover officers who have been in on this."

"What! What bastard organised that?"

A few of the other officers turned to look at Gene who had raised his voice. Shaz approached at this moment holding out Gene's coat.

"All I got told Guv was that when I went to organise a boat like DI Drake requested the whole matter was taken out of my hands. Apparently they're from another division and they've been onto Tony Hayler for a while."

Gene shoved the coat on getting more annoyed but this whole 'fuck up.'

"This is my bloody patch 'n no bastard is gonna come into my district 'n fuck it up for my team!"

His language seemed to worsen with his mood Shaz noted to herself as she watched her DCI carefully. Thrusting his hands into his pockets Gene was relieved to find a hip flask, pulling it out, he took a long swig. Capping the hip flask Gene studied the doorway of the power station.

"Guv?"

Ray held out a gun for his DCI, which he took but made no comment. The main doors to the disused Bankside Power Station were flung open and everyone who was armed readied their guns watching the group as they made their way out. Alex was currently being used as a shield along with Martin who was barely conscious.

"Keep back or you DI gets it." Mike pressed the gun into Alex's temple and shook her slightly making her yelp in fright. Gene clenched his fist tightly and watched the group carefully. Isabelle was being lead out last, her father had his arms wrapped around her shoulder but she looked far from comfortable. Tony had a gun pointed in his daughters' general direction but he was too busy watching Lola and the police officers than paying attention to what Isabelle was actually doing.

The group were no more than 300 yards from the boat when Isabelle suddenly grabbed the gun off of her _father_. Alex could see what was happening as Mike forced her to carry on walking forwards but it was the urgent voice of Isabelle that finally got him to stop.

"Let her go!" Mike stopped and turned to look at Isabelle who had the gun pointed at the group as a whole; Tony had his hands up in the air, Lola had pulled out her own gun and Rex was cowering behind her, his use of Martin as a shield quickly forgotten, letting him drop to the floor in a heap.

"How about you lower your gun first sweetheart and then I won't shoot you." Lola smiled at Isabelle who ignored her completely and continued to stare at Tony.

"You're a bastard! A lying, manipulative, evil person! Thank god I'm not related to you." Tony paled visibly as Isabelle hurled abuse at him, "You're going to regret the day you ever met that bitch."

She gestured at Lola with a nod of her head, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Now Isabelle… baby girl. You're distressed… upset. I can see that but please sweetheart lower the gun. You're scaring Daddy."

"You're not my Daddy." She spat out the word _Daddy, _"You tried to kill me!"

Tony stepped towards Isabelle, no longer looking as calm as he had once done.

"Well what do you expect when you're the daughter of a whore! You're not even my child! You're the result of a sordid little affair with a snivelling wretch of a man who deserved to die! I couldn't run the risk of anyone finding out you weren't really my child… not when my reputation is on the line!"

The crowd of police officers murmured in response. Here they had Tony Hayler admitting that he murdered one man and attempted to murder his own daughter. It was in some respects a police officers wildest fantasy.

Gene meanwhile had crept around the crowd trying to get closer to Alex and Mike; no-one had noticed him as Isabelle was providing a fantastic distraction.

"Just put down the gun and you can go back to your mother and forget all about this darling?" Lola didn't lower the gun but her saccharinely sweet voice seemed only to fuel Isabelle's anger.

"Shut up you stupid cow!" Isabelle pointed the gun at Lola and Tony saw his chance. Jumping forward he went to grab Isabelle; at the same time Gene saw his opportunity and pushed through the crowd and made for Alex.

Two gun shots rung out, followed by a blood curdling scream of pain.

Tony pitched forward and landed on the floor in a crumpled heap, blood quickly pooling on the floor around him. He was dead before he had even hit the ground. Isabelle on the other hand was still standing but was clutching at her side where Lola had shot her. Blood seeped out between her fingers and dripped to the floor landing on her now discarded gun.

"NO!! Alex screamed out making everyone stop causing Mike to turn and look at her, it was then that he saw Gene. He cocked the gun, the loud click of the metal making Gene stop short.

"Stop there or I'll shoot her." Mike pressed the gun more forcibly into Alex's temple making her wince and cry out in pain and fear. She hadn't seen Gene in the crowd as she had been so distracted by Isabelle, "Drop your gun!"

"Just do as you're told for once Gene!" Alex sobbed out her fingers clenched tightly around the arm that Mike held tightly across her throat. Gene was torn between ignoring Mike's threat and going for him... but then he could heardly ignore the pleas of Alex, "Just trust me Gene."

Alex pleaded with him, her tone resolved to whatever the fates had planned for her. Gene discarded the gun on the floor and raised his hands. He felt wretched considering that there were at least twenty officers here of which at least ten were armed yet no-one could do anything whilst Alex was in such a vulnerable position.

"You better know what you are bloody well doing Bolly; these bastards aren't playin' any of you mind games."

"How the hell did he get out of that room?" Lola snapped shoving at Rex who was still cowering behind her; apparently he wasn't quite the bruiser he made out to be, "Look you stay where you are or else we'll shoot that stupid bitch of a DI!"

Everyone watched Gene as he lowered his arms, his fists clenched and stepped back, resigned to accept this forced decision.

* * *

Mike shoved Alex forcefully into the boat, not caring that she stumbled and fell forward. Because of having her hands tied in front of her, with some difficulty Alex finally managed to get back up on her feet. The speedboat was only really large enough for four of them and so Alex was forced to sit on Don's lap, his arms around her waist. Rex was the only one in the group who apparently knew how to drive a boat so he took the controls.

The engine roared into life and quickly sped off up the Thames, in the opposite direction Alex had thought they would go in. She had been under the impression they intended to go towards the Tower of London and City Hall and disembark somewhere along there, however Rex seemed to be taking them towards Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament.

"I want someone followin' that boat now!" Gene yelled as he watched the boat disappear into the darkness. "Ray… Chris! Get in the car!"

Gene strode towards his car and was greeted by Shaz who held out his keys for him.

"Guv… Eddie says there is a blockade to meet the boat set up for them just past Victoria Tower Gardens. Don is meant to jump off with Alex at Jubilee Park so that if anything should happen at least they will be out of harms way."

"Shit! Those stupid bastards really reckon they're just gonna let them jump off into the water with out going back for them?" Gene was seriously pissed off now, both Ray and Chris watched him. Waiting to see if their plans would change, "Shaz tell the rest of the team to 'ead to Jubilee Gardens immediately… we'll go ahead to Victoria Tower Gardens just in case."

"In case of what guv?"

"I've got a gut feelin' about this."

Shaz stepped back as a cloud of dirt and dust was thrown up as the Quattro sped off up the road. Turning to look at the rest of the team she quickly relayed their instructions before making her way over to one of the police cars and getting in. She really hoped that her DCI was wrong about his gut feeling.

* * *

Don pressed his cheek against Alex's shoulder and whispered in her ear, she struggled to listen against the rush of wind, the sound of the boat engine and the rushing water that sprayed against her.

"Don't respond when I speak to you but listen carefully… when we get level with Jubilee Gardens we've got to jump. Shake your head if you understand."

Alex shook her head, she noticed that Lola was watching her and so she pretended to try and pull out of his arms; this made Don look up and he grinned at Lola.

"Just keeping her sweet!" He gave Lola some sort of explanation which Alex hoped could be heard over the noise.

Lola rolled her eyes and pulled her coat tighter around her frame before turning to talk to Mike. Don held Alex tighter against his chest, as they came around the corner and the lights of Jubilee Park could be seen up ahead. The boat begun to slow and Don loosened his grip around Alex's waist forcing her to slip onto the floor at his feet, apparently things weren't going according to plan for Don.

"Why are we slowing?" Don yelled at Rex who ignored him. Alex watched in horror as Lola leant forward and Mike produced a gun which he pointed at Don; the shot rang out and the body of Don fell backwards into the water.

* * *

Gene swung the car round the corners and the tyres screeched loudly as they hurtled through the streets of London, which were thankfully almost deserted because of the late hour; a few drunken people were about all the team saw as they raced towards Victoria Tower Gardens. Gene swung the car round the corner and raced onto Lambeth Bridge, Chris and Ray were trying to see out of the windows to see if they could spot the boat but it was too dark.

The Quattro stopped suddenly forcing all of its occupants to have to brace themselves; with Chris being the only one in the back he was left to clamber out of the passenger door left wide open by Ray. They jogged across the park and peered over the edge up the river; the sound of a boat could be heard approaching in the distance.

* * *

Alex had been pulled back up besides Lola but she seemed distracted by Mike who was trying to tell her something. She knew she had to do something to get away from these people considering they clearly had no intention of letting her go anytime soon. And even if they did let her go there was a chance that Lola would more than happily shoot her in the back to get rid of her. Up ahead, Alex could see the St Thomas Hospital building looming up in the distance, lit up by the street lights outside it.

Her hands were still cuffed in front of her but Alex knew she didn't have much of a choice, unless she could convince one of them to un-cuff her wrists. Lola must have noticed her fidgeting.

"Whatever you're doing stop it!" Lola turned to face Alex and waved the gun in her face.

"Sorry… it's these cuffs they're digging in."

Lola glanced down at Alex's wrists and rolled her eyes.

"They aren't exactly intended for comfort."

"I know but I was hoping that maybe you'd loosen them a little for me?"

Lola laughed but Mike started to rummage in his pockets.

"What the hell are you going you idiot! You're not going to loosen the cuffs on her!" Lola snapped at Mike but he continued to search for the keys defiantly, Rex had slowed the speed boat down

"No I have no intention of letting her go." Mike moved to kneel before Alex and undid the lock of the cuffs; but just as quickly he cuffed one wrist again and then attached the other cuff around Lola's wrist before she could stop him. He also grabbed the gun out of her hand before she could use it against him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU FUCKING MORON" Lola screeched at Mike and went to hit him, causing Alex to jerk forward.

"So to ensure that if the cops try anything at least you two are stuck together!"

* * *

Gene watched as the boat slowed, he rummaged in his pockets for his radio but Chris had been quick to grab it before they exited the car.

"All units; to Victoria Tower Gardens 'n St Thomas 'ospital immediately."

The radio crackled into life as several people responded.

"Right we need a boat of our own!"

"Looks like there might be one down that way, Guv!" Ray pointed under the bridge towards where the blockade was meant to be. He didn't have a clue what radio frequency they were all on so Gene knew he was going to have to intervene himself, "Right let's commandeer a boat!"

* * *

Lola and Mike were arguing animatedly as Rex cruised down the river, he had nothing to be concerned about as far as he was concerned. He was under the impression that Alex had informed the police force to clear the river in both directions for them. As they approached Lambeth Bridge he glanced back at Alex and grinned at her.

"Changed your mind yet about my offer DI Drake?"

"What offer was that?"

"To come join me in my new villa in Costa Del Sol?

"Thanks but I've got plans." Alex joked hoping that some humour would work in her favour; Rex laughed and shook his head.

"Looks to me like you won't be going anywhere anytime soon luv."

Alex was jerked over towards Lola forcing her to brace herself against the seat and look down towards her feet. It was then that Alex noticed a key lying on the floor of the boat. Reaching down, trying to look like she was getting her balance from being pulled over by Lola, she grabbed hold of it. She recognised it almost immediately as being a handcuff key. By the looks of it Mike hadn't pocketed it as he had first thought.

Now Alex had an advantage…

* * *

Ray had remained on shore as a contact for the rest of the police when they arrived. Gene and Chris had 'borrowed' a boat and it was up to Chris to attempt to work out how to drive it. Luckily for them he approached it with the same attitude as the various games he played and quickly picked up the basics… well turning the engine on and that was about it.

Abandoning the idea for the moment they remained stood on the boat hopeful that one of the arriving police officers would know how to drive a boat.

* * *

Alex sat back at brought her other hand across to her cuffed wrist and pretended to rub her wrist in pain. No-one was paying any particular attention to her so Alex was able to position the key for when she wanted to undo the cuffs.

Her plan was to undo her cuff and bail out of the boat when they passed under the bridge; she hoped that the darkness would conceal her making it more difficult for them to shoot her whilst she was in the water. After that she didn't have much of a plan other than to swim towards St Thomas's Hospital and hope that there was a ladder there for her to climb out of the Thames.

As they came under the bridge Alex saw Gene and Chris stood on a small dock beside a boat in which a young police officer sat. Time seemed to come to a stand still as Rex realised who was waiting there. And then all at once everything seemed to happen.

Alex shoved the key into the lock and heard the satisfying click of it unlocking, pulling her wrist back she flung the key onto the floor and made to jump off of the side of the boat.

Lola realised only to late what she was doing so rather than managing to grab Alex before she hit the water she was dragged in behind her; both of them disappearing into the swirling dark water.

Rex slammed the boat into full speed not caring about Lola and Alex as he raced past Gene and Chris who were distracted by the fact that their DI had just thrown herself into the water.

Chris was suddenly handed Gene's coat and watched as his DCI dived into the water.

"Get that boat workin'" Was all Gene uttered as he dived into the freezing water of the Thames.

* * *

Alex surfaced coughing and spluttering at the sudden shock of the cold water against her body, she struggled to swim against the current unaware that Gene had also jumped in. Someone grabbed at Alex's shoulders and forced her back beneath the surface; she fought against them and surfaced to come face to face with Lola.

"Can't… swim!" Lola was panicking and trying to cling to Alex like a lifeline but in doing so was making it impossible for her to keep the both of them afloat. As much as this woman had kidnapped her and nearly killed her Alex, couldn't let the woman drown. She tried to grapple with her and stop Lola from pushing her beneath the water again but Lola was too caught up in the fear of drowning.

The current was pulling them down the river and Alex could feel the beginnings of hypothermia setting in; her fingers were going numb and trying to draw breath was difficult. She hadn't been in the water long but her flimsy clothing and repeated submerging wasn't helping her.

Alex tried to cry out for help but she took in mouthfuls of water instead; Lola was unintentionally killing the both of them. Alex struggled to keep them both afloat but Lola seemed determined to fight her ever move; eventually Alex lost her grip on Lola's arm before she sunk beneath the surface, kicking and trying to keep her head above the water.

As Alex surfaced once more and she felt herself start to accept what was happening. Lola had stopped grabbing at her and was floundering in the water just an arms length away; their eyes met for moment before Lola disappeared from sight.

Alex couldn't get her limbs to move anymore, everything was numb and just the sheer effort of floating seemed to exhausting to her. As Alex let her eyes fall closed she felt arms wrap around her waist and haul her up against a solid form. Fingers dug into her hips painfully forcing Alex to open her eyes and she was greeted with the sight of a bedraggled Gene.

She grasped limply at his shoulders, her head lolling back into the water before he could get a firmer grip. Alex was exhausted, her body cold and numb to her very core; Gene managed somehow to turn her body fully so that her back was against his chest and her head was tilted up to the cloud filled night sky. Gene could hear people yelling from the dock, it wasn't far to swim but the current was strong.

"Come on Bols… 'old in there." Alex didn't respond as she felt herself drift in and out of consciousness; it would have been all too easy to let the darkness engulf her and slip into a comfortable sleep. Yet at the edges of her mind Alex could feel a presence much like that of the clown, lurking… waiting to claim her. She fought against it closing her eyes and concentrating on breathing.

With some difficulty Gene held Alex's body up against his own; he kicked against the current towards the dock. Thankfully someone had managed to start the boat and they raced over to them. Many hands with fingers stretched out reached down from the side of the boat to him and they pulled Alex, with ease, out of his grasp and out of the water.

As he was finally hauled up out of the Thames, Gene caught slight of the blue tint to her pale skin caught in the streetlights. Her hair had lost its tight curls and lay splayed across the floor of the boat and it struck him how they stuck out so starkly against her almost alabaster white skin. A thin rivulet of murky brown water seeped from between her lips adding to the puddle that was forming beneath her. She mumbled something incohherently her eyes fluttering open for a moment before she fell silent again. The boat raced back to the dock where they were helped out of the boat by the numerous police officers who had arrived shortly before hand; Gene watched in futile as Alex was carried off out of his sight.

* * *

Gene finally made it up the steps, ignoring the fact that his body was numb and he was in agony; it felt like every one of his extremities was fighting against him. Each step took twice as much effort but he could see Alex just ahead of him. She was laid out on the pavement, coats swathed about her body in an attempt to keep her warm; officers huddled around whilst Chris and Ray were leant in close listening for a breath or for something she was saying... he couldn't quite tell from where he was stood.

Gene finally pushed them aside and dropped to his knees; his legs felt like jelly and he ignored the sharp pains as he shifted against the concrete. With two fingers pressed against the cool flesh of her neck, he felt for a pulse.

"Bolly? You still with me?" The words whispered as a desperate plea.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a steady beat beneath his fingers; leaning across Alex's body he lowered his head over hers and waited anxiously to feel the gentle puff of breath against his cheek. She was breathing, short shallow gasps, but he could already see her chest beginning to rise and fall more deeply. Leaning back Gene took the proffered blanket which he covered Alex with, his fingers gripping at her wrist beneath the blanket.

Alex fought with need to sleep; she could hear people talking around her and the gentle touch of Gene as he felt for her pulse. His closeness was a comfort to her and Alex forced her body to stop succumbing to the darkness and fight for survival… fight to live… fight to see her daughter and fight to get home.

"Where's the bloody ambulance?" Gene's voice was gruff and his body had begun to shake from the cold. He still focused on Alex who he turned over onto her side and watched with bated breath as she started to cough; the brown water spilling from her pale lips; she opened her eyes. Alex's eye lashes fluttered closed again for a moment before her sight adjusted to the bright lights that shone in her eyes.

"Gene…" She murmured her voice raspy.

"They're just comin' Guv." Ray was holding the coat that Gene had thrust at Chris before diving into the water; he dropped it round his DCI's shoulders.

There was a look shared between them; Ray had been to hell and back with this man, seen him at his best and at his worst. He could easily tell that Gene was torn between beating someone within an inch of their life or staying beside their DI.

"Chris 'n me will deal with them lot." Ray nodded his head in the direction of Mike and Rex who were currently being lead away by two uniformed officers. The blockade had done their job but nearly at the expense of his team…

Gene would make sure that the right people paid for this cock up.

"Good." Gene nodded; at that moment Shaz appeared with the paramedics, they pushed their way through the crowd and knelt down beside Alex and Gene. Shaz stood beside Chris, she bit at her nails and watched nervously. Chris wrapped an arm around her waist for comfort.

"How long was she in the water?" One of the ambulance crew glanced up at Gene as they felt for a pulse; Alex watched them with glassy eyes. The world seemed to be passing her in slow motion.

Alex heard the question but was unable to answer, she was sure she had only been in the ice cold water of the Thames for a few minutes; at least she thought that was the case. Time had blended and distorted, her mind played tricks on her. Alex wanted to reach out and cling to Gene. At one point in the water she had been so sure that she could hear the steady beep of a life support machine; but her sluggish muscles and misfiring brain cells made thinking and moving almost impossible now.

"I… about… five minutes… no more." Gene couldn't think straight, he was cold and all he wanted to do was have a cigarette and a stiff drink; however his trusty hip flask was somewhere at the bottom of the Thames… along with Lola. There had been nothing he could do for Lola when he finally disappeared from sight, Gene hated to admit it but a part of him had been glad she was no longer clinging to Alex. Gene had watched Alex stuggling to keep the both of them afloat as he swum over, it had only fuelled him on as he worried that the next time Alex went under she wouldn't come back up.

The paramedics were muttering something between themselves about stage two, but Gene was unable to take in their comments. He was too focused on watching Alex's face for any signs of her trying to talk to him again.

"You need to get checked out as well mate, you might develop hypothermia." Once Alex was carefully strapped to the stretcher the crew made their way back to the ambulance. Gene followed a few paces behind, he watched Rex struggling against the police officers as they guided him into the back seat of one of the cars.

Gene sat in the back of the Ambulance watching Alex intensely as she lay there motionless strapped to a stretcher and wrapped in a red NHS blanket. Her eyes flew open and darted about taking in her surroundings; their eyes met for a moment and he was lost in the deep brown of her eyes. His face was void of emotion but his eyes told a different story. Nothing needed to be said between them.

Alex attempted a smile at Gene before an oxygen mask was placed over her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Under Pressure**

**Chapter 15**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes or even Life on Mars, it all belongs to the BBC and Kudos. _

Reviews or criticisms are always welcome and greatly appreciated!

* * *

Alex lay there listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor machine; she knew that if she lay there and focused on the sounds of the hospital around her for long enough, Alex could fool herself into believing she was back in 2008. She had been told, when she woke up the next day that she had been on the verge of stage three of hypothermia; Alex was more than lucky as that usually meant that the patients major organs begun to fail.

If she had been in the water any longer there was a chance she wouldn't be here now… and she had Gene to thank for saving her. She had also a nasty cut to the back of her head, thankfully it didn't require stitching but it was still a little tender when she laid her head back at a certain angle. The doctors had also discussed the potential of her being at high risk of suffering arrhythmias, but so far under their close monitoring there had been no signs of this.

Alex had just about had enough of being poked and prodded by every doctor and nurse in the hospital. They had done rigorous test checking that she wasn't suffering from any side affects such as short term amnesia and lack of limb co-ordination. She finally managed to convince them she was fine when she started to lecture one of the doctors about his lack of relationship development with the patients and how he distanced himself and that was why many of his patients didn't seem to respond well to his suggestions. What Alex had really wanted to say was, 'you're a wanker, with no personality and nobody likes you… or your cold hands.'

But she had bitten her tongue and played the part of a recovering yet rather impatient patient from then on.

Lying back with her eyes closed Alex listened to the hustle and bustle of the hospital.

"You awake ma'am?" The gentle voice of Shaz brought Alex back from her reverie, she watched the young woman as she placed a large bunch of brightly coloured flowers in a vase on her bedside cabinet. "We thought they might cheer the place up a bit… oh and I brought you some more clean clothes."

Shaz held up a small overnight bag before setting it down beside the bed; she sat down in the obligatory green plastic chair which clattered against the floor as Shaz pulled it closer.

Alex fidgeted about in bed and sat up, propping herself up against the numerous pillows on her bed. She was dressed in a set of pjs brought for her by Shaz, she had thought that they would be more comfortable than the hospital gowns that were provided and Alex had been more than relieved to find that Shaz had packed other treats and necessities into her bag. When she was out of hospital and feeling better Alex intended on taking Shaz out for the day and thanking her for her generosity.

"They're lovely Shaz, I've always liked roses." Alex smiled; it seemed weird to have reversed their roles. It didn't seem that long ago that Alex had visited a seriously ill Shaz in hospital and spoke to her of fighting for her life. "So how is everyone?"

"Chris is fine, he says he doesn't miss you when Ray's around but I know him better than he thinks. Ray is… well Ray." Alex chuckled at this and winced slightly at the pain she felt along her side; Mike had hit her pretty hard and her ribs were badly bruised but thankfully not broken. It had only been six days since the incident and Alex had been kept under observation after the amount of water she inhaled and length of time she had spent in the water, along with her other minor injuries.

An amicable silence had fallen between the women as they both watched the nurses go about their jobs.

"Apparently they're letting me out on Monday." She smiled to herself at how it sounded like she was being let out of the mental ward. She didn't doubt that some of the team felt she was a little more loopy than they could handle. Alex watched as the cold handed doctor read another patients chart.

"Oh the guv had mentioned that to me." Shaz replied eager as ever, "That's why I thought it might be a good idea to bring you some clean clothes today. It's great news though ma'am."

"Stop calling me ma'am Shaz… it's Alex." Alex smiled as she fiddled with the edge of the blanket, straightening it.

"Okay ma… Alex," Shaz subconsciously mirrored Alex's actions and fiddled with the zip of her handbag. "You had us worried… the Guv especially…"

Alex studied Shaz's face for a moment; she let the comment hang before replying.

"I know… he conveyed that when he came to see me the day before yesterday… not in so many words but… in his typical Mancurian testosterone fuelled way."

Shaz looked up, surprise evident in her face; but there was also a hint of satisfaction in being entrusted with this little piece of information. Shaz could tell that the Guv gave more of a damn than he ever let on to Alex or any of the team; yet she occasionally caught them both catching sneaky glances of one another unaware that they were as bad as each other.

"He told me not to rush back to work and that he hoped to see me at Luigi's as soon as I felt up for it. Apparently our endearing Italian is already worrying about me and has offered to bring me food, so really I think that is the reason he wants me to hurry up and drop in to see Luigi." Shaz laughed and nodded in agreement; Gene had gotten so annoyed by Luigi's pestering that eventually he had informed Luigi that he assumed Alex _would_ probably appreciate not having to cook for herself and that_ yes_ sending meals up to her flat would be fine.

Shaz decided it was best not to mention the fact that Gene had actually then gone on to insult Alex's cooking and comment on her skinniness and need to be 'fattened up' as she probably 'lived on a diet or bloody rabbit food like them bloody models.'

"How are you getting home on Monday then Alex?" Shaz said Alex's name awkwardly, obviously not yet comfortable with the informality of it all. "Did you want me and Chris to come an' give you a lift? I'm sure the Guv would let us leave work early to come and get you."

"No it's alright I have something already arranged… but thanks anyway Shaz."

* * *

"If you're expectin' me to bloody well carry you Bolly you can think again!" Gene motioned to the wheelchair, "'owever I don't mind drivin' you… just this once."

"Gene trust me… you regularly drive me… up the wall." Alex smiled sweetly at him as she settled herself into the wheelchair. She would rather have walked but it was hospital policy that she was taken to the exit before being allowed to walk. Also Alex would have probably have preferred to have been taken by a porter rather than having Gene 'evil knievil' Hunt, in control.

* * *

They pulled up outside Luigi's and the hum of the engine of the Quattro was silenced as Gene turned the key. Alex turned to thank Gene for the ride home but was surprised to find him already opening his door and getting out. He leant back in through the car door, one arm resting on the roof of the car.

"Want a drink?"

"I don't know if I'm really up for it."

"I'm buyin'." He pushed a little more.

"I've just got out of hospital and no doubt my flat looks just as much as a mess as I left it. Maybe tomorrow night?"

Gene pondered her answer for a moment before shutting the driver's door and walking round the front of the Quattro to the passenger side; he opened the door, taking her small overnight bag that had been packed kindly by Shaz and brought to her in hospital the next day she had gone in. She had been thankful to have a few of her own luxuries, especially as she was so bored of just sitting about and being told to rest.

"I'm not havin' Luigi whine in my ear about 'ow I didn't bloody brin' _signorita_ down for a drink… right! Good! Get out the car 'n stop whinin'."

"I look a wreck Gene. I haven't slept properly the last three nights and I just want to have a nice long hot bath and then curl up beneath my duvet."

Gene sighed; he was busy imagining what he could do to her beneath the duvet. Alex could tell he was getting agitated but she put her finger on exactly why.

"It's too late anyway Bolly… they've 'eard the engine no doubt. Everyone from CID is waitin' for you down in Luigi's so you best bloody show your face or else I loose out… 'n you look," his gaze followed the form of her body before darting back up to meet her eyes, "fine to me… for a posh tart."

Alex ignored the posh tart comment as she finally understood why he seemed so adamant that she go and have a drink, also why the clothes provided by Shaz hadn't exactly been comfort clothing. Stepping out of the car she shut the door and sashayed past Gene to stand at the top step of entrance.

"So how much alcohol is one girls company worth these days?" Her tone was amused and Gene smiled as he watched her curls bounce as she went down the stairs. Alex face peeked through the railings at him, "Don't worry I'll act surprised Gene."

* * *

Luigi's had been packed out with all the team from CID as well as a few from the other departments who she had gotten to sort of know. A makeshift banner was hung wonkily across the top of the bar reading 'Wellcome Back' clearly written by Luigi because of the misspelling; she knew he had meant well and so the gesture was appreciated all the more.

Shaz grinned at her from her seat at the bar and was one the first people to come over and give her a hug. Luigi was next to come and greet Alex; he planted a kiss on each of her cheeks before embracing her tightly.

"Oh Signorita Drake! You had me a worrying!" Luigi held Alex at harms length tutting over the slight bruising on her cheek.

"Had me _worried_ Luigi not bloody worrying." Luigi shrugged off Genes comment and guided Alex over to the bar, bombarding her with questions.

"Nearly had to drag her down 'ere." Gene muttered to no-one in particular as he brushed past Shaz and made his way to the bar.

The party was in full swing, people were dancing, singing loudly and thoroughly drunk. Alex was glad that she could provide the team with an excuse to get so incredibly drunk… not that they really needed one anyway though.

Shaz and Chris were cuddled up together in the corner, whispering and giggling away at something. Ray was giving his undivided attention to a rather buxom red head who was perched in his lap; Alex was pretty sure Ray wouldn't be going home alone tonight.

Gene on the other hand was in his usual place, nursing a nearly empty glass of wine and smoking. Alex had chatted to him on and off throughout the evening but she had been caught up in various conversations, going over and over what happened to so many people.

Alex had also been cajoled by Luigi into agreeing to have him bring meals to her every day for the next week. He had insisted that she take the doctors orders to rest very seriously and had even offered to send some of his staff up to help her tidy her flat. Alex had politely but firmly refused the offer, suggesting that she would need the tidying to keep her entertained whilst she was off of work.

It was heading into late evening and Alex hoped that the party would be drawing to an end soon but even Luigi seemed in no hurry to chuck any of them out. She had to admit that was surprised at how willing Luigi had been to allow CID to throw the party in his restaurant; knowing how reluctant the staff could be when it came to leaving.

Grabbing her partially drunk bottle of wine from the bar, Alex picked up her glass as well and bee-lined her way between the haphazardly placed tables to join Gene.

"Thank you Gene." Alex slid onto the seat beside him and glanced across at him, smiling as she leant forward and pulled her wine glass and the bottle of red across the table.

"Wasn't my idea…" Gene stubbed out his cigarette into the ashtray and removed the bottle from between her fingers, pouring a large glass of wine for each of them, nearly emptying the bottle in the process. "Shaz was the one who wanted to throw you a party 'n once Luigi got wind of the idea he was more than bloody enthusiastic about it."

Alex sipped from her rather full glass and set it down in front of her; placing a hand over his, which rested currently on the table; Alex shook her head gently and squeezed his fingers softly.

"No. I mean… _thank you_ Gene." She kept eye contact with him hoping he understood what she was really trying to say. His eyes followed the shape of her face, studying each contour before finally settling on her lips, he sighed slightly before lowering his gaze to where her hand covered his.

"Was nothin'… anyway do you know what the paperwork's like in processing drowned DI's. It's worse than that of suicides." The corner of his mouth twitched as if he was going to smile but instead he picked up his glass of wine and took a large mouthful. Alex laughed softly as it dawned on her; she realized he was commenting on how when they first met she had tried to step out in front of that police car.

"Well I wouldn't want to make you work any harder than you already do Gene." Alex teased taking a long sip of her wine; she finished the glass and barely covering a yawn leant back in the seat.

"Tired already Bols?" Gene noticed the sudden feeling of loss he felt when she had pulled her hand back to cover her yawn but he quickly hid it.

"Mmhmm just a little…" Alex realised she couldn't place her hand back over is without looking a little suspect so she traced her finger up and down the stem of the wine glass.

Blinking several times trying to force the feeling of tiredness back she poured the last of the bottle between their glasses. Alex rolled her shoulders, she still felt tender but Alex couldn't really complaining considering the state she could have been in. Gene had been sporting a fantastic shiner all week and Ray's shoulder had healed but he had played on needing a sling a little more than necessary, according to Shaz.

Apparently she had been guilted into making him tea and coffee and brining him biscuits when his muttering became too much for her to take. Chris had been the luckiest of them all only being ruffed up a little, but Shaz had undoubtedly fussed over him just as much as she had eventually done to Ray.

"Doubt anyone would notice if you snuck off."

"No. I suppose not; though a couple more minutes won't hurt… the party was thrown for me so it would be rude to sneak off before it ended."

They chatted a little more before Alex finally accepted the fact she couldn't keep her eyes open much longer. Wishing Gene a goodnight, she weaved her way between the tables; the party was beginning to wind down, with many of the team having already headed out singing on the streets or slumbering peacefully on the tables.

Shaz and Chris were still chatting away intimately in the corner, the dregs in the bottoms of their glasses forgotten long ago. Luigi caught Alex before she slipped out the door and informed her that she had to come down to breakfast tomorrow and he would hear no arguments about it.

* * *

Slipping the key in the lock Alex let herself into her flat; kicking the door shut behind her she dumped her over night bag in the doorway of her bedroom. The flat was a little chilly but that was no surprise as no-one had been in to make sure the heating came on. The timer never stayed set and there was a certain knack to getting it to work properly that she had taken a while to perfect.

Stood in the kitchen Alex found that Shaz had kindly left her post piled neatly on the kitchen table along with some paperwork from CID that she needed to read and sign.

As she stood there leafing through the bills and post she had received Alex had an uneasy feeling, what caused it she couldn't quite put her finger on. In the lounge Alex found nothing out of place, Shaz had obviously tidied up a little as the used wine glass and dirty plate that had been on the coffee table were now gone.

Shrugging the feeling off and putting it down to it being her first night back in her own flat, Alex chucked the interesting post and paperwork on the coffee table and headed back into the kitchen. She left the light on in the kitchen, more as force of habit from 2008 as she knew Molly often liked to raid the fridge when she thought her Mum was asleep. It had become their little ritual especially after arguments or tough days that they would both end up in the kitchen nursing a hot chocolate and scoffing the chocolate digestives hidden in the flour bin.

Turning on the bathroom light Alex wandered into her bedroom picking up the bag out of her way, she threw it ahead of her and sighed in annoyance as it bounced off of the bed.

Alex flicked on the bedroom light switch and kicked the door shut.

Without warning someone moved towards her and Alex let out a scream in shock, but it was quickly muffled by a gloved hand over her mouth. Forced back against the bedroom door Alex struggled against the person who had her pinned. She clawed at the door trying to find the handle but before she could get purchase on the handle, strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up bodily, throwing her onto the bed.

Alex scrambled to right herself but her attacker had moved quickly and had Alex pinned to the bed, her face forced down into the duvet and restricting her breathing.

"Don't scream! And stop struggling! You'll only make it worse for yourself!" The person breathed heavily in her ear as he sat astride her body and Alex recognised the voice.

"Please! Alfie just let me go!" Alex's voice was muffled; she managed to twist her head to one side and tried to glance back at him but her curls had fallen over her face and obstructed her view.

"I said don't speak!!" Alfie wasn't trying to tie up her hands or anything, instead he just pinned her there and waited until Alex stopped struggling against him. Alex trusted her police training and instincts; she relaxed her body knowing that fighting wouldn't help her. She needed to get Alfie talking to work out from there what she should do.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. But it's my brother he promised… he said he wasn't involved. I need him you see… you need to let him out." Alfie rambled on, a hand holding her head down onto the bed keeping her face partially smothered by the duvet. He held her still with one arm still pinning Alex to the bed, but there wasn't any anger about him that she could feel; only an overwhelming sense of desperation and need.

"Alfie I won't struggle or call for help I promise you that Alfie…" Alex struggled to speak as it was difficult to catch her breath and talk without ending up with the duvet in her mouth. She tried her best to keep her voice low, hoping to have a calming effect on him. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as the feeling of fear still raged inside of her. Alex desperately needed to get control of the situation and her emotions in check, "Just let me sit up and we can talk. I promise I won't do anything."

Alex waited; her breath held as she hoped he saw reason and listened to her. She needed Alfie calm enough so that she could get more sense out of him. She knew that whilst she had been in hospital, both Rex and Mike had been charged with kidnapping on seven accounts, the assault of three people, the assault of two police officers and a Detective Inspector and also the murder of Don Marsden and attempted murder of Isabelle Hayler.

They would go to trial once Alex was well enough to testify; but that meant that Alfie, who had been released with no charges was able to visit him.

Slowly she felt his grip loosen and the hand on the back of her head moved, though she could see that his hand hovering just in case out of the corner of her eye. A few moments passed and then he moved off of her body and stood besides the bed watching Alex carefully. She moved as slowly as possible, not wanting to aggravate an already stressful situation.

She was thankful to be able to breathe properly and once Alex was sat upright and calmer she glanced around the room, Alfie hadn't touched a thing but had clearly been waiting for her.

"I gather you broke in…" Alex wondered how Alfie had managed to get in without being noticed, considering he wasn't exactly a man of slight stature.

"Got hold of your spare key… you should have a word with that Italian about his staff." Alfie watched Alex warily from his position; he was stood facing Alex, his body blocking the bedroom door.

"What is it that you exactly want Alfie?" Alex glanced down at her arms and saw the red marks of where Alfie had grabbed her. They would come up in bruises tomorrow but that wasn't important for now.

"I want the charges dropped against my brother… he's innocent. It's all that Rex and that Tony."

"Tony Hayler is dead Alfie."

"Yeah I know but… Mike only did it 'cause he had to… he had debts you see an'… you wouldn't understand you being a copper an' the like…"

Alex sighed, she had been so oblivious to the control that Mike had on his younger sibling. Clearly Alfie had been lead along blindly by his brother, believing what he was told. Goodness knows how many crimes he had been roped into committing as a child just because his older brother said so. How many times had Alfie been framed for something Mike had done?

Alex shifted on the bed trying to get comfortable, her legs were cramping with the way she sat. Alfie moved towards her and Alex raised her hands up and stopped what she was doing.

"Do you want a drink Alfie?" Alex wasn't comfortable with the idea of their conversation carrying on in her bedroom; at least in the living room or kitchen she knew she had a better chance of escaping, but she couldn't let on her real reasons to Alfie.

"No."

"Do you mind if I get a drink? It's just that I have tablets I need to take at certain times." She quickly reassured him, knowing that Alfie would be questioning her motives. He seemed to relent after she mentioned her medication, still watching her intensely Alfie opened the door and followed Alex out into the kitchen. He hovered in the doorway leading back from the kitchen to the front door, blocking her main escape route.

Alex rummaged in her overnight bag and found the paper bag containing her prescription. She popped the cap and shook out two tablets; grabbing the glass of water she had poured herself Alex swallowed the tablets and sipped at the water.

She could hear the music from downstairs and the murmur of voices, one louder than the others but not distinguishable from her flat. Gripping the cool damp glass Alex stepped back, raised her arm up higher and released her grip on the glass.

Alfie jumped at the sound of the shattering glass and lunged at Alex who had jumped back from the flying shards. Her movement backwards meant that Alfie only caught her arm, which she quickly pulled away from him and sent Alfie stumbling against the table. Books, magazines, newspaper cuttings and everything on the table went scattering and fluttering up into the air.

The music downstairs cut off and Alex seized the opportunity to get away from Alfie who was trying to recover his balance but instead ended up in a heap on the floor. The fight for survival kicked in and as Alex reached the door she could hear footsteps pounding on the stairs leading up to her flat; Alex fiddled with the chain of the lock, her fingers seemed unable to get a proper grip on the chain.

The door shook as someone pounded on it from the other side.

"GENE!" Alex fought with the second lock; she berated herself for being over cautious, as she managed to push the dead lock back up she was grabbed by Alfie and hauled, kicking and screaming back into the kitchen.

The front door shook again and Alex watched as in slow motion the door was busted open by Gene.


	16. Chapter 16

**Under Pressure**

**Chapter 16**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes or even Life on Mars, it all belongs to the BBC and Kudos. _

Reviews or criticisms are always welcome and greatly appreciated!

I am now closer to the end than the beginning with this. There will be smut (just to warn/prepare you) in the next chapter for those who have been holding out in hope that there would be!

Thank you to my wonderful beta Kimmi for her patience and advice.

Also to Dibz for her pestering and encouragement (and also that smutty inspiration piece!)

* * *

After Alex had gone up to her flat Gene had decided to finish his evening with a large well earned glass of whiskey. The party was on its last legs as the majority of the team were well and truly intoxicated; Ray was still caught up paying attention to the leggy red head whilst her rather attractive friend had spent most of the evening trying to tempt Gene over to her. She hadn't succeeded as Gene had something more desirable to captivate his attention…

Gene tipped his glass to his mouth, the last of the whiskey burning his throat before he set the tumbler down on the small table before him. He stood and pulled on his coat ready to call it an evening; he heard a loud thud from upstairs and at first thought nothing over it. Often Alex could be heard crashing about, usually after having a few too many drinks.

Nodding to Luigi, Gene made his way past his team, Chris was leant in close to Shaz whispering something to her which reduced her to a fit of giggles. Chris glanced up to see his DCI walking by and he leant back quickly; Shaz on the other hand glanced over her shoulder not bothered by people seeing them.

"Night Guv." She called after his retreating form, he raised a hand in acknowledgment; Gene passed Ray who currently had a terrible case of wandering hands. Not that the red head seemed to be protesting. He nodded at Ray and got a grin back before he was pulled in for a kiss by the young woman.

Just as he went to step out the door there was a sudden smash of glass upstairs followed by a louder thud. Gene shoved the door open and ran up the stairs to the street, rounding the rails and running up the steps leading to her flat entranceway.

Chris, Ray and Shaz followed behind shortly, with Luigi quick to want to see that his tenant was alright.

He reached the top of the stairs and strode to Alex's door, he could hear on the other side scrabbling with the locks trying to get them open. Gene pounded with a clenched fist on the door, it shook under the force.

"GENE!" Alex yelled out his name and he listened for the click of the lock but instead heard Alex scream in fear.

The sounds of her pleas fuelled his anger and sheer desperate need to get in there and stop the bastard that was hurting her. He'd already watched her sink beneath the surface once already and he had no intention of letting her get seriously hurt this time.

Gene prepared himself for the first kick against the door; it gave way after the third kick which caught him by surprise. The wood splintered and flew through the air, the rest of the door hanging on barely by its hinges. He nearly stumbled through the doorway but managed to catch himself against the frame and barged straight in.

Alex watched as the pieces of her front door flew through the air and landed scattered on the floor. Alfie had his arms wrapped around her upper body, holding her arms tight against her sides. He stumbled backwards stood in the middle of the living room, Alex still straining against him trying to pull free. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as her heart rate shot up and the adrenalin began to course through her veins.

Alfie had never intended for any of this to happen. He had been hoping to simply scare Alex into allowing his brother to be released, hoping that a few threats and a reminder of what had happened to her earlier would be enough to ensure his brothers freedom. But then she had fought back and Alfie had panicked. Now he was confronted by DCI Hunt and three other members of his team all stood in the doorway.

Alfie reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the gun. His brother had told him to bring it just in case but Alfie had been reluctant. He didn't want to kill anyone he only wanted them to understand that his brother was innocent. Alfie needed Mike; it had always been that way, ever since their father walked out and their mother turned to the bottle to numb the pain. Mike protected Alfie and had helped him out of every problem. Now it was Alfie's turn to help his brother… he was failing him.

He held the gun, pointing it at Gene before directing it back to Alex. The only thought that played through her mind was how Arthur Layton had held her hostage in exactly the same way. Unlike Mike or Tony, Alfie had never shot a person before and he didn't have the intention of doing so now… not after his beautiful Anna had been murdered so brutally.

"Stay back… or… I. I'll shoot her! I will I'll shoot her!" Alfie's voice shook as he waved the gun around trying to point it at everyone and no-one all at once.

Gene stopped in the doorway and made eye contact with Alex who was clinging onto Alfie's arm and praying that the gun wasn't used on her.

"Let DI Drake go you bastard before I make you!" Gene barked out his demand, barely restraining himself from marching over and pounding the life out of Alfie.

"No! Not… not till you let my brother go!" Alfie pointed the gun at Gene now.

"He murdered a police officer, kidnapped my DI and assaulted me 'n my team not to mention the numerous other bloody crimes against his worthless name." Gene spat out, "Trust me… he's goin' nowhere fast."

"But he's innocent!" For a moment the gun was lowered and Alex swung her foot backwards connecting with Alfie's privates with a sharp swift kick. He howled in shock; letting go of the gun, which dropped to the floor as well as releasing Alex for a moment. She seized the opportunity and stumbled forwards, arms out stretched as Gene grabbed hold of her and hauled her bodily to his chest, before pushing her behind him to Chris and Shaz.

Ray suddenly surprised them all as he dived forward and landed with a loud thud on the floor, the gun safely in his hands. Gene pulled out his own gun (which he hardly ever handed in to the station for safe keeping) and levelled it with Alfie's chest, Ray pointed the newly retrieved gun upwards at Alfie who was hunched over in pain.

"I… please just let my brother go!"

Ray knelt back and managed to get to his feet, with surprisingly agility despite having his bad arm and a gun in the other hand.

"Tough luck mate." Ray placed his bad hand on Alfie's shoulder and grabbed his cuffs, which he had originally intended to use of that gorgeous red head but were instead going to see a different kind of action tonight.

"You dived quicker than bloody Gary Bailey after a penalty kick Raymundo."

Ray grinned at Gene and tried to hide the discomfort he felt in his still bandaged arm; the new bruises were worth it though as he certainly didn't mind being the hero for once.

"Right. Put him in the Quattro… then book 'im" Gene held the keys of his car out to Chris who took them.

"Alright Guv."

Alfie willingly went with Ray, and the assistance of Chris, amiably and clearly defeated by it all. Alex was surprised how much his moods swung and as she watched him lead out of her flat she started to question his sanity… maybe… and this was a long shot without the proper assessments, but Alfie could be suffering from some psychological disorder that meant he wasn't necessarily in control of his actions at all times. That would explain his reluctance to speak up about the murder of his girlfriend as well as the unexplainable gaps in his memory.

"Bolly where you goin'"

Alex brushed past Gene and Shaz not hearing them calling out to her as she rushed down the stairs. She needed to speak to Alfie and then maybe she could understand why he had attacked her and why his brother had such an incredible hold on him.

Stepping out onto the street Alex glanced up and watched as a van made its way, rather quickly, down the street. It wasn't normally a main thorough fair for vehicles but undoubtedly he was making some late night delivery.

"Guys wait! I want a word with Alfie."

Alfie glanced up at her, his eyes void of any emotion or feelings. They looked like empty pits of darkness and Alex shivered at the sight of this man who looked beaten by the life. She stepped forwards to approach Ray and Chris who had both halted in their actions of being about to place Alfie in the back of the Quattro but instead she watched in horror as Alfie shoved his body backwards into Ray's chest, winding him and taking him by surprise. Chris was holding the passenger door open of the Quattro and reacted a little too late to grab Alfie.

He mouthed something at Alex, holding up his arm where his jumper had been pushed back to make sure the handcuffs didn't catch in the fabric and then as everyone stood there staring in disbelief as Alfie ran out between the cars and straight into the path of the van.

There was a sickening thud.

The van screeched to a halt a few metres up the road but the damage had already been done.

Alfie's blood was smeared up the road and Alex covered her mouth as she felt herself gag at the sight. She wasn't aware of who gripped her shoulders and turned her away from the sight, instead she only realised she was being forced to move when Luigi and Shaz started to lead her back up to her flat, speaking softly and coaxing her along.

* * *

Alex sat on her sofa, Gene's coat wrapped around her shoulders and a mug of tea cupped between her hands. She had been a little roughed up by Alfie but nothing that a long hot bath wouldn't solve but it was the sight of his blood on the road that had really gotten to her.

It had been horrific having witnessing her parents die a second time around and Alex had slowly come to terms with the reality that she hadn't been able to save them. But at the same time she had discovered who her guardian angel had really been… not Evan but Gene; it puzzled her endlessly why she couldn't remember that fact.

The sofa slumped with the new addition of someone sat beside her, hands wrapped around hers and gently prised her fingers open and removed the mug. Alex glanced up at Gene and could see the concern in his eyes as he studied her face.

There were two uniformed police officers stationed outside the reminants of her flat door. She watched the walls of her living room where the flashing blue and yellow lights of the police and ambulance cars down on the street below cast changing patterns. Closing her eyes she willed the image to go... the one of the warehouse where she had nearly died, reminded by the same way the lights had danced off the walls. She also thought of Caera who she hadn't spoken to since the incident and felt the guilt twinge in her stomach. Alex needed to know that Caera was alright as well as the baby and her family... she had failed them by letting her get caught up; despite what Caera had said about her making the choice to leave the safety of her home.

Alex leant heavily against Gene's side, all her strength and energy gone. It was nearly three in the morning and she could hear people talking loudly out on the street, despite her window being closed. She felt Gene wrap an arm around her shoulders, drawing her body in closer to his.

"I'm alright." He hadn't asked the question yet but Alex already answered it.

"Don't look it to me Drake."

She sighed and shook her head, her curls falling to cover her face, she breathed in his scent; placing a hand on Gene's chest she feelt for the steady beat of his heart.

"I'm still 'ere Bols." Gene spoke softly.

"I know… thank you."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Please…" She nodded tilting her head back up to look at him. His eyes held all the compassion she needed and Alex fought back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She heard him sigh and lean back on the sofa pulling her tighter into his warm and safe embrace.

* * *

Gene had been fielding calls from various people and reports all day about what had happened to Alfie Ripley. Apparently someone had leaked the story already and details that he didn't want spread across the front page were gradually finding their way out. Gene was pissed to say the least but he spoke to those who it was required of him and the rest he put in their places.

The phone rang once again and Gene snatched it up.

"DCI Hunt."

The person on the end of the line started speaking and from the main CID office it could be seen that Gene was becoming more and more infuriated by the caller.

"For your information sweetheart," There was certainly no love intended in that statement the way Gene spat it out," I'm not in the bloody business of dealin' with snivellin' journalists enquiries into why my DI is under investigation about the suicide of someone involved in the Hayler case. As far as I'm bloody concerned they can all take a long walk off a short bloody pier! Now if you want to discuss the intentions of Mister Hayler an' 'is accomplices then fan-bloody-tastic."

His voice started off low and menacing but by the end he was yelling down the phone. The young journalist must have attempted some sarcastic retort but Gene was quicker off the mark.

"I'm in the business of findin' criminals and dealin' with them. DI Drake defended 'erself in a situation where her life was threaten'd now if you'd get off the bloody phone 'n_ kindly_ piss off I'll go 'n do my job!" The phone clattered back into its cradle and Gene in one swift movement pulled the lead out of the wall and flung it (and the phone) into the bin. He rose from his chair and slammed the door with a resounding bang that startled everyone in the office; the team would be thankful when Alex was back to bare the brunt of their DCI's mood swings.

With the door shut Gene was able to cut himself off from the rest of CID and the world; sitting in his chair he rested his booted feet up on his desk and turned the key in the second drawer of his desk. He sat there for a moment revelling in the peace and quiet that he often found by shutting himself in his office. Gene had always been more comfortable with his own solitude, some people had described him as broody others as being a miserable unsociable bastard. Yet in reality Gene found it easier to sit alone or maybe watch the world go by at times when he really needed to think.

He reclined further in his seat, he missed his office back in Manchester; admittedly the furniture had been in a state the layout meant that his team had been somewhat crammed in but it had been his domain. Here in London everything was new and modern, much like the policing approaches that the various levels above him kept mentioning. Gene rummaged for his hipflask in the top drawer and took a swig from it, savour the taste before replacing the cap.

It was already Friday and Gene had a while back, arranged to meet with some old work colleagues on Saturday who were down in London for some training course. They had all been asking about his new DI (news spread fast of his new addition of a leggy brunette with a feisty temper) and Gene hadn't revealed too much rather enjoying the pleasure he took from winding these men up. The last time he had seen them all had been at a Christmas works-do, which he had taken a rather attractive young woman with him - she had turned out to be rather clingy and determined to get a ring on his finger before two months had even passed. Gene had been tempted to fake his own death to get away from that one.

He was debating whether he should ask posh-kecks to accompany him and show the old team up, but then that left the question of whether it would be classed as a date or not.

They hadn't really established what had happened the night they shared their first kiss and that had suited Gene just fine… at first. But over time even he couldn't deny that there was always something lingering between them, waiting to be explored but neither of them quite willing to admit it. He knew from the moment he first set eyes on her in Luigi's, out of that prossie get up; that he wanted her… but he also had questioned the reality of having her. She was in many respects out of his league but there were moments between them when he was so sure that Alex wanted him just as much.

Gene glanced at the clock and closed his eyes for a moment, it was only quarter to four but he had no intention of sitting around any longer. His morning had been taken up with the joyful task of filling out the last of the paperwork regarding the death of Alfie Ripley. It was no-ones fault that Alfie had killed himself, he had surprised them all with this sudden movement and the way he had jumped in front of that Lorry… there really had been nothing that anyone could do. Alex had been adamant that the exact details were made clear to all interested parties, she had taken it upon herself to at first field the reports and investigation so who was he to stop her…

The investigation reached a point that meant that Alex was advised not to return to work for another week until all 'loose ends' were resolved and luckily for Gene today signified the last day of her absence. Hopefully on Monday some sense of normality (if that word could possibly be used with Alex in the same sentence) would return. Alex had been more than happy with the suggestion of more time off and said that it didn't really matter as the Doctor had advised her to take further rest after her 'trauma.'

Gene on the other hand saw straight through her explanations and despite her refusing to accept his offer of staying at his place for a few nights (no-body else knew about his offer) she had been put up in a hotel the first night. Luckily the investigation team worked quickly to check the scene over and her door was replaced by late Wednesday morning so she could go back to her flat that evening.

She had spent the Tuesday and Wednesday in the station being questioned by numerous people for the investigation. Apparently with her being so caught up in it all there were some mutterings of accusations of a revenge attack on Alfie for his families involvement; but from the bits of conversation Gene had overheard and from the information he had gleaned from the Superintendent that morning, it seemed that no-one felt that Alex was to blame for her actions; let alone the rest of the team.

Instead the blame had shifted onto the Lawyer who had assured them of his clients' sanity and resolve on the matter; Mike Ripley was also brought into the lime light for his manipulation of his younger brother for his own gains.

Apparently they had all misjudged the capabilities of Alfie Ripley.

He had come to the conclusion, during her absence that he rather missed her presences around CID; the way her voice could easily be singled out from the rest of the team because of her posh and plumy tones. Gene knew that she was slumming it and that in reality she was way too upmarket for the likes of CID. Alex belonged in the world of private schools, toffs and the likes of Danny Moore or Evan White, a fact he often brought up in arguments. Yet every time she defended her reasons for being in CID with the rest of them, she seemed to genuinely have settled after a rather interesting start.

Over the last week Gene had taken it upon himself to somehow end up crashing out on Alex's couch. He always said it was because he had drunk a few too many down at Luigi's and that she always complained at him for driving, yet they both knew the real reasons.

They had actually settled into some kind of routine where he would show up with food or drag her downstairs to eat. Alex had, on one occasion cooked for the two of them but after Gene had 'good-naturedly' insulted her cooking, she had simply replied that he either cook himself or fork out for dinner from now on. Neither one of them had ever really mentioned him simply going back to his own house to eat.

Opening his eyes to study the clock face again he found it to have only just turned four. Placing his feet firmly back on the ground Gene rose from his seat and grabbed his jacket before pulling the door to his office wide open.

"Right you lot I've 'ad about enough of this place for one bloody week… I reckon we all probably 'ave." Gene stood in the doorway to his office; the team fell silent and stared at their DCI. Gene sighed loudly, "Well come on then! I'm lettin' you gormless lot 'ave a longer weekend so I advise you shift your arses before I change my mind!"

The team didn't need telling twice and they packed up their stuff and en masse left pretty pronto. Ray stood waiting by the door whilst Chris and Shaz chatted as they sorted their things, he looked rather impatient but recently the whole team had noticed how Ray seemed to have softened ever so slightly towards Shaz. Not a lot but enough that he seemed to just about tolerate her sitting with them in Luigi's and not letting go of Chris's hand.

"You joinin' us Guv?" Ray asked as he attempted to ignore Chris and Shaz as they linked fingers, her body pressed up against his arm. Chris just beamed his sweet smile at Shaz

"After I've dragged our drama prone DI down from her flat."


	17. Chapter 17

**Under Pressure**

**Chapter 17**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes or even Life on Mars, it all belongs to the BBC and Kudos. _

Reviews or criticisms are always welcome and greatly appreciated!

**Warning: this is chapter is mainly just about the smut. **

**If you don't want to read it, just stop about half way down and deny all knowledge of what I wrote.**

**(This is also my first attempt at smut)  
**

* * *

They had shown their faces down in Luigi's for a while before Alex had become fidgety and bored by the fact that she wasn't involved in the cases that the team were discussing. Making her excuse after a couple of hours Alex disappeared back up to her flat, shortly joined by Gene who showed up on her doorstep clutching two bottles of wine and his trademark pout.

They were settled on her sofa chatting about the cases that she was missing out on and would need to know more details about for Monday. She had asked what was written on Alfie's arm that he was trying to say or show her; Alex had hoped it would be some clue or a hint as to why his brother had done the things he had done. According to the full coroners' report, which had arrived earlier that day, a latin phrase had been crudely tattooed in an gothic font reading '_**Cineri Gloria Sera Venit'**_, which apparently translated roughly to 'fame to the dead comes late.' Alex was none the wiser as to why he had tried to show her that so she brushed it aside for the moment and hoped that something or someone would shed some light on it.

The conversation had come to a relaxed lull and Alex was sat curled up beside Gene on the sofa, her knee resting against his thigh. Swirling the wine around her glass, Alex glanced up at Gene a gentle smile playing at her lips, but her eyes were serious. That determined look that Gene recognised all too well from work.

"I'm curious Gene… about your ex-wife, is it something you've ever talked about?" She paused looking back into her glass, her confidence suddenly waning, "You can tell me if I'm being nosy."

"You're always bloody nosy Bols." He reached for his cigarettes left on the coffee table. Alex and Gene had come to some sort of amicable agreement regarding him smoking in her flat; she would tolerate it as long as he didn't smoke anywhere else in the flat and smoked over by an open window. Rising from his place on the sofa Gene took his usual spot leant against the wall by the window, which he had opened earlier on.

"What was her name?"

"Nancy." He flicked some ash into the ashtray resting on the windowsill.

"What happened?" Alex refilled her glass before resuming her position on the sofa, her feet curled up underneath her body.

Gene sighed and studied the world outside, the voices of CID floated up from Luigi's interrupted by raucous laughter, "She just left one afternoon whilst I was at work. When I went to work that morning everythin' was normal but when I came home that evenin' she was gone."

"Just gone… had she taken her clothing?"

"Yup… 'alf the wardrobe cleared out. Lots of other thin' as well… pictures, ornaments thin' that you don't realise you'd miss till they were gone." Talking about his ex-missus didn't seem right to Gene, not after so much time had past. But with Alex it was different, normally he would have changed the subject but there was something about Alex that made him feel he could be more open with her… just like Sam had, "She left me a note 'n all."

"Oh… did you find out who the _someone_ else was?" Alex already half knew the answer but she wanted to hear Gene talk it though. Give him a chance to perhaps grieve and move on a little bit more. She could sympathise, her break up hadn't exactly been clean; Alex didn't speak to her ex-husband directly, only ever through Molly or the solicitors now… then… sometime in two thousand and eight.

Gene shrugged his shoulders and stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray, he didn't move from his place by the window and instead continued to gaze out at the street below.

"Some… woman she met at one of her WI meetin'." Gene knocked back the last of the wine in his glass. He flicked the top of the lighter open and closed a couple of times before setting it down on top of the cigarette packet. Alex watched him as he kept his steely gaze settled on the world outside her window, his brooding pout telling her all she needed to know.

"Want a whiskey?" Alex asked her voice breaking the silence.

"Think I need one…" Alex went to get up but Gene halted her with a hand raised in her direction. "Stay put Bolly I'll get it."

Gene wandered into the kitchen and set his now empty wine glass into the sink; reaching for the cupboard he knew exactly where the tumblers were kept. The bottle of whiskey was kept on the kitchen counter tucked between the breadbin (which had never seen a loaf of bread in its entire life) and a bottle of expensive Italian Olive Oil (undoubtedly donated by Luigi.)

Bracing his arms on the edge of the sink, Gene lowered his head, his eyes shut as he took a deep breath. It wasn't easy talking about his past but thankfully Alex had known when to give him the chance to stop talking.

"You alright in there?" Alex could have easily stuck her head around the edge of the wall but she could tell Gene needed his space.

He didn't bother to respond and instead grabbed two tumblers and closed the cupboard door; picking up the whiskey bottle as well Gene headed back in and slumped down on the sofa narrowly avoiding sitting on Alex's feet which she had stretched out onto where he had previously been sitting. Leaning forward he poured himself a hefty glass and tilted the bottle towards her, Alex shook her head and nodded at the wine bottle waiting until he had settled back, before moving so that her knee resumed its place resting against his thigh.

Alex took another mouthful of her wine and refilled it with the last of the wine bottle that was on the coffee table. Gene had always admired how she hardly ever took the prissy sips that were expected of her. He took a large mouthful of his whiskey and savoured the feel of the dull burn in the back of his throat he always felt after the first mouthful.

Alex had always been the kind of girl who would try to match the lads and surprisingly did well at holding her drink… well at the moment her cheeks had that gentle warm glow to them associated with someone having one to many but she didn't seem drunk… maybe tipsy… relaxed perhaps but not drunk.

"What about you Bolly? You keep goin' on about getting' back to your daughter… where is she then?" Gene half drained his tumbler and watched Alex who seemed to be staring intently into her wine as if it held all the answers. She let out a soft sigh, her head resting on the back on the sofa; her gorgeous curls were barely an inch away from his fingertips.

"She is somewhere I can't get to right now. I just hope she is safe… wherever she is." Alex had tried not to dwell on the fact that she hadn't seen her daughter lurking around her home, out of the corner of her eye for a while now. Maybe it was because she hadn't worked out the way to get home yet… but deep down inside Alex knew that there was a possibility that she wouldn't be going home to her little girl. That thought however Alex squashed and refused to even think about; she studied the ceiling unable to face Gene.

"What about your ex then?" Alex was slightly taken aback by Gene's sudden interest in her personal life. All week they had learnt and gleaned bits of information on each other from conversations, she had gained a whole new insight into her DCI especially having him stay over so much as well.

"I fell madly in love when I was very young and rather foolish; he seemed to fill a void in my life that I didn't know needed filling. He was handsome, charismatic, charming and I was blinded by rose tinted glasses until it was too late. We had a daughter and fairly soon after that and perhaps even before… he charmed his way into his secretaries knickers as well as several other girls." Alex sighed and turned her head, still resting on the back of the sofa, to look at Gene. He could see the pain she had felt was poorly masked and her eyes were swimming with emotion, "I left him and walked away with what was left of my dignity and rebuilt my life."

They were both silent for a while, only the hubbub from downstairs could be heard along with the occasional car passing. Alex drained the rest of her glass and set it down besides the empty wine bottle.

"He was a pathetic excuse for a man 'n an idiot." Alex laughed at the gentle gruffness of Gene. She met his eyes, her deep brown contrasted by his rich sea blue eyes; Alex felt herself once again drawn to him.

"I thought I was just a posh mouthy tart Gene?" Her tone was teasing but light.

"Yeah… but you're my posh tart Bolly." Gene smiled at her, something she rarely saw him do but relished in the fact that she had been the one to cause him to do so.

"Really?" They were leaning in closer now; his tumbler of whisky had long been forgotten and placed safely on the coffee table.

His lips were barely millimetres from her own and it was all Alex could do to try and stop herself from kissing him; but she found herself pressing her lips against his, her body pressed up against him and her arms moving to wrap around his neck and draw him in closer. Gene delved his tongue into her mouth, coaxing and teasing her until they were kissing passionately, her body pressed along the length of his, her fingers threading through her hair. She could taste the whiskey sharp and strong in his mouth but it was a taste she wanted to lose herself in… it was so utterly undeniably Gene.

His own hands were playing out a route of their own feeling the smoothness of t-shirt and the coarseness of her jeans which moulded to her curves perfectly.

Entwined on the sofa Gene used all his resolve to pull away for a moment, placing chaste kisses along Alex's jaw and lips.

"Bedroom?" He murmured the words, somewhat fearful of the answer.

"Mhhmmm." Alex purred her answer as Gene's lips trailed kisses along her neck.

Breaking their passionate embrace Alex managed to finally remove herself from Gene's lap; they stood facing each other and Alex gently grasped at his fingers and lead the way to the bedroom. She didn't worry anymore about Alfie and she intended to make good memories… wait _fantastic_ memories for her bedroom tonight and not that horrible lingering fear that she felt from time to time.

The bedside light had been left on (thankfully) so Gene was able to make swift work of her top, guiding it over her head and discarding it on the floor before kissing and touching the newly exposed skin. She was wearing the same red bustier he had watched her reveal in Edgehampton… silently he thanked whatever fates had dealt him this wondrous card.

Alex shivered under his touch and begun to undo the buttons of his shirt, slowly exposing the vest underneath. She had wondered, ever since Edgehampton, how it was humanly possible for one man to make a vest look so incredibly sexy; normally she associated them with long johns and old men but with Gene those connotations were far from her mind. Her slender fingers made quick work of the rest of the shirt, though her progress was slightly hampered when Gene had begun to massage her breast, tracing the edge of the bra cup with a finger tip.

Shoving the shirt off of his shoulders and onto the floor, Alex then helped him pull the vest over his head and giggled gently at the sight of his messy hair which earned her a forceful but passionate kiss, rendering her useless until he finally let her go.

Alex now made short work of his belt buckle and zip before they were gently pushed to pool on the floor. Kicking them off to one side Gene also toed off his socks, leaving him in only his boxers.

"You've got too many clothes on." Gene pulled Alex closer, his hands cupping her arse and holding her close against him. She could feel him hard against her leg and she smiled coyly at Gene before stepping back, pushing Gene backwards so he sat heavily on the edge of the bed. She then turned so her back was to him.

Undoing the button of her jeans Alex glanced over her shoulder at Gene before slowly guiding them down her legs revealing her matching red lacy underwear. She hadn't felt this sexy in a long time and she loved how the way he gazed at her only seemed to bolster her confidence.

Gene could barely contain a groan at the sight of his DI's long legs and her achingly beautiful body.

It was then that she turned to face him and sashayed over to where he was perched on the edge of the bed. Gene reached out to touch her but Alex deftly avoided his hands and knelt between his legs, her palms resting on his knees before trailing slowly up to the elastic of his boxers. Gene flopped back against the bed after a gentle push from Alex and helped the best he could to guide his boxers off.

Glancing down at Alex he was greeted by the sight and sensations of her trailing her fingers up and down his length. Her eyes met him and Alex smiled at Gene, it was a wickedly beautiful and incredibly dirty smile that Gene witnessed before she took the tip of his length in her mouth. Gene's head bounced back against the mattress and he groaned loudly in pleasure, his hands grasping tightly at the duvet cover.

Alex continued to work his length, her hand gently pumping and squeezing ever so lightly as she sucked and licked. Gene was in heaven, he had certainly had his fair share of blowjobs in his time but no-one had ever quite managed to get him as worked up as he was now. In all honestly Gene couldn't work out (in his lust hazed mind) if it was because of the blowjob or the person giving the blowjob; the thought quickly left his mind as Alex gently cupped his balls with one hand and ran her tongue up the length of his erection paying particular attention to the sensitive tip.

Gene couldn't hold back much longer and he didn't want Alex to think that this was all he was good for.

"Alex… gods! Stop please!" He mumbled out the words, groaning as she sucked the tip before stopping her administrations and looked up at him. Gene was propped up on his elbows at an angle and the sight of Alex, her lips nearly resting against his length, nearly made him come. Alex understood and smiled before slowly standing up.

Gene sat up and pulled Alex to him to stand between his legs, his fingers trailed up and down her sides as his mouth blazed a heated path of kisses along her stomach. He pulled her underwear down intending to savour the sight a little longer but his body screamed out to touch, kiss and caress her body. Alex reached behind her and undid the bra letting it drop to the floor with a satisfied thud.

Neither of them could say who had placed the first kiss or how they ended up laying on the bed, the duvet kicked to the ground. Gene had been thankful that he was able to get a grip again and remember how to hold himself back. He had explored her body, taking her nipples and paying each one lavish attention, massaging her breast with his warm hands and earning delightful mews and sighs of pleasure from Alex.

He studied her lithe form bathed in the soft glow of the bedside light, and caressed her skin, following the contours of her stomach and her long legs that he longed to have wrapped round him. He slid his fingers inside her, she was warm and moist and Alex responded immediately her hips rising up to meet his touch. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed as he teased her entrance his thumb brushing over her clit as he eased one finger shortly followed by another into her.

"Ughh gods Gene that's good!" Alex writhed beneath his touch as Gene teased her slowly closer to the edge. She could feel the tension building up in her body, the warmth in the pit of her stomach that seemed to spread outwards and make every limb tingle with pleasure.

Suddenly Gene stopped his administrations and Alex groaned at the loss of his touch her eyes flying open to meet his lust filled gaze.

"Condom?" Alex barely heard the question and it took her a moment to understand what he was asking. Arching her body back she managed to grasp the bedside table drawer and pull it open. She rummaged blindly for a moment before finding one and holding it out to him between two fingers. She would have offered to help but her legs felt like jelly and the rest of her limbs seemed sluggish to respond after the torment. He tore the wrapper open and slid the condom on earning another less than innocent smile from Alex, the corner of bottom lip caught between her teeth. Gene was unable to comprehend at that moment with the way she was smiling, how they hadn't ended up in bed together sooner.

Alex beckoned Gene towards her and wrapped her arms around him as he settled against her body. She wrapped those long legs of hers around his hips and Gene nipped at her throat sucking lightly on the flesh as he eased himself into her slowly and steadily. Alex's body arched up against his as Gene moved up to rest on his arms, giving him a better view of her body and its every reaction.

"Mmmmm so good Alex."

"Yeah…"

He built up a steady rhythm urged on by her pleas and moans; soon he was thrusting into her, Alex's body responding to each thrust by meeting his hips and gripping his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulder. Gene propped himself up with one elbow and caressed her side with the other hand, massaging her breasts as he licked and teased her nipples.

"Ohhhh! Gods! Gene!"

"Alex… so fuckin' tight!"

"Uhhhhh…"

Their rhythm was soon thrown as Alex felt herself begin to reach her peak and Gene wasn't far of coming. He kissed her, his lips gentle but controlling against her own.

Alex gasped against his soft lips as his thumb found her clit and Alex felt her whole body tense as waves of pleasure crashed over her. Arching her body off of the bed Alex mouth formed a silent 'oh' as she felt her body tip over into an intense orgasm.

"Oh yes! Gene! Yes!"

Gene couldn't hold back much after that as her body clenched around his length as he thrusted in and out. He groaned loudly, his head resting in the crook of her shoulder as he muttered out her name in some sort of mantra. His body shook with the surprising intensity of his orgasm and Gene had to stop himself from slumping against Alex's prone form beneath him.

His arms were shaking and both Gene and Alex were panting for breath, the sweat on their bodies starting to feel cooler as they gained the use of their limbs again. Gene gently pulled himself from inside her, both of them softly groaning at the sudden loss, he then rolled over onto his back, removing the condom and tying it securely before tossing it into the bin. He pulled Alex to him with one arm so that she could press up along his side.

"Not bad…" Alex muttered her voice thick with sleep; she draped her arm over his chest, her fingers languidly tracing nonsense patterns on his chest and stomach.

"What you mean 'not bad?'" Gene huffed adjusting the pillow beneath his head so that he would be more comfortable.

"Well not bad for someone who was over the hill and about to reach his sexual peak." Alex smiled into his chest, laughing softly as Gene smacked her arse playfully.

"Watch it Alex or else I might hav' t' demonstrate my sexual prowess once more."

"Only might?" She tilted her head back so that she could read his face to tell what he was really thinking. He was pouting again but Alex could easily see that he was only contemplating something… and for once it didn't seem to trouble him for long.

"You never know… you might be lucky again with the Gene Genie." Alex laughed at his comment.

"Have I let the Gene Genie out of the bottle then?" She smiled placing a light kiss against his chest.

"Why do you want more already?" His tone was incredulous but Alex could tell without looking at him that he was only teasing.

"Maybe… maybe more would be good." Her voice was barely a whisper now.

Placing a leg across Gene's so that she was more comfortable, Alex felt sleep tug gently at her and she found it increasingly hard to fight it. Listening to the steady pound of Gene's heart beat lulled her to sleep.

Placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head, Gene smiled into Alex's now limp curls; he lay there listening to her steady breathing as she drifted off to sleep. He had no idea where they would go from here, Gene wasn't about to deny that he felt something for his DI… the woman who laid tucked safely into his embrace. But he didn't expect them to know where or what was happening anytime soon. Gene was just thankful he had proved himself completely and utterly wrong… yeah Alex was gorgeous and unobtainable by most men… but she wasn't (for the moment) out of his league.

Gene lay there in the low lit room, his mind running over what had happened between them but soon he accepted defeat and allowed sleep to claim him, a gentle smile gracing his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Under Pressure**

**Chapter 18**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes or even Life on Mars, it all belongs to the BBC and Kudos. _

_This is the final chapter but there will be an epilogue to this._

NB: There is smut included in this chapter.

Reviews or criticisms are always welcome and greatly appreciated!

* * *

Alex smiled at Caera who was propped up in the hospital bed, watching as Alex cuddled her little one with a natural skill. She wondered sometimes if there was more to this woman who sat there, gazing down at the bundle in her arms. Little baby Dairmuid Glenn was asleep currently, his little faced crunched up and his tiny fists curled. He was barely three days old and already Alex got the feeling he was going to be a charmer when he grew up. He had his fathers deep brown hair, but it was the way that he seemed to gaze at Alex earlier on that took her breath away.

His eyes were full of innocence and purity… and knowledge. She wanted to laugh and quip how babies knew everything at birth but as they learned to speak the knowledge left them. But she felt that now perhaps wasn't the time for one of her 'fruitcake' moments, especially when Gene had commented on taking her to the ward where she truly belonged.

"His Daddy says he has fighting fists." Caera sighed but a smile played on her lips.

Alex chuckled and glanced out into the corridor through the glass pane in the door; Gene and Martin stood chatting, both relaxed and laughing. Despite Gene's first comments about coming to see the baby he seemed relaxed though he had been adamant that he didn't want to hold Dairmuid.

"So what about you two then?" Caera watched Alex as she gently swayed back and forth, the maternal urge to rock kicking in.

"Who two?" Alex lowered herself into the plastic chair, careful not to upset Dairmuid. She twisted her body and placed him back into his cot, stroking his soft skin before tucking his blue blanket around him.

"You and DCI Hunt of course."

Alex laughed and shook her head.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Alex hoped that her skin hadn't flushed red when Caera made it clear who she was talking about. There was no denying that something, of which she couldn't define, was going on between them. They weren't a couple but then she got the feeling that Gene wouldn't have been too impressed if she shagged some other bloke. They had developed a routine where after Luigi's she would either invite him back to her flat or on the odd occasion they would end up back it his house.

"Oh… you know… just a woman's intuition." Caera looked at Alex knowingly before letting the matter rest. Clearly there was more going on there than she knew but sooner or later Alex would end up telling her, Caera knew these kinds of things. "So what happened with Rex and Mike then?"

"They've both been charged with various accounts of kidnapping, attempted murder, murder, blackmail… the list could go on forever not including the previous crimes that they are going to also be trialled for." Alex glanced at Dairmuid who was still sleeping and sighed. "I just… I just wish Isabelle hadn't have gotten so mixed up in all of this. I mean she was shot and nearly died and now… I wish I could have done more."

"What more was there that you could do Alex?"

Alex shrugged unable to articulate what she was exactly thinking and feeling.

"It's just the fact that her own father tried to kill her and now she has to pick up the pieces of her life living with that fact. I know it is... I mean I know she must be… oh Caera it's awful… just awful." Alex faltered unable to say what she wanted.

Caera reached over and squeezed Alex's hand, they shared a look of mutual understanding and Alex was thankful for this woman's calming influence and nature.

Dairmuid stirred at that moment and Caera sighed reached across to pick him up. She huffed as the covers began to slip and she looked at Alex in hope that she would help. Alex chuckled gentle scooping up the baby, at that moment the doors of the room clattered open and Gene huffed at the sight of his DI who was cooing over Dairmuid once again.

"Come on Drake we've got a job to get back to." Gene lowered the tone of his voice, making sure that he didn't disturb the baby. He watched as Alex carefully handed Dairmuid to his mother and stroked his head once before picking up her jacket off of the back of the chair.

"Let me know when you're home Caera and I'll come over and see you."

"That would be lovely Alex… by then we'll both be wanting adult conversations."

Alex laughed as they headed out to the corridor, Gene huffing at Caera's comment.

"Was she insinuating that I was a child!"

"No! Of course not Gene!" Alex smiled, she was unable to contain her mirth which played in her eyes as they walked back through the corridors to the exit.

"Bloody woman 'n bloody baby talk." Gene muttered under his breath good naturedly as they got into the Quattro. Alex shut the passenger door and fiddled with her hair which had been blown about in the breeze.

"Where to now Gene?"

"Luigi's… I'm bloody starvin'"

* * *

**_Two weeks later..._**

Alex slotted the key into the lock of her front door and twisted it, bumping the door open with her hip and waiting till it swung open before she stepped into her flat.

Her arms were full with bags of groceries that she had just bought and struggled up the stairs to get back to her flat. It was little over two weeks since Caera had gone home with her little one and the whole team had been invited to Baby Dairmuid's christening. The team had all enjoyed themselves thoroughly getting absolutely wasted and joining in with the merriments. They had all certainly deserved a little joy after hearing that Mike Ripley had managed to wrangle his way out of some of his convictions claiming he had been blackmailed and forced into it by Tony Hayler; Rex was also trying to play that card.

The words of Alfie had come back to haunt Alex as the truth about Lola had been finally revealed. Apparently she was the illegitimate child of a well renowned crime lord who had taken it upon himself to make Tony, Mike and Alfie's lives a living hell after they had all shunned Lola. She had been the mastermind behind it all and the men were mere play things to her. Rex was the biggest fool of all as his house abroad had been bought for him by Lola's father but now that his baby girl was dead he held no ties to that fool and pulled out all his funding into Dreams.

Whatever happened Mike and Rex would loose a lot of money but she was pretty sure that they would soon be back on their feet and making more money whatever way they could… unless she got them both convicted.

Alex wasn't due in work until early afternoon, so knowing that she had to do it sooner rather than later, Alex had traipsed down to the local grocers and stocked up. She had slowly been getting more of an appetite; admittedly she had never really been one for eating three meals a day instead she tended to eat a larger lunch and graze around it on healthy foods. Gods knew what the 1980s would do to her figure with the shocking amount of wine and pasta she was consuming at Luigi's.

That was why she had made an effort to stock up on some healthier options maybe even giving her a chance to make up some salads for at work. Although Alex had to admit that she indulged in a few of her favourite naughty foods including a can of condensed milk. As a child she could remember her Mum sometimes buying a can and curling up on the sofa after a hard case, eating from the tin with a spoon. Alex would sometimes be allowed to join her Mum, curling up beside her and loving the sickly sweet taste.

Dumping the bags somewhat unceremoniously onto the kitchen counter Alex frowned as she became aware of the sound of running water. She was pretty adamant that she had turned off the shower this morning before going out. Turning on the heel of her boots she strained to listen for the sound again. Now that she concentrated it was obvious someone was in her flat and in the shower.

Her heart began to pound.

Tucking her keys into her back pocket, Alex grabbed the first thing that came to hand which was a dirty saucepan off of the kitchen hob and crept her way back into the hallway. She could hear it more distinctly now, the sound of the shower running and someone clearly was using it as she could hear the bath creaking under the mystery person's weight. Alex knew that the bathroom lock didn't work anymore, having broken it one night when she had been rather drunk and stumbled into the bathroom to throw up and somehow broke the lock in the process.

Cautiously she pushed the handle of the door down and let the door swing open gradually.

Whoever was in the shower clearly hadn't heard Alex enter the room; Alex positioned herself in front of the bath, the saucepan poised and ready for action. With one hand she whipped back the shower curtain.

"OH MY GOD!"

"BLOODY 'ELL"

Alex dropped the saucepan to the floor sending the last of its sticky pasta and tomato sauce contents across the lino.

"GENE?" Alex's hands flew up to cover her mouth which hung open as she gawped at her naked and rather wet DCI. The shower was still running over his body as she found herself unable to tear her gaze away, watching a trail of bubbles that made their slow path down his back. Alex certainly couldn't help herself as her gaze trailed down his form taking in and appreciating the sigh before her.

"What the hell are you dong in my flat? And for that matter where did you get a key?"

"What does it blood look like! Havin' a shower! Now are you goin' to pass me a towel Bolly... or do you want t' 'elp scrub my back?"

Alex felt her skin flush red and warm with embarrassment as she stumbled back against the towel rail, she grabbed the first towel that came to hand and held it out for Gene, her eyes focused on the ceiling now. She hadn't expected him to be in her flat at this time of day.

"Preferably somthin' thats not the size of a bloody handkerchief Drake."

Alex glanced down at the scrap of towel in her hand and dropped it to the floor before holding out another, large towel this time. Her gaze had settled back on his torso as Gene turned the shower off and wrapped the larger towel around his waist. Alex found herself once again lowering her gaze and admiring his firm buttocks that she had often had the pleasure of gently squeezing as they…

"Are you 'ere to lend a 'and Bolly or just to appreciate the view?" Gene's gruff tones broke her train of thought and Alex's gaze snapped back up to meet Gene's, a smile lingering on her lips. For the moment Alex was lost for words until Gene stepped out of the shower and placed his foot into a splattering of pasta and sauce. "Shit!"

Gene attempted to wipe his foot on the bathmat but the pasta remained stuck. Alex just rolled her eyes noticing that the bathmat would now need to be washed or replaced.

"What the hell did you make this bloody stuff with? Super glue?!" Gene grabbed at the smaller towel and wiped at his foot balancing against the wall.

"I'll get a cloth." Alex left him to his own devices and returned a few moments later with a dish cloth. Gene was still in the bathroom, now stood facing the mirror as he splashed on some aftershave; Alex was fairly sure he hadn't left a bottle in her flat since he had last stayed.

The towel remained firmly tucked around his waist which was a pity Alex thought to herself, she had rather been enjoying the view. Perhaps another time she would have 'scrubbed' his back but the shock of finding Gene stood naked in her shower had forced all thoughts out of her head for the moment.

"Always keep a bottle at work."

Alex knelt on the floor wiping up the remains of her weapon and dumping the now stained red dishcloth into the saucepan. She glanced up at Gene after his comment puzzled for a moment until he shook the bottle at her.

"Oh… and the clothes?"

"Same… always 'ave 'ad a spare suit at work; never know when you might need it."

"Why is it that you need a change of clothes? And again how did you get in? Clearly you didn't scale the wall and clamber through my window or kick the door down?"

Gene turned to face Alex.

"With a key off of Luigi of course Bols?" He seemed surprised by her being confused over how he had gotten into her flat. "Anyway whilst you've been relaxin' on your pert arse this mornin' me an the boys had a little run in with a few familiar faces. Got a tip off about someone doin' dodgy dealin's down at the fish market. Caught the lot of them red 'anded."

"And the reason for you needing to shower was?" Alex prompted.

"Well I went for one of the Stanley Boys and ended up followin' him into what I thought was an empty warehouse. Apparently it was where they stored the guts and leftovers of the fish."

"Ah… I get the picture." Alex chuckled at the thought of Gene covered head to toe in fish remains.

"Yeah well don't go havin' a laugh and a joke about it with Raymundo and that dipstick… they ended up in just a bad a state."

"They aren't here as well?"

"No! I bloody told them that we were using a uniformed officer's car to get back 'n that they could use the station showers." Gene strode past Alex and headed into her bedroom. She followed him into the hall but instead took the saucepan and its contents in the kitchen to be disposed off and cleaned up.

"So where's your precious Quattro then?" Alex called to him but got no response. Kicking off her boots, she grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and wandered into her bedroom. Gene was stood barefoot with his trousers on but not done up, his hair was ruffled from where it was beginning to dry and he had pulled on a half buttoned shirt. It was a delightful sight and Alex stood admiring him from the doorway as she peeled her banana.

"Don't be such a bloody tease."

Alex raised an eyebrow, her mouth full from the bite she had taken from her piece of fruit. She quickly swallowed.

"I was doing no such thing… intentionally." She took another large bite before finishing it off and dropping the skin into the bin. Alex moved to stand in front of Gene, her body pressed against his as her hands went to straighten his collar. She breathed in his scent which despite the dunking in fish remains, still lingered. That smoky, earthy, tobacco smell that she knew so well.

Her fingers lingered against his cheek as his hands slid down her curve of her spine to rest on her 'pert buttocks'… which he often referred to.

She placed a chaste kiss on his chest, one hand trailing down his side to rest of his hip, playing with the fabric of his trousers.

"What time am I due into work?" She mumbled softly against his neck as she kissed lightly, slowly working her way up to his jaw line. Her fingers already undoing the few buttons of his shirt.

"Whenever the man in charge is done with you." Gene tugged at her hair, forcing her head to tilt back. He kissed her forcefully, letting out a moan as he felt Alex tug at the waistline of his trousers, letting it fall to the floor before stroking his length through the material of his boxers. Alex soon pushed them down his hips as well and trailed her nails back up his stomach and chest, delighting in the fact that his muscles twitched in pleasure.

"Won't anyone notice that you've been gone a while?" Alex whispered against his lips, gasping as Gene pulled forcefully at the buttons of her jeans whilst she forcefully dragged his shirt off, not caring that it was clean on. All she wanted now was to feel Gene's hands on her body.

"I'll take as long as I bloody well like." Gene bit her bottom lip as he pushed the zip of her jeans down and turned his attentions to her jacket which was quickly thrown across the room. Kicking off his trousers and boxers from around his ankles, Gene scooped Alex up and dropped her onto the bed earning a yelp of surprise from Alex. She struggled to sit up but Gene held her still as he made quick work of her jeans pulling them down to reveal the scrap of lacy black fabric.

She groaned in frustration as he kissed his way up her leg, working from her ankle up to the top of her thigh. He never quite touched her where she wanted or needed it most, so instead Alex felt that burn of longing building up. Her top was hurried off and chucked to the corner of the room along with her bra leaving Alex with only her lacy black underwear on… if you could really call it that.

"Gene… I need… oh gods I need you to touch me."

He grinned to himself as he kissed the inside of her thigh, nipping at the flesh. He pulled her underwear off agonizingly slowly. In frustration Alex hands pressed into the duvet cover now found themselves tangled up in his hair. Suddenly Gene stopped his ministrations and caught her wrists. He forced her hands back up above her head and pinned them there with one hand whilst the other tweaked her nipple.

"Keep them here or else I'll cuff you to the bed." His voice was serious but Alex could see the longing and desire in his eyes. Oh she wouldn't put it past Gene to cuff her to the bed but for once as much as she wanted him to do it she was eager to touch his body at some point. She watched as he worked his way back down her body, kissing in the valley between her breasts before moving down to place heated kisses on her stomach.

Alex's body arched under her touch, as Gene's fingers traced a teasing line down the side of her stomach and over her hips.

"Please! Gene…. Please." Her tone was pleading and Gene could tell that she was struggling to stop herself from moving her hands from above her head. Her fists gripped the duvet tight.

"Please what Alex?"

"Gods Gene just… please just." Her moan was breathy as he ran one finger over her clit before pushing just the tip inside. Alex's hips arched up at his touch, craving more.

"Gene please I need you!" Alex gasped out her plea, a groan of pleasure quickly following as Gene slipped two fingers into her, gently pumping in and out.

He couldn't wait to hear her say the words and so his mouth descended lower over her wet lips, his tongue brushing against her clit. Alex moaned in pleasure her hips bucking until he placed his hands firmly on her hips to keep them still. Gene continued to pump his fingers in and out of her whilst his tongue swirled around her clit earning whimpers and moans. He was hard enough as it was without her moaning his name every second.

"Gene oh yes! Oh Yes!"

Gene sucked at her clit, working his fingers faster now as he massaged and stroked her to her peak. Alex felt her body tense up before the waves of pleasure from her orgasm made her writhe on the bed, barely able to contain the scream that built in the pit of her stomach. He licked at her clit until he felt her body relax, he flexed his fingers smelling and tasting her still in his mouth. He made his way back up her body, Alex laid there a contented smile on her face as she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling.

She turned her head to look at him and sighed out a breathy 'oh.' Alex rolled onto her side and gently pushed Gene onto his back as she moved across to straddle his hips. Her body was still shaking from the orgasm but she needed to feel him inside of her desperately now.

She slid herself down his length, her head thrown back in rapture as he filled her, her body still tight from her orgasm. Rolling her hips she started a slow pace and was relieved when Gene held her hips steadying her as she began to build up the pace.

"So tight Alex! Gods! That's fuckin' good!"

Alex's hands were splayed across his chest, her hips moved up and down drawing his length out of her before forcing it in, the pace beginning to build more and more. Alex arched her back and sighed in pleasure as she felt her heart pound in her chest.

"Oh Gene! So good!"

Gene's touch seemed fevered against her skin as he massaged her hips, meeting each of her thrusts with his own. Alex's moved one hand to squeeze and massage at her breast, a sight that Gene could get enough of as Alex seemed lost in the moment. He was close and was barely holding himself back, each thrust bringing him closer to the edge.

"Don't stop! Uhh!"

"Fuck yes Alex! Gods I'm gonna cum." He thrust up harder unaware of the nonsense of pleas and murmurs that spilled out from Alex's lips. She was in ecstasy and Alex felt her body reaching the peak once more. It was Gene who brought her to it as he came. They had lost their rhythm as their bodies thrusted together, Gene felt the waves of his orgasm crash over him and let out a half groan half cry of pleasure, his body shaking as he pumped short hard thrusts in and out of her body. Alex tensed around his length and they both were lost for the moment.

Alex slumped forward against Gene's body, both of them hot and sweaty from their impromptu session. He kissed the corner of her mouth unable to do much as at that moment. Alex's legs felt like jelly so she didn't even bother to try and move until Gene grunted at her and gently rolled her over to her side. She wrapped an arm around his chest and lay there content to listen to the pounding of his heart.

They lay there for a few minutes before Gene stretched his arms and glanced at his watch which still remained on his wrist.

"Reckon I need another shower now."

"Same here… have we got time?"

"I told you already Bolly, I'm the Guv 'n what I say goes." Gene rose from the bed and Alex immediately missed his warmth. She rolled over to her front and watched Gene as he retrieved his clothes from the floor, he stopped and barely hid the lust filled gaze that settled on her body. Her back was uncovered, but the duvet was tucked around her hips and curved over her arse leaving little to the imagination. Alex's breasts were forced up as she lay on her front watching him and Gene almost groaned at the sight.

"You gonna keep me company in the shower then?"

Alex smiled and nodded, moving her feet as he dumped his pile of clothes on the end of the bed.

"In a moment." She stretched languorously watching Gene's naked form as he left the bedroom.

The whole not knowing wasn't so bad sometimes; at least that way she never felt trapped in a relationship. But there were moments, like just then, when a part of her longed to be able to call him her own. Pushing the thoughts aside Alex rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom, eager to join Gene before the hot water ran out... like last time.

* * *

Monday morning came round quickly and the team soon had a new case to deal with. Gene came crashing out of his office, a cigarette between his lips and his black coat billowing out behind him.

"Drake! Raymundo! Dipstick! Get your arses into the car pronto!"

"Where we goin' guv?" Chris asked as he leapt from his seat and followed behind.

"Round my mothers for tea 'n cakes Chris!"

"Really?" Chris looked hopeful then and earned a look of contempt from Ray.

"No you moron!" Gene barked out as they stormed their way through the building. "There's a bank robbery goin' down right this minute 'n if we're bloody quick enough we might catch the bastards red handed!"


End file.
